The Alternate
by mysticmaiden
Summary: What if Arwen joined the fellowship, how would her and Aragorn’s relationship hold out.I know a lot of people have written these kind of stories before but I would like to have a go at it.
1. Chapter 1

****

Lord of the rings story

The Alternate

Summary: what if Arwen joined the fellowship, how would her and Aragorn's relationship hold out.

I know a lot of people have written these kind of stories before but I would like to have a go at it.

Chapter one- The race to Rivendell

"Faster Asoloth" she cried as her hair whipped round her face.

They were close behind and soon they would be upon her, she had to get him to safety, the future lay with the small being in her arms.

She could tell that he was slipping fast, if only he would hold on.

As Arwen looked behind her she caught sight of the wraiths all nine of them surrounding her in a last charge to acquire the hobbit.

"Faster Asoloth" she called again, the white stallion gave a larger burst of energy and they kept in front of the evil behind.

But it did not seem enough as she glanced round again and they had rode along side. Metallic hands outstretched to claim their prize.

But they would not get it, not why she could still try. It was not long now to they would reach the ford, there she would be able to handle herself against them, there the power from the elves would protect her.

As Asoloth made the descent down the stony hill with grace, it was not as simple for the black riders behind.

Though Arwen made her way across the ford, the riders would not follow, it was if an invisible wall had been positioned in front of them.

Arwen turned Asoloth around.

"Give a path she elf" the lead Ring wraith hissed at her.

Drawing her elven blade ,'Hadafang from it's sheath, she raised it high into the air.

"If you want him, come and claim him" she snarled back, there was no way that they would cross the ford.

As they began to move forward, Arwen began to recite the elvish chant that would protect her. The waters began to rise at a dramatic rate.

The wraiths stopped, looking further up the river to a sight that they did not expect to see.

Several stallions came racing around the corner, yet they were not made from flesh and blood.

Towering walls of water crashing and spraying about, they flowed so fast that the ring wraith did not have time to retreat, they including their steeds were swept away down the river. Tumbling backward and forward, trying to fight against the mighty current.

It may have seemed that the danger was over, yet that was not the case.

The Halflings coughing sound brought Arwen back to reality, for a moment she had forgotten about the emergency at hand.

"Frodo" she asked, placing him down on the ground.

He was too far gone to recognise the sound of her voice, instead he trailed off into some dark place that he feared may have been his death.

Arwen held him close "what grace has given me, let it pass too him" she sobbed, but help was at hand.

From behind her in the brush their was sudden movement, Arwen feared that it may have been the wraiths returning and so she was relieved when she saw the familiar faces of her kind.

She had made it safely to Rivendell. She only hoped that her father would know what to do with the hobbit and that he could still be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter two - Rivendell

It had been at least 5 hours since Arwen and Frodo had reached her beautiful home.

Arwen had brought Frodo straight to her father, Lord Elrond, as he would know how to heal the treacherous wounds that the wraiths had caused.

After leaving the Halfling in his capable hands she retired to her bed chamber.

It would be another few hours yet, until Aragorn and the 3 other hobbits would reach the borders, and so after she had changed from her ranger attire she would make her way to greet them.

It had been many days since she had last spoke with her beloved Aragorn. It seemed as though the many duties of the world was trying to keep them apart.

Changing into one of her many grand gowns she tied the straying pieces of hair away from her face.

Although the circumstances of their meeting were not joyous, she could not hide the fact that she was happy and excited that he was coming to Rivendell once more.

After an hour she decided that she would go and see if the group had made it's way to the borders yet.

She must have let her excitement get in the way, for instead of her usual regal walk past the members of the council, it was more of a brisk frantic pace.

She was not disappointed once she had arrived, she was greeted with the once familiar sight of the rugged ranger walking the steep slopes that led to the elven kingdom.

Never before had he been accompanied by his Halfling companions though.

"Aragorn" she cried in delight, turning her brisk walk into a slight jog.

As he glanced up from the ground that he strode upon, it was not hard to see within his face that he too was filled with an overwhelming joy.

Not only had he been reunited with his beloved, but Frodo and the ring of power had made it to a safe refuge.

They soon were standing face to face, neither one breaking the silence around them.

They did not have to speak words to sense how the other one was feeling.

The hobbits on the other hand were keen to input their thoughts.

"So this is Rivendell?" asked Pippin, the inquisitive hobbit at the front.

"Yes, young master, it is" replied Arwen changing her focus away from Aragorn.

"Where's Frodo?" came another voice from the back of the group. Arwen recognised the young hobbit as the one who had protested when she had volunteered to take Frodo, back in the forest, and guessed that they held a close bond.

"He is safe, my father knows how to handle his wounds" answered Arwen.

"Come you must be weary from your travels" she told them.

With that she turned and proceeded towards her home, the four travellers followed behind.

Arwen could feel Aragorns' eyes piercing into her back, but she did not turn, there would be a time for greeting later. Right now the task was to bring them all home.

She had given each three hobbit's a room to stay for the duration of their time at Rivendell.

As Aragorn already had a room, there was no need to make space for him.

She told him that she would meet him later that evening once most had retired to bed.

For now she would go see her old friend Legolas who she had been told had arrived in the afternoon.

There was to be a council meeting, some council members from each race would come together to decide the fate of the ring within MiddleEarth.

She was to attend the meeting tomorrow, as she usually did, but this would be no meeting like she had witnessed before.

Tomorrow everything could change, the world would have it's fate decided through a few dozen members of a council.

Races such as elves, dwarves and men would come together in a stand to do what was right.

She saw Legolas sitting on an ornate stone bench, underneath a willow tree.

"Hello you" she greeted him.

He stood up obviously being caught off guard.

"Arwen" he smiled, looking her up and down " you haven't changed at all, since I last saw you"

She raised her eyebrows in a joking manner, " I will have you know Greenleaf I have changed my attire many times since we last met" with that she gave him a playful shove.

Sitting back down on the bench he laughed " you know what I meant".

Perching down beside him she giggled, "so how are you?"

"I'm fine" he replied "I have been travelling in the wild and then I heard of a meeting in Rivendell" looking at her more closely he asked "Is it true, is the ring here?"

"Legolas do not trouble yourself with such things now, there will be a time for that tomorrow".

They sat for a further 2 hour reminiscing over all their past exploits. Once Legolas had gone to his room Arwen made her way to Aragorn.

She could see Aragorn's figure sitting on a bench but there was another figure as well, it was not like him to bring a stranger to one of their private meetings.

She went in for a closer look, it was Boromir, one of the men who had come to Rivendell for the meeting.

He was holding Anduril, the sword that had cut the ring from Saurons hand nearly two thousand years ago.

It did not seem that he had noticed Aragorn yet, as he continued to talk amongst himself.

Arwen wondered if she should enter but she would wait until Boromir had left.

Boromir finally noticed Aragorn and he acted in the most peculiar way, he hurriedly put the broken sword back on the pedestal and left.

The sword clattered to the ground as it slipped from it's place.

As she entered Aragorn walked swiftly to the fallen sword picking it gently up, after all it was his broken heir loom.

As she stood behind him, she could tell that he had noticed her. Yet he did not face her way.

"Why do you fear the past" she asked him.

Still he did not turn, his eyes would not meet with hers as though he was afraid of what they may see, or what she may see within him.

She carried on " You are Isildur's heir not Isildur himself, you are not bound to his fate".

With this she moved closer to him making sure that he knew that she had realised, he had not given her any form of contact since she had arrived.

Turning swiftly around his bright blue eyes locked with hers.

"The same blood flows through my veins, the same weakness" he replied.

Arwen could not believe what she was hearing, Aragorn who she had believed to be nearly unafraid of anything, was frightened of the path that his future would lay upon.

Taking a step closer to him once more she reassured him " Your time will come, you will face the same evil and you will defeat it".

She laid her small hand on the side of his bristled cheek and studied his face. A face that had seem so much, even though he himself had not seen so many years.

This time she spoke in her elven tongue " the shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you, not over me"

"How can you be sure?" he asked her, returning a hand to lay upon the side of her porcelain like face.

"I am an Elf, it is our business to know" she replied, giving him a sweet smile, that once again filled his heart with hope.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked her, taking her hand in his.

As they made their way through one of the many gardens of Rivendell, their conversation turned to Frodo and what he would have to do at the council tomorrow.

"will you be attending?" Aragorn enquired.

"I shall" Arwen replied " I too would like to know how this problem within our world, will be sorted".

He stopped as they reached a small bridge that over stood a flowing waterfall, and he leaned against the railing.

"What is it?" she asked him, It was not like him to continue keeping secrets from her.

"It would seem like this world, is preparing for it's end" he told her, looking now up at the stars that were twinkling above.

"Do not say such a thing" Arwen protested " not even the wisest man or Elf could chance on saying what the worlds fate is".

"I apologise" he stated " I suppose that my faith is on it's final bearing".

"Then have faith in us" she told him taking his hand in hers once more.

He looked down upon her flawless face and smiled at her, " if I have faith in anything in this world, then it is in us".

"I want you to do something for me" Arwen instructed him.

"What ? You know I would do anything for you" he replied.

"Take this" She requested, within her outstretched palm he was astonished to see the Evenstar that was usually draped around her neck.

He looked back into her eyes in amazement " you cannot give me this" he told her.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart" she replied.

Her eyes seemed to bore into his for the longest time and then he moved forward sweeping her lips into his and placing his strong arms around her delicate frame.

For a moment it would seemed as though the world stopped still, there was only them, and the love bond that they felt for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - The Council Meeting

So it had come the time to decide what would happen, to the ring and the fate of all Middle-earth.

Lord Elrond sat on a grand chair that faced the members of the council. Who were all eagerly awaiting the beginning of his historic moment.

Arwen sat gingerly next to him, she had never been to a council meeting of this magnitude before.

To her right sat Aragorn and the other men who had positions high in the ranks of Gondor, including Boromir, son of Denethor the caretaker of the throne in Minas Tirith.

Next to the men sat many Dwarves, it was a known fact that Dwarves and Elves were not the most respecting to one another. And Arwen was sure that this fact would play out further as the hearing progressed.

Alongside the Dwarves sat the Elves from the likes of Lothlorien and Mirkwood.

Legolas was sat near the end of them, leaning over to speak to Gandalf who sat with Frodo.

The other hobbits were not summoned to the meeting, as this burden of Frodos did not concern them.

Lord Elrond stood up from where he sat and began to speak.

"You have been summoned to this meeting to decide what to do with the threat that Mordor has given us?

The council began to settle into their seats as he continued.

He shortly summoned Frodo to place the ring of power a top the stone pedestal that stood strong in the centre of the room.

A staggering amount of whispers arose as they all talked amongst their own races about how the hobbit had acquired the ring and how they would go about destroying it.

Boromir, then spoke " it is a gift this ring a gift to the armies of Gondor, if we can wield the ring then the power possibilities it could achieve are endless."

All studied his face for a moment to see whether he was joking about what he had just proposed. For many knew that the ring would corrupt any who try to use it.

Aragorn was the first to protest to this lack of judgement

"You cannot wield the ring none of us can, the ring answers to Sauron alone."

Arwen was proud that Aragorn had said these words and realised that anyone could succumb to the rings power not just his ancestor who had made a wrong choice.

Boromir became defensive very quickly and gave Aragorn a foul look.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this" he snapped.

Legolas stood up from his place and turned to face Boromir, "This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn son of Arathon, you owe him your allegiance".

Boromir stared down looking intently at Aragorns face he questioned " This is Isildurs heir"

The elf carried on " an heir to the throne of Gondor"

Aragorn caught Legolas's attention and motioned for him to stand down.

Boromir also sat muttering to himself, not that Arwen who was astonished by the whole thing, could hear of what.

Elrond once again took his place In the centre " Aragorn is right the ring cannot be wielded, it must be destroyed, one of you must do this"

The dwarves suddenly started up, and a slightly younger looking fellow from the centre came charging out towards the pedestal screaming" well what are we waiting for!"

He slammed a metal axe down upon the ring, and for an instant Arwen could have sworn she saw a crack of lighting pierce down and strike the Dwarf where he stood, for he was flung back towards his kinsman, and landed on the cold floor with an almighty thud. Frodo lurched to one side grabbing his chest where the ring wraith had stabbed at least 5 days ago.

Although the other members of the council seemed to be rather astonished at the event that had just occurred, Lord Elrond did not seem fazed.

"It can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess" he told him.

"It was forged within the depths of mount doom only here can it be relinquished to the fiery chasm from whence it came, who here will take the ring?" Lord Elrond scanned the room for any sign of encouragement, instead he faced a number of individuals who preferred not to make any eye contact, for fear of being chosen against their will.

Arwen was surprised that neither Boromir nor Gimli had volunteered as they fancied themselves the bravest of the crowd.

Instead the elves over to the far left began to rise up with there speech, obviously something was said that the dwarves were not impressed with as they soon also rose to their feet, cursing and shouting that 'they would not see the ring in the hands of the elves'.

It was not long until the men and indeed Gandalf rose from their places and inputted their own thoughts on the matter.

Only Aragorn, Frodo and Arwen were left seated, looking rather confused at the whole ordeal.

Arwen noticed that Frodo looked as if he had something important for he would try to speak within the gaps where the competitors in front were now screaming at each other.

Suddenly he leapt from his seat and scrabbling through the hordes of people began shouting "I will take it, I will take the ring".

The silence was instant as each member of each race, turned to face the Halfling who had already done more than was asked of him.

Gandalf looked down and smiled, the hobbit had much courage more than even Gandalf's wise knowledge could have anticipated.

He laid his hand upon Frodo's now trembling shoulder and whispered, although all could hear, " I will help you carry this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bear".

He stood by his side looking out into the parted crowd and waited for those who would also decide to enlist in this so called group.

Arwen looked around, this was all very tedious, whoever was to go would most likely not return.

She studied her beloveds' face he was silent, then he locked his eyes with hers and whispered "I am so sorry".

He stood and started across the room, her heart lurched and her breath increased, this could not be happening, she would not allow it, he would die and never return, she would be ….. alone.

He knelt down with his sword in front of him, and told the hobbit that by life or death he would protect him.

Arwen so hoped that it would be in life, but she had and overwhelming fear that it would be in death.

Legolas also stood as did Gimli, though Arwen did not hear what that had to say, for her the only thing that mattered was the man who stood in front of her, the same man who had promised her everything, and soon would likely fall back to the Earth, into a darkness that she could not retrieve him from.

The last member of the council to join was Boromir who still seemed the sly devious being although he was to be believed as doing something heroic.

And so they stood all six of them facing Lord Elrond , they were indeed heroic and all of them brave, but Arwen could not hold it in any longer.

"I'm going too" she started, getting up fro her place and walking to join the group who had formed in the centre of the council chamber.

The look that her father gave her immediately stated that he was going to protest, and she was right.

"Arwen do not be so ludicrous, this mission is none of your concern, nor is it any place for a lady of your stature to be present" Elrond came forward taking her arm in his and began to pull her away.

She was able to shake him off and again make her way to stand next to the group.

This time it was Aragorn who took hold of her ar and turned her to face him.

"Arwen, what are you doing?" he whispered so that no-one else could hear "you cannot come I won't let you".

She looked at him and replied " I thought out of everyone you would understand why I have to come, why I need to do this"

"Well you are wrong" he told her " Listen to your father, he is right".

"I am coming whether you like it or not, and I would prefer that oblige rather than me coming under awkward terms" Arwen raised he voice so that the council could hear the line well. "Father I would also prefer that you oblige too, after all I am the most qualified to look after Frodo should he need it, and I too am trained with a bow an sword."

Elrond was silent for a moment and then turned "you will not be going, and that is final!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Anger Takes Hold

She was being ludicrous, how could he say that, and after he had let yet another three hobbits join his so called fellowship, and even after she had stormed out of the meeting like she had.

She was going and not one thing he could say could change her mind.

She wasn't ludicrous, she was furious, he had humiliated her in front of the entire council.

And Aragorn, if there had been a time to aid her, it would have been then, how could she have been so stupid.

She knew all along that they would object, so why didn't she just follow them out of Rivendell when they set out , then no one would have been able to stop her.

She sat on the edge of her bed facing out towards the open window, sunlight streaming in onto the stone floor.

Sunlight set the wrong mood, sunlight was for happiness, yet she was angry, her ideal weather would have been the blackest of storms, like the one that was raging inside of her.

A knock on the door broke he from her day dream , she had a good idea of who would be on the other side. So she replied with a brash "enter".

She was right , again. Aragorn came slowly in shutting the door behind him ever so quietly.

He did not come any nearer for a moment, instead he stood near the entrance and stared at the figure on the bed.

"Arwen" he said " I know that you meant well, and I admire you for that, but you cannot come, you know this, why do you want it so?"

She quickly turned to face him and snarled "You don't know what I want, that was obvious when you let me be humiliated by my father in front of the council".

He realised why she was so angry, she thought he had betrayed her, yet he was trying to protect her, protect her from what lay ahead on their way to Mordor.

"Arwen, please" he pleaded taking her hand away from it's position on her knee to reside within his palm.

"No , Aragorn, you don't understand why I did it, do you?" she questioned him looking into his blue eyes searching for an answer. By now her eyes had begun to swell as they held many unshed tears.

"You did it so you could protect Frodo" he replied, bending down he reached out to brush away one of the tears that had fallen from it's place.

"No" Arwen cried "I did it so that we could still be together, so you didn't have to do this unspeakable quest alone".

"But we will see each other again" he reassured her, putting his arm around her quivering frame.

"Do not promise things that you cannot keep" She told him.

" Do you think that I am going to leave you to …..to die?" He questioned.

"Yes ,Yes I do" she replied " I know that it is a horrible thing to say, but that is what my heart fears".

With that she began to sob freely and pulled both her hands to cradle her face.

Aragorn put his arms around her and moved her into his embrace.

" I will not leave you" he whispered into her delicate pointed ear.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, he put his hand on her face and slowly drew her lips up to meet his.

The anger was quickly leaving her as they first slowly, then passionately showed their true affection for each other.

Again there came a knock at the door, Arwen jumped up from her place and motioned for Aragorn to do the same.

"Who is it?" she called, hoping it was not her father for a repeat performance of what had occurred earlier that day.

"It is you father" came a rather quiet reply on the other side.

"Just a moment" she told him, turning to face Aragorn.

"I will speak to you later, at our usual spot" she informed him.

He smiled " Good luck" he said wiping the last tear away from her face and kissing her softly on the tip of her nose.

As Aragorn left he gave Elrond a bow, Elrond on the other hand just lifted an eyebrow as to why the ranger had been with his daughter and she had not opened the door immediately when he had arrived.

Arwen was facing the window again when her father entered. The sunlight was beginning to dwindle now and only a red glow was remaining to light the outside world.

"Arwen" he said "why don't you come sit on the bed".

She did as she was told and placed herself next to him, without giving him any eye contact.

"I am proud of you, remember that" he told her.

"That was not how it seemed earlier" she replied still facing forward staring into distant space.

"I am sorry for how you may have felt I made you look to the other council members, but at the time I did not care, all I cared for was for the welfare of my daughter, who I feared would be signing her life away". Elrond stood and then bent down in front of her so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"I wanted to help that's all, and I had it thrown back at me" she explained to him.

" I understand that now, and I may have some news that you find indeed pleasant, a certain hobbit has made it apparent that he will require you on the journey after all" Elrond stated.

Arwen searched his eyes for the truth but it seemed as though this was it.

"You mean I'm going?" she asked, in confusion.

"But do not think that I am any more happier with the thought than I was in the meeting, it took many a persuasion from Gandalf before I came to this conclusion." He told her.

"Oh father" she cried in delight as she flung her arms about his neck.

He pulled her back and looked her straight in the face and said "But if you have any trouble you must come straight home, understand? I will not have my daughter unhappy and in turmoil" He explained.

"Of course I will" she told him, knowing deep inside this would not be the case, for if she was to return home, he would simply tell her that he was right all along and she was wrong.

"Thank you father, I love you" She told him once again pulling him into an embrace.

"I suppose I better leave you to pack" He stated, getting up from the floor.

"Oh and Arwen, earlier when I came and you were with Aragorn, why did you not answer the door straight away?" he asked her, eyebrows raised.

"I think you're right" she told him " I have to pack" she smiled sweetly and lord Elrond slipped silently out of her room.

The red haze from outside the window had now gone, and the twinkling of the stars shone outside like a million fireflies.

Arwen laughed in the darkness, it was all fitting into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Finally Leaving.

She had gone to Aragorn that night after her father had left.

He to was amazed at the conclusion Elrond had come to, it was not like him, Elrond would keep to his mind about certain events no matter what anyone else thoughts on them were.

Nevertheless Aragorn told Arwen that he was glad that she would be accompanying them.

However he could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to occur, but tomorrow they would be leaving and there was nothing more he could do to prevent it.

The morning sun rose quickly into the sky, and by the time of around nine o'clock the 11 companions were standing outside near the gates getting ready to depart.

Arwen had not got as much sleep as she had hoped last night as she had been packing to the early hours of the morning. And then of course the nerves kicked in, she realised that this quest would change her life forever for better or for worse, but she had wanted it like this, she had pushed for it, it was her own doing.

Then there was the slight case of what she should pack travel light she knew, but what did that include, clothes, food, weapons, healing equipment. Did she need to bring food? Or did someone else pack that or all of them?

However, she managed to pack to the best that she knew how, and also managed to get at least three hours sleep before she had to get up and ready to move out.

And so she came to this point standing at the gates staring back at the place that she loved, and the man who had given her life, the man she may not see again.

"I love you ada" she told him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye my dear" he turned " Goodbye all of you, may you journey go in good health".

It was the hardest goodbye she had ever said, especially as she was the one who had brought them to say it.

But as they left the gates for the wild, she looked back and whispered "I will see you again".

They had not been walking long when Arwen noticed that the men in front barring Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf , turning round to look at her and then laughing amongst themselves.

But couldn't she blame them, a woman on a quest of this magnitude was not a usual thing that you would expect.

However she would not let this get to her after all, they would soon tire of it.

Frodo who had now begun walking beside her seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Young master, what troubles you?" she asked him trying not to startle him from his dream like state.

"I was just thinking….it is a awful long way to Mordor, is it not lady M'lady" he replied looking up at her from underneath the brim of his hooded cloak.

"Indeed it is Master Baggins, and the most perilous of one also" she told him.

"M'lady you do not have to call me Master, just call me Frodo" he explained to her.

She nodded in agreement " well in that case you must call me Arwen and not M'lady" she replied smiling at him to make him feel more at ease.

"Anyway Frodo" she continued "Do not trouble yourself with thoughts of Mordor yet we still have an awfully long way to go" she told him.

He smiled back and then went over to where Sam was walking and started a conversation.

Arwen was glad that she had managed to form a friendship with at least one of her companions apart from the ones that she knew already.

Aragorn came up behind her as he was the last in line " What was that about" he asked in curiosity.

"Mind your own business" Arwen told him playfully.

"Fine!" Aragorn replied trying to sound as if he had been hurt.

"I think I just made a friend" Arwen explained to him, smiling as she thought back to the recent conversation with the young hobbit.

Aragorn leaned over kissing her on the cheek lightly, he was glad that she had found a friend within the hobbit, maybe this would bring her closer to the other men.

He made sure that the other men did not see the kiss that he had given Arwen for they did not all know about their relationship, and to learn news of this would surely cause some hard feelings, especially for Arwen.

As they began to climb their way up the side of a hillside, it was clear to see that some of the members were not as fit as they had made out.

Gimli began to lag back to the end of the team, puffing and panting.

Legolas and Arwen found it easy, and were soon at the top waiting for the rest to arrive.

Aragorn had stayed with the hobbits, so Boromir was next to reach the top.

He sat down facing Arwen on a fallen boulder.

"So M'lady, how are you finding the journey so far" he asked her coldly, as if he wanted to hear how much she hated it already.

"Well Lord Boromir, my feet do not tire, so I suppose that that is a good sign, for I would hate to seem a burden upon you" she smiled at him, not sarcastically but in a knowing way, that he should not push her further.

" I'm glad to hear it, M'lady and don't worry if you become a burden I will be the first to inform you" he said his tone never shifting, his eyes piercing into hers, he only broke to show her a forced smile as he walked away to the others climbing to the summit.

Arwen rose behind him, her eyes never leaving his back as he strode away.

Legolas then approached her, in his face Arwen could see concern and a twinge of anger, he had obviously overheard what the man had said, he rested his hand upon her arm.

"What was all that about?" he asked her as he eyed Boromir helping Sam to his feet after he had slipped on a loose boulder.

"It seems that my presence upon the journey has not lifted his mood, nor Gimli's for that matter" Arwen replied following the gaze of Legolas.

"Well that gives him no right to behave like that to a Lady" Legolas continued his nobleness creping out.

"I do not want him to think of a just a Lady, I want him to respect me as a companion, as a valuable member and asset to this fellowship" Arwen said these words adamantly she was sick of all this silly nonsense.

"You are a valuable member of this fellowship, whether they believe it or not" Legolas reassured her, he was one of her oldest friends and she knew that she could rely on him on any issue.

She put her hand on top of his and put he other hand on the side of his face.

"What would I do without you" she told him, she turned away as Aragorn came walking towards them, Frodo and the other three hobbits sat about some large rocks chatting and laughing amongst themselves. At least the strenuous journey had not dampened their spirits.

Arwen sat back down on the large boulder her feet were a little tired but she wasn't about to go and tell Boromir that, she would never hear the last of it.

Aragorn sat down beside her, he smoothed some of his hair away from his face and shifted some of his weapons so that he became more comfortable.

"How are you doing…M'lady" he questioned her not knowing how he should address her as the others were nearby.

"My Lord I am doing well, thank-you for asking" she replied, speaking a little louder than her usual tone so that Boromir could overhear, he only looked up from where he and Sam where creating a makeshift campfire and started muttering under his breath.

Aragorn seemed confused he had little knowledge of he altercation that had occurred earlier before his arrival.

"What was that about?" he asked her, hoping that she would elaborate a little more than when he had asked her about her conversation with Frodo.

"Lord Boromir will just have to get accustomed to having a woman on this journey" Arwen told him, he could gather from her tone that her relationship with Boromir had not blossomed when they had both reached the top.

An hour had passed and they had all nearly finished their afternoon meal, Gimli sat atop a boulder to the back of the camp, blowing circles of smoke out from his pipe into the air, they dispersed quickly as the wind whipped round the valley.

Near him sat Gandalf who also smoked a pipe, they discussed the way that they should continue, but why were decisions never quite as simple as they should be.

"We shall take the path up Caladrahlas" Gandalf informed the dwarf.

"Gandalf, we should take the mines of Moria, my cousin Balin will set us a feast like none other" Gimli protested, but it was no use, once Gandalf had already made up his mind.

"I would not take the path through Moria if it were the only one left" Gandalf finished, there would be no compromise, he knew what the dwarves had awoken in their haste.

Over near the Campfire Boromir had begun teaching the hobbits some basic fighting skills. Merry and Pippin darted about between the grown mans legs, trying to knock him off balance. Boromir laughed out as he instructed them on tactful moves. Arwen watched him closely, she wondered at the change in the mans behaviour from earlier.

She sat deep in thought only glancing up every so often as a sputter of fat from the sausages on the campfire roused her.

Legolas was over near the edge of the rock face sorting out the arrows within his quiver, his blonde hair drifting slightly on the current of the breeze.

Sam and Frodo sat with Arwen and Aragorn around the campfire, none of them spoke yet there was no agitation. They were simply content with the company that they now held.

Suddenly one of the hobbits who was sparring leapt backwards. It seemed that Boromir had caught Pippins hand on the edge of his sword causing little damage but enough to make the poor hobbit yelp out. He then proceeded to kick the human in the shin causing him to fall backwards on the floor, laughing all the way. Boromir now squirmed trying to get back to his feet whilst both hobbits clambered upon him.

Although Arwen wasn't in the best of moods she couldn't help but let out a small snigger at seeing the man of Gondor put to his paces by two men half his size. Maybe the hobbits would bring out his playful side, hopefully lightening his outlook upon the journey and her companionship.

Aragorn chuckled beside her, puffing on a pipe he had just lit, she hoped that the days to come on this adventure would be just as calm and collected as this one was although she doubted that.

They were quickly broken from this cheery spell when Legolas spied an uncanny sight upon the horizon.

"What is it?" he asked looking at Arwen, hopefully her elven eyes would be able to decipher as quickly as his.

"Its just a wisp of cloud" Gimli tried to reassure them.

But the others were not so convinced, Boromir sat up from his place on the floor.

"It's moving fast against the wind" he stated, hoping to god that it was not what he thought it was. Legolas confirmed his suspicion.

"Crebain from Dundeian" he cried, motioning for the others to find sanctuary away from the prying eyes. He himself retreated from the boulder he was atop and ran to a near by fern, settling his body within the branches.

Sam quickly jumped up kicking dirt onto the fire to diminish the flames.

Gandalf and Gimli slid down the boulder face hiding closely against it.

Boromir dragged the remaining hobbits into the safety of the brush hiding down, quiet.

Arwen grabbed Bill and pulled him over to an overhanging slab of rock.

"Stay here bill" she instructed.

Aragorn made his way to a patch of fern he lifted the entrance to Arwen who snuck in behind holding onto him for support.

They waited and then they heard the squawking and crying of the crows.

Keeping still as to not to be seen and stabilising their breathing to avoid being heard.

The fellowship just waited. Most had their eyes shut tight hoping beyond hope that the danger would pass and disappear as quickly as it had arrived.

Arwen huddled down she could hear the flapping and the wings cast shadows down upon the floor.

She could feel Aragorns arm wrapped tighty around her waist his head leaning slightly on top of hers.

She would have been more happy of this show of affection if it were not for the current circumstances.

Slowly after what seemed like a lifetime of keeping silent the flapping sound seemed to recede into the distance.

Sensing that it was now safe to come out, Gandalf stuck his head up from the crevice he had hidden in.

"The danger has passed" he called to the others.

They all began to peek out, clambering out of ditches and bushes in which they had hidden.

"They are Sarumans spies" informed Gandalf, "They are always searching for some news to relay back to their master.

Arwen moved over to where she had left Bill, he had now begun grazing on a piece of grass oblivious to what was going on around him.

"We should keep moving" instructed Aragorn, helping Sam on the floor clear up the cooking supplies.

Frodo just stared after the fast disappearing cloud, deep in though and fingering the ring that hung around his neck.

Gandalf laid a hand upon his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

It did not take long for the company to move off, they would take the path up Caladrahlas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the path is barricaded

Torrents of billowing white snow was what met them next. Icy upon their skins and clinging to the cloaks that hung about their shivering forms. Although it was hard for all of the company, none found it quite as hard as the four hobbits. The snow that was steadily falling had worked it's way up to their waists. Which slowed the journey, as they stopped walking and began to wade .

Legolas took it upon himself to act as a scout, after all it made sense he was the most agile on the snow. That was yet another profound trait of the noble elves.

Arwen might have gone farther ahead with him yet she decided to wait behind and try to coax Bill ever forward.

She glanced over towards Gandalf who was trying to dig a trench though the snow with his staff. Arwen noted that although he looked like a fragile old man, wrinkled and feeble. He was possibly as strong as any of the other much younger men present.

She felt cold, well know cold was an understatement the bitterness of the snow had numbed her to the bone. But she could not stop, none of them could. There was no time to waste, once this journey was completed then they could all return to their regular lives. There relatively simple and happy lives, away from Dark Lords, malicious wizards and treacherous orcs.

But Arwen knew that although she wished for it, there was a scarce chance that everyone of them would make it back. Halting for a brief moment to let the other catch up she looked at each of them in turn.

Merry and Pippin were their usual selves, bickering about something, food no doubt, slightly shunting each other. These two had lives to lead they did not deserve this fate. They were images of the very thing that they were trying to protect in this world, innocence and happiness.

Then there was Gimli, although he kept her at a distance there was something more to this dwarf. It was though he wanted to keep up a hard exterior, though behind it a jester and a kind heart lay. He to did not deserve the fate of death.

Sam and Boromir were next in the line, the epitome of innocence and purity contrasted with vulgarity and rudeness. But even Boromir did not deserve to perish, of course at some points he was a wretched being...yet he was still noble, he wanted to protect his people by whatever means necessary. A noble choice, as was the choice to come on this quest altogether, whether it be for his own benefits or for the benefit of the team who knows. She quickly noticed that Boromir was staring straight back at her, so she quickly glanced away pretending to scan the far off horizon. Behind Boromir she could see a forest. Although it was not, it reminded her of Rivendell, but what it symbolised her leaving behind everything that she knew, everything that was familiar and entering the nothingness that was the snow.

"Arwen are you alright" Aragorn called to her. His face concerned , although that may have been the strain of keeping Frodo on his feet.

"Yes I am fine" she replied giving him a reassuring smile. "I was merely admiring the view".

By now Merry and Pippin had made their way past her and she was able to make out the words "Shire, Green Dragon" and "elevenses" from their constant quibbling.

She wondered if they were missing their home as much as she was. But even if they were at least they had each other for comfort.

Gimli's heavy breathing broke her from her thoughts. "If you ask….me" he gasped in between breaths. "This is all very unnecessary, I mean look at the hobbits, they can barely stand. There were much easier routes that we could have taken" he stated, pushing the end of his axe deep into the snow for support.

"I know Gimli, but this was the safest route. The others were far too perilous" Arwen replied.

" Well we should've voted" he protested. Whilst continuing on his way he grabbed the reins from Bill, saying " I can take him for a while". Maybe he wanted him for support, company or simply to give her a break, who knows.

Arwen smiled to herself, she could understand what the dwarf was saying about the road that they had taken. But it seemed that the hard façade that he was wearing was faltering fast.

Frodo was coming up the slope fast behind Boromir. He noticed Arwen looking at him and gave her a small wave. However this sudden change of movement tipped his balance and he ended up falling back down the snowy slope towards Aragorn. Arwen began to laugh as Aragorn caught him and turned him upright. Yet she quickly stopped when she saw the panic spread across Frodo's face.

" I have lost the ring" he shouted, making everyone in the party turn round suddenly. Their hearts pounding in their chests as one of their greatest fears suddenly became a reality. Frodo scrapped about at his neck, checking that it was true and he was not mistaken.

But then they saw it, sitting innocently upon the pure white ice, glistening and looking prouder than ever, the chain wrapped around it like a python in a coil.

Boromir was closest to it an he eyed it suspiciously before bending down and lifting it gently by the gold chain rope. He lifted his arm high into the air so the ring was dangling straight in front of his eyes.

There the ring became hypnotic, and Boromir himself, the hypnotist.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, but it seemed that nothing would break the man from the spell that had been cast upon him.

"Boromir!" Aragorn tried again this time catching his eye line and breaking him from the dark clutches that beckoned him to break.

"Give the ring to Frodo" Aragorn commanded. Boromir staggered towards him in the snow, finally bringing out his palm towards them.

"take it" he told Frodo " for I care not". Frodo quickly snatched the ring from his grasp before the man could change his mind.

Boromir then turned and once again continued to make his ascent up the hill. As did the rest of the company after watching the brief altercation.

Aragorn's hand slipped slowly from the hilt of his blade, hoping that no one had noticed he would have slain the man where he stood, if he had not given back the ring. He had hoped no one had, but Arwen did.

The snow was becoming increasingly more tiresome and many of them were weary. But up the mountain and in the snow it was difficult to find anywhere to camp. It was nearing nightfall and it was clear that they would not conquer it this night. Arwen had kept with Aragorn and Frodo for some time now whilst Boromir had moved to stand behind Merry and Pippin as the gales surrounded them.

It looked as though a storm was brewing which would be highly inconvenient due to the small ledge that they were now perched upon, with a seemingly never-ending drop to the right hand side.

Legolas was still in the lead and he stood, dignified on top of the snowfall. Yet he too found it increasingly harder to see between the torrents of falling snowflakes.

"There is something" he called " A foul voice on the air".

Arwen listened intently, though it was difficult because of the howling wind swirling about them. Then she to heard it, it was faint and obviously from miles away yet it was strange, it was a mans voice but it was …chanting !

"Gandalf!" she cried "It's a chant!"

"It is Saruman!" he bellowed. As he tried to begin a counter spell an enormous bolt of lightning pierced from the sky through shards of ice an crashed into the side of the mountain. The fellowship could only look up in horror as they watched the snowy ledge above them collapse under it's own weight.

In a split of an instance Legolas flung Gandalf back against the rock face and the others clung to each other for support and strength to stop from falling from mighty Caladralas unto their certain death.

The last thing Arwen remembered was Aragorn cradling her above and then …darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note - Sorry it has taken so long for an update, however I have decided to keep with this fan fiction until completion so the updates should come a lot quicker now. Thank you to all who have favourited the story.

Chapter Seven - The Way Ahead Is Blocked

All her senses were completely dull, apart from the overwhelming cold that drove the breath from her lungs. She tried desperately to inhale, but the pressure on her chest seemed to constrict her evermore. She could hear the faintest sounds of people screaming somewhere about her. But nothing in the way of a direction she should try and escape from this icy prison.

Aragorn had been covering her with his body she remembered, but waving her hands out about her now she could not feel him. Only the tightly compacted snow.

Trying to open her eyes she knew would be futile, not only would the snow be waiting to flood in, but so would any rocks and dirt that had been dislodged from the mountainside in the avalanche. Her breath was becoming more shallow, things we becoming desperate.

She gave an almighty heave and managed to kick her foot out and strike the rock face, pushing herself up enough that she could feel her hand push out through the icy crust. Almost instantly she felt someone grab it and begin to pull.

In no time at all the rest of her burst through. Snow clung to her clothes, her hair, her eyelashes. But she was finally able to take a deep breath.

"Arwen, are you alright?" Aragorn asked. He was holding both her shoulders and leaning close to her face. She was still disorientated, the storm continuing to swirl around them. All she could do was give him a nod. He then heaved himself through the deep snow to the Hobbits and Gimli who were struggling to keep above the surface, sinking into the snowfall like one might vanish in quicksand.

Boromir was holding Frodo and Sam, the altercation from earlier forgotten as the peril had brought them together.

Aragorn hoisted Merry and Pippin as best he could, struggling to stay upright himself. Gimli however brushed of help from Legolas saying " I'm fine". The blonde elf stayed close by him however, just in case.

Bill had worked himself free and shook his mane defiantly, trying to shake the flakes in all directions. He was seemingly unimpressed by the turn of events but not afraid. Most horses would have tried to bolt by now Arwen observed. He was a brave pony indeed.

She turned back to the front of the group. Gandalf stood almost statuesque, a grey figure in a torrent of white.

Calling past them all she heard Boromir shout " We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!".

Gandalf neither turned nor responded. Frozen.

It was Aragorn that spoke " The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" his voice of reason breaking its way through the chaos, much to her dismay. Next to this treacherous path, the Gap seemed the safer option.

"If we cannot cross the mountain , then let us go under it!" Gimli cried to them over the howling gales. "Let us pass through the Mines Of Moria!" he continued.

This time Gandalf did turn, but slowly and with a sense of despair.

She could see the conflict in the wizards eyes. The mountain had defeated them ,that he knew. But she also knew the rumours of what he feared in the depths of Moria. What the Dwarves had awoken.

"Gandalf, we must turn back, it will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir called, as Frodo and Sam huddled closer to him.

"Let the ring bearer decide" Gandalf said as grim as the weather and as quiet as the wind would allow.

As one, all of the company turned to face Frodo, she could not help but feel sorry for him. Huddled with his cloak wrapped tightly against him. He already had so much responsibility, it did not seem fair to lay yet another burden upon his shoulders. Especially one that ultimately would not please all members of the fellowship. A choice that if wrong, could lead them to their deaths.

After what felt like an eternity , but what was in fact a few seconds, he said " We will go through the mines" his voice was already with tinged with regret.

" So be it" replied Gandalf and he moved back past them all to regain his position at the head of the group. Pushing the snow in his path away with the end of his staff. He said no more but Arwen could tell that the Hobbits were hoping for some more reassurance from him. Deep down so was she.

Legolas took the wizards arm as he passed him , trying to keep him from stumbling on any concealed obstacles. Gimli and Bill came next, the pony finding it difficult to turn around on such a small precipice. At least it should be easier going down if they stayed in the tracks they had already made, she thought to herself. That was if they hadn't been completely obliterated by the blizzard.

Boromir pushed on again with Sam and Frodo behind him, the Hobbits staying in the larger mans footprints. Merry and Pippin followed them, Aragorn urged them on before turning back to face her.

They locked eyes. Blue met blue. Everything in that moment , the snow swirling about them, flapping their cloaks wildly, the howling of the wind as it passed through the gaps in the mountainside. Everything seemed to fade. It was just them, a rare occurrence as of late. No words were needed for them to see what the other was feeling. The mirrored fear back upon each other.

Boromir shouted back to the Hobbits " Keep up, don't wander off, you could get lost in the blizzard".

It broke them from their stare and he lifted his hand out towards her. She took it in her grasp and pulled herself through the deep snow to where he stood, his calloused thumb rubbing her soft palm soothingly.

"This is all happening so fast" she said to him " Are we sure we aren't putting ourselves in more danger by going through the mines, you know the stories as well as I?" she questioned him, but not so loud so that Merry and Pippin in front of them could hear.

"I do not know" he replied, without looking at her but looking straight ahead at the tracks that had been made by the others. She was dismayed. She had hoped for an answer that built confidence, instead she was even more nervous.

Aragorn may have sensed this as he looked sideward's towards her and then continued "We have no alternative Arwen, the Gap of Rohan takes us too close to the tower, perhaps the stories are just rumours started by the Dwarves to discourage unwanted travellers. Gimli believes his cousin can see us safely through, so let us hope that is the case".

She knew he was just saying it to try and cheer her, but however false, it did seem to help to lighten her spirits. Pushing a piece of wayward hair back behind her pointed ear, she pulled her cloak tighter still, however it did not deter the cold which had already worked its way through to her core.

" It will bring us close to Lothlorien , is that correct?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, and after the Mines, the fresh air of the golden forest will be most welcome" he said still holding her hand, a fact she was glad of.

Pippin tripped on something under the snow and flew down face first.

Being the ever supportive friend, all Merry could do was laugh. Even through all this, his humour remaining.

Aragorn left her side to pick up the Hobbit and turn him the right way up. By this time Sam and Frodo had stopped. Merry's laughter carried to them even through the howling wind. Pippin brushed himself down, covered in a new layer of snow, from head to toe.

Boromir too had slowed, wondering why Frodo and Sam were not following, he called for Gimli to halt. Legolas overheard and pulling on Gandalfs grey sleeve so too they waited.

Merry continued to laugh, perhaps preferring to hold onto this emotion than to go back to the fear he must have been feeling only moments before.

Frodo started to smirk, it started small at first, a twitch at the corner of his mouth that soon opened up into a beaming smile and laughter began to flow out. Sam looked confused , he didn't seem to find it as amusing as the other two.

"Well I'm so happy you both find this funny" Pippin said defiantly, flipping his cloak back in an overly dramatic manner trying to shake off the remaining flakes. Just as he did however the wind picked up, catching the cloak and whipping it back forward like a flag in the breeze. It fell directly in front of his face covering him completely. From this angle all Arwen could see was the back of his waistcoat and breeches, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh herself.

Gimli gave out a large hoot and clapped his gloved hands together, which seemed to echo off the mountain. Sam jumped, but it seemed that the fright was all that was needed to start him laughing , as he joined in.

Boromir smiled, as did Legolas when Aragorn again helped Pippin right himself. He rearranged the cloak how a father might dress a child. Pippin with a pout on his face looked like he might stamp his foot in a childish tantrum, but he soon surrendered and creased into laughter.

She looked to Gandalf, he stood with a neutral expression on his face , he was looking right at them, but she could tell that he wasn't seeing it, his mind wandered elsewhere. He turned again and started to move off, Legolas at his side. The moment passed with Aragorn warning Pippin to 'watch his footing, lest he tumble of the mountain next time'.

Perhaps they would be alright Arwen wondered to herself. If they could find relief from the fear up high on a mountainside in a blizzard with perils all around them. Then surely they could find it anywhere this journey may take them.

Gandalfs expression however still haunted her. Like he knew something that they didn't.

As if on cue, like he could feel it too. Aragorn took up her hand in his once again and the fellowship descended the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Moonlit Door

The wind had continued to howl about them until they finally stepped off of the mountain. The cold was intense, seeping through her cloak. tunic, flesh, muscle, bone. None of this was helped by the damp material which had been soaked through by the falling snow, which had seemed to amplify the power of the wind tenfold.

She was thankful to be out of it and the muscles in her face relaxed after hours of squinting against both the gale and the flakes that battered against her.

Gandalf was still unresponsive , only answering when spoke to directly and even then with the most limited vocabulary he could muster.

Moria was close now, although Gimli had been telling her and the others that for over two hours now. Whereas other members of the fellowship had grown sombre as the mines grew closer. For Gimli it was having the opposite effect. Almost as though he had a new lease of life and a spring in his step.

Frodo hovered near Aragorn's side. Every so often he would ask what land lay to the East or West and then they would carry on with their march.

She didn't fully realise they had arrived until Gimli let out a shriek.

"We are here , there it lies!" he cried, clapping his hands together and pushing away from the group at great speed.

It didn't look like much, at least not what she had expected from Gimli's description of a place filled with decadence and mirth.

It was dark now and the stars shone brightly in the ebony sky. Gimli stopped at the edge of a large pool that lay completely still. It may have been just a trick of the light but it looked completely black, like a tar pit apart from the stars that reflected overhead like a mirror. It made her feel uneasy, the still and quiet almost like someone was watching her and she was waiting for them to pounce. The hairs on the back of her head rose to attention.

"It's just across the other side" Gimli said, pointing to a plateau of stone that rose out of the murky water opposite them.

"The water looks too deep to cross" Boromir told them, whilst crouching down to try and see further through the surface. Behind her Bill nickered loudly and began to back up , his reins pulling taunt in Sams grasp.

"Come on Bill, not much further" Sam told the pony enthusiastically. Bill stopped, but as far as his reins would allow.

"Over here!" Legolas called from the gloom .

At the side of the cliff face there was a small walkway, no wider than if two people walked abreast. It was submerged by a few inches of water, but it was a preferred route over the alternative. Some wet boots she could deal with.

Although they could fit two by two they decided to go single file so that it wasn't a squeeze .

Legolas scouted the way, using the bottom of his bow to tap the rock formation, whilst keeping note that it stayed the same width all the way across.

Once he reached the far side he turned back to them, his blonde hair catching the silvery haze that shone from the bright moon, that kept being uncovered by clouds only to be quickly shrouded again.

"It's safe as long as you keep to the wall" he instructed, swinging his bow back onto its usual place upon his back.

Merry and Pippin went first, keeping close together. On them the water level came up to their shins, but they waded through unhesitant.

Frodo and Boromir went next, Frodo staying in the wake that the larger man left in front of him. Gandalf made his way across gingerly, lifting up the skirt of his robe slightly so it fell to just above the water level. Sam followed behind, he couldn't mask the fear on his face like the other hobbits had.

"I cant swim" he had confided to her before he set across.

"That's alright, you aren't swimming , just walking. Make sure to tread where Gandalf treads and you will be just fine" She had told him optimistically, resting her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile before continuing on his way.

She went next, Gimli close behind her, never stopping his chatter of what they could hope to find once inside. She would just be glad of a dry warm place for them to rest. The grandeur he promised would just be a bonus.

She was happy once she stepped back onto the dry grey stone. She had the irrational fear that something was going to grab her legs and pull her into the murky depths before anyone would be able to save her.

Aragorn came last, holding Bills reins tightly in his grasp. The once brave pony was coming to the end of his wits at yet another obstacle.

She watched Aragorn closely, holding her breath as he stepped close to her. Nerves rose within her, what if Bill were to bolt? They both would sink into the inky pool.

After what seemed like an age he finally stepped onto the edge of the plateau, urging Bill to step up after him. Although the pony didn't need any coaxing at all to get his hooves out of the water.

Turning around she could see the others over near the rock face gathered round.

"Dwarf doors are always invisible when closed " She heard Gimli say as she joined them. He was tapping the end of his axe across the surface of the rock. Whilst Merry and Pippin worked their way over it, moving their small hands into recesses trying to find an abnormality.

'_Oh no' _she thought to herself. '_All this way and we might not even be able to get in_'.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Gandalf chided, drumming here and there with the end of his staff.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Legolas said, turning to her, but saying it loud enough that Gimli heard and let out a grumble.

She managed a small smile back at the elf as Gandalf moved off from where they stood and walked over to a piece of rock face that lay between two ancient gnarled trees. He lay his hand on the wall and paused for a moment, closing his eyes.

Everyone studied him, hoping beyond hope he had found it.

"Now…..lets see. Ithilden" he finally spoke to himself. As soon as he had fine spider web like lines became clear across the surface of the rock. Glowing faintly like gossamer caught in the moonlight.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight " Gandalf continued as the hobbits gaped at the spectacle before them.

As if on cue the clouds parted and the moon shone brightly down to the plateau. The silvery lines began to glow ever brighter, until it was clear they formed the outline of a door. A star shone in the centre with elven script in the arches. Although beautiful, I was eerie against the dark and gloom of their surroundings.

Nobody said a word, most unsure of what it read. Gimli let out a low breath.

Going closed to the door and running his hand over the scripture, Gandalf finally stepped back and tapped his staff lightly.

"It reads, 'the doors of Durin, lord of Moria, Speak friend and enter" he told them, turning back to face them.

"What do you suppose it means?" Merry asked, looking around behind him at some unseen noise.

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open " Gandalf replied optimistically. Turing back towards the door he placed the end of his wooden staff upon the star at the centre.

"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" he spoke loudly to the rock face in her tongue.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, looking down Sam was right next to her.

"What did he say?" he asked her, his blue eyes reflecting the stars from above as he looked up at her.

"He said, 'Gate of the elves , open now for me' " she explained with a smile. But that was soon extinguished when she saw that the doors remained closed.

Gandalf faltered, then raised his hands to the surface.

" Fennas nogothrim lasto beth lamthen" he spoke now in the tongue of the dwarves of which she knew some.

Again she tried to translate for Sam.

"It loosely says 'doorway of the Dwarves listen to my words' " she told him.

"Nothings happening" Pippin piped up as everyone waited for something, anything to happen with bated breath.

Gandalf half turned from the door to throw him a look, his annoyance building at the same rate as his frustration. He whispered something to himself and began pushing on the rock. Her heart sank.. He was out of ideas.

All this way and now they were stuck again. She looked to Aragorn and then to Boromir whose faces both mirrored what she was feeling, but none of the dared to say it.

"What are you going to do then" Pippin asked , not understanding that now was not the best time for those sort of questions.

Spinning around from the wall, his cloak twirling about him, his face holding fury in its withered features.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took and if that does not shatter them, I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" he shouted his voice echoing off the rock surrounding them, giving it a much more menacing tone.

Pippin shrank back not knowing what to say. Boromir put his hand on his shoulder and said "come on lad, come over here" and led his to the waters edge to gaze into the pool.

Gandalf had turned back to the wall and the others lingered not knowing how to proceed.

They too turned away one by one, following Boromirs lead and left the old wizard to his thoughts.

Sitting down on a rock that jutted out from the rock face. Arwen leaned back . Everything was so still here. Being between the rock no breeze stirred so the water lie completely at rest.

Glancing over to Gandalf she felt pity. He was scouring the bright doorway , muttering a range of tongues, she could just about hear. Each time the same response from the door. Nothing.

"Do you think we did the right thing by turning back?" a voice asked her before joining her on the rock.

"I don't know Legolas, I know the mountain was too dangerous, but something doesn't seem right about this place. Everything seems so still, like it has been forgotten about. Where is the welcome Gimli spoke of?" she confided to her friend.

"I know what you mean, perhaps it is a good thing that we cannot enter, perhaps a sign that we should head for the Gap instead" he said , keeping his voice as low as hers so not to be overheard.

A rock fell from the cliffs above and shattered as it hit the grey slate floor sending out shards in all directions. Looking up she thought she saw the shape of a figure moving away from the edge, but it was most likely her fears playing on her nerves.

"Do you feel it too?" he asked, his eyes still looking intently on the ridge above them.

"Feel what?" she questioned , her own eyes scanning for any further sign of movement.

"Like something is following us, watching us" he explained.

"I think it's just this place, it plays tricks with my mind, like I'm specifically searching all the dark places, trying to find something" she told him.

He paused, pondering what she had said.

"Still glad you came?" he asked out of nowhere, with a smirk on his face.

She laughed and gave him a small shove on his shoulder.

She didn't give him an answer, there was none to give. She didn't even know the answer herself.

Aragorn untied Bills bridle after he had unburdened the pony of the equipment he was carrying.

"Are you sure we shouldn't keep him until Gandalf managed to open it ?" Boromir asked him.

"He said he could do it, so we must have faith in him" Aragorn replied, stroking the horses mane.

"Why cant Bill come? he has come this far" Sam said miserably whilst feeding Bill some oats from his hand.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill " Aragorn told him, trying to comfort Sam as much as he could.

Bill made his way back along the shallows as fast as he could. He stopped looking back to see if the others were following.

"Buh Bye Bill!" Sam called to him, before turning away, his eyes glistening more than usual.

The pony trotted away with some urgency, happy to get away from this unmoving place.

"Don't worry Sam he knows the way home" Aragorn said.

A splash in the water made her sit up straight, looking away from the exchange. Legolas did the same beside her, searching across the way for the source.

It came again just as loud as the first , echoing on the rock and shattering the silence.

Casting ripples across the surface of the water that once remained still. Merry threw another stone. It landed a few feet out in front of him with a loud plopping sound.

She almost scolded herself for assuming the worst.

Pippin following in his friends influence, was about to throw a stone of his own when Aragorn caught his sleeve.

"Do not disturb the water" he told him in a calm manner, not quite telling off but with enough warning that the Hobbit could not mistake the hint.

"Oh its useless" she heard Gandalf call out from his place at the door, Frodo seated beside him.

Her gaze kept averting back to the water though, the ripples on the surface remained, distorting the once peaceful reflection of the moon in a grotesque manner.

Sliding down from the rock she made her way to stand beside Aragorn and Boromir. They too were transfixed, both of them with their hands on the pommels of their blades. She followed suit, hoping that she would not need to draw Hadhafang from its sheath.

The water shivered, it was obvious this time, not the ever increasing circles. It had movement of its own. Something had been disturbed.

"We should get back towards the wall" Boromir suggested, as he backed away.

"I agree" Legolas said as he motioned for Merry, Pippin and Sam to follow him.

Backing away with Aragorn at her side all she heard from behind her was Gandalf saying the words " Mellon" and then the sounds of rock grating against rock as the doorway opened , revealing the dark passageway inside.

Relief flooded her, the doors could not have opened a moment sooner. They all came together , crowding round the entrance each trying to get a look inside.

Aragorn was behind her now, but he was looking at the water, his eyes scanning.

Gandalf picked a crystal from his bag, a piece of quartz , roughly hewn and placed it firmly into the top of his staff. Then he started the procession inside.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin" Gimli prattled on to Legolas as they entered a moonlit chamber.

It had an odd smell about it and pieces of lose rock cracked beneath her feet. The Hobbits huddled together in the darkness, clutching at each others cloaks. The air lay warm and close.

Gandalf's staff at the front began to emit a low light, from the crystal. Not enough to see far, but enough that the shapes in the room around them began to take form.

Her breath caught in her throat. Broken furniture, great stone columns littered the floor. But it was the bodies strewn about so carelessly that had shocked her.

Gimli continued his talk, but she could hear him over her own thoughts. The dead bodies of Dwarves lined the floor and the walls, bones and weapons dropped beside them.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb" Boromir stated, breaking her from her trance.

Turning back towards the rest of the fellowship, Gandalf's light brightened up the area in which the rest of them now stood, making it easier to see the fallen.

She raised her hand to her mouth, the smell becoming overwhelming once she associated it with decomposing flesh.

Gimli let out a strangled cry, almost primal. The Hobbits begun to back up till they got behind Aragorn who was working his way through to take a look.

"Nooo!" Gimli shouted into the gloom, his echoes replied to him, carrying his anguish deeper into the mountain.

Crouching down amongst some broken pillars, Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the corpses. He drew it closer to his face to examine it, twisting it this way and that, the head glinting.

Casting it away he rose back to his feet in one swift motion.

"Goblins" he called to the rest of them.

Her fear rose again, drawing with it Hadhafang. He hand gripped it tightly around the hilt and she knew that her knuckles would be white under her gloves.

She heard Aragorn and Boromir do the same and quicker than a flash Legolas notched an arrow into his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here" Boromir called. Backing up whilst keeping his eyes fixed on the darkness ahead.

The hobbits scampered past her, best place for them.

"Get out of here, Get out" Boromir called to them , making sure they were to safety before the other proceeded to follow them.

She, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf remained but a moment. They all cast each other the same look. Defeat. They had been defeated at every juncture.

That was when she heard the water splash outside and her stomach instinctively dropped.

"Strider" Sam screamed in fear at the top of his lungs . Followed by a roar that would haunt her for life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Submersion**

She couldn't remember beginning to run. But she burst from the entrance as fast as she could, the cold air hitting her hard. Legolas was in front, his reactions just slightly faster than her own. He had already loosed two arrows which raced ahead of them, beating them in the chase.

As she skidded to a stop , the scene before her almost seemed unreal. A gigantic beast had emerged from the pool, its tentacles were flying in all directions, spilling the water from the pool across the surface of the plateau. It thrashed wildly, back and forward screaming a most deafening sound. The hobbits were at the waters edge , holding on to Frodo anyway that they could. The beasts tentacle had his foot tightly secure and it was trying to drag him beneath the murky depths. She hesitated not knowing what to do, where to strike, where to begin.

Legolas continued shoot. Suddenly the creature retreated ,sliding back beneath the surface, releasing Frodo so that he was able to scamper back up the shore. The other three hobbits following suit.

But it resurfaced. This time it was able to force more of its monstrous body out of the water. The tentacles came for Frodo once again, driven like moths to a flame.  
She managed to find her footing and powered ahead, brandishing her sword. Her one goal, to get to the four of them and bring them back to safety.

Having been further back in the cave than she and Legolas had been, Aragorn and Boromir both emerged seeing the horror for the first time.

Both hesitated as she had, their mouths dropping open in awe, their hands tightening on the hilts, before following behind her towards the danger.

The tentacles were too fast for her, although she ran at top speed. They moved in unison, one tentacle heading straight for Frodo, whilst the others flanked it. She was just about to grab the hobbit when the flanking limbs spun back, knocking her and the other three hobbits to the ground.

The main tentacle proceeded then to harness Frodo again, whipping him effortlessly up into the air. He dangled upside down. His cloak falling across his head, the tentacle then receded back over the creatures head. The large mouth opening to expose rows upon rows of jagged teeth as it let out another shrill shriek. Amplified in the confined space.

Pain shot up her right leg as she clattered to the cold stone floor, but she managed to turn and get back to her feet ignoring it. Adrenaline taking over.

"Strider!" Frodo cried from above them, whilst being flung about like a child might swing a rag doll.  
Aragorn and Boromir had charged into the water by now, attacking tentacles where they could. Frodo remained up high flailing wildly to try to break free.

Running back towards them, she called to the other three remaining hobbits "Get back to the wall!". She saw them move off in theat direction without needing further prompting.  
Lunging back into the fray she manged to cut a tentacle as it appeared from under the surface of the water, but the skin was tough and barely left a scratch. Aragorn screamed with effort as he put all his weight behind a hefty swing , managing to chop through the width of the tentacle. The creature let out another shriek , this time in pain as its severed limb splashed back down into the water.

Boromir followed his lead, cutting through another, as it curled around him trying to constrict. Another shriek. She managed to get a few good cuts in. Sending the snake-like appendages reeling back. Before she was able to put all her strength behind a blow that sliced straight through.

As the fallen limb dropped it covered her with a splash, she wiped her arm across her face and surveyed the situation again.

No matter how many were cut, there still seemed to be two more to replace it. They had to find the base of the tentacle that held Frodo and fast. The mouth of the beast opened fully now , its countless eyes glistening in the moonlight as it began to lower the screaming hobbit towards its maw.

This is it. if the creature releases Frodo now all will be lost, she thought as she batted away another limb as it snaked its way towards Aragorn.

She could see the base of the tentacle that held him, but covering it was a gauntlet of half a dozen others. Still they pushed forward, her, Boromir and Aragorn, hacking away as best they could. Legolas covering them with a steady flow of arrows. She could see one had caught the creature in one of its larger eyes as it now leaked a heavy thick blood into the water around them.

The strain of wading through the water and swinging her sword about her was taking its toll and she wasnt sure if it was water spray or a sheen of sweat that covered her brow. She couldn't see the other two but she could feel their presence at her back as they continued to hack their way towards it.

She screamed with effort as she managed to sever another one, the limb continuing to twitch as it made its descent. From out of nowhere another emerged rapidly from the surface and struck her across her temple. Stunned for a moment she staggered backwards colliding with Aragorn behind her. He turned quickly grabbing her around her waist to steady her. Her vision swam and she blinked a few times to try and get it to focus. Boromir pushed forward and cleared the area next to the base . Although dazed she managed to follow Aragorn his hand now taking a firm grip on her arm as he pulled her through.

An arrow whistled past her, imbedding itself deep into the flesh of the tentacle, it shuddered leaning forward, bring Frodo away from the mouth.

"Help Me!" he cried to them, the terror clear on his stricken face. With the tentacle leaning forward, Aragorn seized the opportunity to take the swing.

His sword glinted in the moonlight as it sliced through the toughened flesh. It looked as though it took no effort at all, the blade sliding through like a knife on warm butter. But she knew he was putting all that he had behind it. He had this one shot, the muscles of his biceps strained under the fabric of his tunic.

The blade reappeared from the other side having gone straight through. the blood began to well out of the open wound and down the remaining stump. The tentacle from above the line of the cut fell, releasing Frodo , but letting him drop along with it. He screamed anew, this time in fear of crashing beneath the surface, but better she thought than him crashing down into waiting jaws.

Luckily Boromir positioned himself beneath the hobbits fall, his feet braced apart, his hands outstretched. He caught him just in time, stopping him from hitting the water. Without halting he flung Frodo against his shoulder how one might hold a child and began to run back towards the entrance to the mines.

Aragorn pushed her before him, she dared not turn as she knew the creature would surely be after them.

"Into the mines!" she heard Gandalf shout before her. He stood in the doorway, the light emanating from his staff a beacon in the dark. Gimli and the other hobbits were already inside . Legolas continued to fire. she could feel the beast right behind them, the remaining tentacles about to grab them. Her heart thudded in her chest, her breath ragged.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried out, hoping that the elf may be able to buy them some time.

Legolas took aim, looking graceful as ever amongst the chaos. The arrow left the bow as fast as lightning piercing the sky. Due to the screech that the beast gave out she assumed that the arrow had connected with something vital.

"Keeping running" Aragorn shouted just behind her. Legolas jumped down from the plinth her was stood on and passed Gandalf in the doorway.

They were close now , the dangerous mines now their only option of a safe refuge.

Gandalf too went inside, disappearing behind the dark shroud.

The creature was persistent , it was right behind them again, she could feel its breath on them.

They almost flung themselves inside the entrance way, crashing into the other members of the fellowship as the beast crashed into the rock face behind them. It was still trying to pursue them, though the doorway was clearly too small. Wrapping its tentacles around the open door it tried to squeeze its bulging mass through the small gap.

But the doors were weak, or if they were strong there were still no measure next to the amount of pressure the squid like beast exerted upon them. The rocks began to crumble, the lintel falling through to cover the exposed entrance. Each time a new piece fell she felt safer from the beast, but the room around them became darker. The tumbling rocks came closer and the fellowship moved further back into the black, dust covering them and making it hard to breathe. Still the beast came, its roars of frustration still shaking her ribcage. From above she heard a colossal crack and all of them shielded themselves as a huge boulder, almost as big as the beast came crashing down before them, raining bits of debris and large chunks of rock all around which scraped at her arms and her face. She turned away, her back now taking the brunt of the strikes. She felt arms encircle her in the dark and straight away she knew who it was, she leaned forward against his chest, his heart beating almost as fast as hers. A steady beat though, away from the carnage of noise around her. His breath tickled her face but she did not move away. One of his hands came up to smooth down her back, starting just below the crown of her head, down her spine to rest at the small of her back. Her eyes closed, relishing the contact as she put both arms around him too. Entwined in the black.

The falling rocks came less now, and the beasts muffled roars were hardly audible from outside. None of the fellowship had said a word. She could hear their gasps and heavy breathing and pictured each of them in her mind. The hobbits bracing themselves on their knees. Gimli propped over by the wall his axe in hand. Gandalf leaning on his staff. Boromir still clutching Frodo lest he be taken again. Legolas looking...perfect as usual, the thought made her smile.

" We now have but one choice" Gandalf spoke , his voice amplified in the dark making her jump slightly. His staff brightened and through the dust and gloom she saw the fellowship exactly how she pictured them, however Legolas seemed to be a little bit too dirty to be considered perfect.

"We must face the long dark of Moria , be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world" He warned them, reawakening the fear she felt back at Caladrahlas about the rumour of the menace awoken by dwarven greed.

Boromir placed Frodo back on he floor and the hobbit quickly regrouped with the other three. Sam eyed him over, and turned him round to ascertain if he was injured. His concern was touching, like a mother fussing over her child. She left Aragorns arms although reluctantly and brushed herself down , the dust and fragments of rubble falling away. Her legs were soaked through from being in the water. so much for just getting her boots wet she mused to herself wryly. As she stood up straight from adjusting her left boot , Aragorn was back right in front of her. He outstretched his hand and gently held the right side of her face, turning it to her left, the touch of his bare fingertips on her flesh sent shiver up from the contact to her hairline.

"The wound will need to be cleaned" he said in a matter of fact manner.

It took her a moment for her to realise what his meaning was and she looked at him quizzically.

he pulled the stopped out of his waterskin and doused a piece of cloth from his pack. raising her own hand to her face she felt up from her jaw line, her face was warm and wet and took it away to see red. She was injured and hadn't even felt it. She continued working her way up to her temple then to her brow , as soon as she touched it she let out a hiss. The stinging pain struck her suddenly and made her drop her hand away from it and back to her side immediately. Aragorn came back towards her with the wet cloth. He dabbed around the wound, getting rid of the fragments. It stung but she tried not to grimace, not wanting to seem weak. It was embarrassing enough that she seemed to be the only one with a substantial injury in the first place. He was firmer with the cleaning on the rest of her face, getting rid of the blood that had started to dry on her right side cheek.

"It must have happened when the tentacle struck me" she said as much to herself as to him, when she recalled the strike she had in the water.

He nodded, still examining any places he had missed. He was so close, his lips parted as he concentrated. His blue eyes intense. If ony he would kiss her. After the commotion it was just what she wanted most. To feel safe again in his embrace. But she knew that wouldn't happen, not with the other members so close by. Storing the cloth back in his pack he moved away. The disappointment must have shown on her face for he raised his eyebrows slightly and asked " Are you alright?".

"Im fine" she said , wiping some of the excess water away from her cheek.

Pippin started coughing violently as a small patch of ceiling rained down yet more powdered rock upon him. He waved it away, how one might try to swat a fly.

"Quietly now" Gandlaf said to him as he passed to start the procession once more.

"It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed" he instructed , stepping over a fallen dwarf.

She hoped he was right, and that they would travel stealthily amongst the mine. But they had not been lucky so far, would their luck change now?

They carefully picked their way through the fallen debris and skeletal remains, trying not to disturbed the still and silence as well as the dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews, they definitely give me the motivation to carry on with the story. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

The inky blackness consumed everything around them. It did not seem likely that it was getting any lighter, so she assumed that their eyes were adjusting. The hobbits were tripping over the loose stones and furniture less and less. Most of them remained silent, heeding Gandalfs warning and trying to stay undetected. Although every so often someone would think they saw something move in the gloom, or ask about an item they saw strewn across the floor. They did not however speak about the countless dwarves who still littered the floors. Gimli she noted, tried his best not to pay attention to them and he blinked back moist eyes whenever they came across a new batch.

After a while of undistinguishable time they came to a great cavern. A small stone walkway was carved, snaking its way across the chasm below. They would have to go single file, if this was the right way. She felt the unease rise in her. None of them would be happy letting the hobbits walk alone. They had constantly shielded them since the incident with the beast, and single file up high like this would leave them exposed.

Luckily Gandalf carried on around the side of the cavern wall, the path of which narrowed aswell. Ladders and iron chains covered the dark walls and made their way down into the pit below, swaying in the breeze created from within the chasm , clanking them together.  
Pickaxes and buckets littered the walkway and at one point she had to grab Sams arm as he fell forward over the shattered remains of a pail.

They had the sheer wall on one side of them which comforted her. It meant she only had to worry about the side of the pit, and what lingered below.  
Gandalf lead the way, the light from his staff shining along the rock face giving it and iridescent hue. The company came to a halt as Gandalf stopped at an outcrop of stone. He rested his hand upon it and then she noticed the dark silver veins that were underneath. Mithril veins.  
"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels...but Mithril" Gandalf told them, tracing his finger down one of the prominent veins, before tilting his staff towards the pit to illuminate more of the ore and confirm her suspicions.

It was quite a sight to behold. Staring over into the glowing pit she could feel the expanse of the mine. Rows upon rows of ropes, chains, scaffolding and ladders entwined down and then out of view.  
Beside Sam, Merry leaned further forward, trying to see the bottom which would be well out of their view. Aragorn moved as if to stop him but Pippin got there first, he pushed his hand against Merry's chest stopping him from leaning out further.  
They must have stood there for about five minutes, observing this rare beauty and getting a small break from walking when Gandalf resumed ,taking his staff with him. She watched as this allowed the darkness to slither back in to the crevices below.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him" Gandalf said to Gimli who was directly behind him.  
"Oh that was a kingly gift " Gimli exclaimed with a gasp.  
"Yes, I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire" Gandalf continued, causing Frodo to give out a gasp of his own.

The stone path soon led them upwards and away from the pit, till they came to the bottom of a steep staircase. Gandalf checked behind him to see that none of the company had been left behind or had wandered off before he started their ascent.  
The steps had no form of regularity, some of them were little more than an inch high, whilst other required the hobbits and Gimli to scramble up onto the new ledge. She helped Sam up to the higher ones, lifting him as best she could with Boromirs assistance . Aragorn who was further up the line had a harder time, Helping to push Gimli up who was ahead of him, before turning to pull up Frodo, Merry and Pippin behind him. She could hear Boromirs laboured breathing behind her, he was getting tired, as were they all. The stairs it seemed went ever on.

Over time, the stairs became more uniform, the same depth as the one before. But the incline grew ever steeper, until they were climbing the stairs more like ladders, using their hands to steady themselves through fear of falling backwards. Her arms and legs ached and every so often she had to pause just to give them a slight reprieve.  
" Are you alright?" Boromir asked behind her.  
"I'm fine thankyou" She replied, before flexing her hands ready to start off again. "And you?" she asked returning the gesture.  
"Well, if I never see another stair again... it will be too soon" He replied with a smile.  
She laughed , turning back to check that Sam had not gone too far ahead.  
"Could not have said it better myself " Legolas called up from the back of the line, before the three of them moved off once more.

It did not take her long to catch up with Sam, who was leaning against the stairs panting heavily when she drew near.  
Putting her hand on his leg she gave it a squeeze "Come on Sam, the stairs can not go on forever" she tried to assure him, despite her own grievances with them.

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone slipping in front of her, kicking free a mass of grit and loose stones behind them which showered down around her and the others. They coughed and spluttered, having all been looking upwards at the time to see what was going on.  
"Pippin" She heard Merry scold from ahead.  
"Are you all aright?" Aragorn called down to them, obviously concerned by their coughing in unison.  
" We are fine" Boromir replied for all of them, signalling them to move off once again.

She wasnt sure how long they were climbing for, but after what seemed like an eternity they finally reached a platform. She straightened up when she reached the top, stretching out her muscles in her back which had been hunched over for too long on the climb. Boromir did the same, whilst Legolas walked towards her surveying their new surroundings.

Gandalf was stood on a higher piece of the platform in front of three huge passages that led off in different directions. He looked at each in turn studying them.

" Ow, my hands " Pippin said lifting his hands up to view them in the dim light. They were red raw where he had slipped on the hard stone and he tried to pick out any of the bits of debris that clung to the scuffed skin.

"I hope after all that we went the right way, I don't think I could manage to go down all those stairs" Sam said to Frodo, who nodded in agreement.

Gimli was sat on the floor over near the ledge to the higher part of the platform, he was breathing loudly ,his chest heaving in and out trying to get his breath pattern back to normal.

Aragorn came over to her ,Legolas and Boromir a sheen of sweat covered his brow and dampened his hair through all the exertion. But she remembered thinking in that moment that he never looked more handsome.

"Everyone alright here?" he asked, taking a drink from his waterskin and then handing it to her. Their fingers touching for an instant in the exchange.

She nodded, pulling the cork out of the top and taking a large gulp of the warm water, trying to quench her thirst and dry mouth.

"Please tell me we went the right way" Boromir said , flicking a chunk of stone that had been caught on a piece of his cloak, over the edge of the platform.

Looking back towards Gandalf who still stood in front of the three doorways, Aragorn hesitated.

"I am sure he is just checking that he does not take the wrong path" He said, but it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of this fact just as much as Boromir.

They all waited, staring in the wizards direction, two elves, two men, four hobbits and one heavily panting dwarf. Inside them all a small part of them screamed in tiredness and anger when at last the wizard spoke.

"I have no memory of this place" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

The rock that she was using for a seat was cold and damp. She could feel it seeping through the fabric of her travelling trousers but she paid it little mind. She was far to weary to find another rock and the idea of standing after climbing all those stairs was almost incomprehensible. They had been sitting here for almost two hours now, lost in the depths of the mines perhaps never to see sunlight again. But she mentally scolded herself whenever her mind wandered to those dark thoughts.

Gandalf sat on the higher plinth deep in thought. Every so often he would mutter something to himself. This would make everyone look round in unison, hoping that the words were about the correct path to take. But alas it seemed as though the Wizard was no closer to finding the path than when they had originally reached this place.

Whilst he contemplated which of the three to take, the others had used the reprieve to gather their strength. Resting their legs, refreshing themselves with water and taking a few bites of their rations. But they had to conserve them, who knew how long it would be till they could replenish their stocks.

Aragorn had taken charge of dividing the rations up among them and he managed to give them each enough that it would take the edge off the hunger but without depleting much of what they carried.  
"Can I just have a little bit more?" Pippin tried to plead with him after he had finished off his last slice of apple.  
" You will be thanking me for this later I assure you" Aragorn answered ending the debate before it had begun.  
Pippin said no more, he just sat sullenly rubbing at his half full stomach and looking at the floor.  
No one wanted to disturb Gandalf while he was thinking, so they left his rations in a piece of cloth, ready to be given to him when he wanted them.

"Do you think we should have taken another path back there" Boromir asked Gimli. But the dwarf merely gave a shrug.  
"Perhaps even if we have, the paths will meet up again through one of those doorways" Sam offered up optimistically.  
"I hope so Sam" Arwen said with a smile, trying to reassure the Hobbit even though his suggestion was highly unlikely in this labyrinth of corridors and hidden passages.  
Legolas took a small bite of a piece of apple every so often, trying to savour what little he had. He stayed alert though, constantly checking over the edge or down the stairs that they had come from, never letting himself rest for too long.

Once Aragorn had returned the food to his pack he came over to sit by her on the rock.  
"Its damp" she said looking up at him just before he began his descent.  
" I don't mind" he said with a small smirk, gesturing to the rest of the dreary setting around them.  
" He hasn't moved from that spot since we got here, should we be worried?" Aragorn asked quietly next to her so only she could hear.  
" He is probably just working it through, double checking before he commits to one of them" she answered, leaning towards him slightly so her arm rested gently against his.  
"Could you hear any of what he was muttering about?" he questioned, leaning towards her in response so that their arms were pressed as close as they could be.  
"Not really, just ramblings" she answered, glancing back over to the defeated looking wizard.

"Frodo , why dont you go and take Gandalf his rations?" Aragorn softly asked the hobbit who was sat next to Merry.

She could see Frodo hesitate. Looking uncertainly at the old man, not wanting to be the one to intrude upon Gandalfs private thoughts. She also knew he would be the best one to do it. He got up from his position on the floor and picked up the folded cloth containing the rations that they had set aside for Gandalf. He walked slowly over before sitting down beside him handing him the package. They talked quietly and she felt it almost rude to listen in, so she changed her attention back to the rest of the group.

"Gimli you really should eat something" she said to the dwarf when she realised he had not touched any of his rations and was just pushing them around on the cloth before him.

"I don't feel like them, someone else can take them if you want" he replied pushing the cloth away and leaning back.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gimli?" Boromir laughed trying to lighten the dwarfs mood. But he merely smiled and resumed his brooding.

" You need to eat to preserve your energy" Legolas said, always the voice of reason " We still have far to go".

"Whats the point?" Gimli spat back loudly, causing Pippin to jump beside him "If all these Dwarves were killed here, what hope do ten of us stand? He said his voice returning to its normal level.

"A small company such as us have the element of stealth, we can navigate the mines silently. We have a hope, a good one" Aragorn replied to him in a serious tone.

Gimli did not reply, he simply shook his head and then dragged the cloth back towards him, taking up a piece of dried meat in his gloved hand and bit into it.

Although she felt the utmost sympathy for Gimli at the loss of his kin, he should have been more wary. His negativity and doubt might rub off on the other members of the fellowship, and that was the last thing that they needed in this godforsaken place.

"Oh it's that way!" Gandalf said standing up more spritely than a regular man of his age.

She felt relief wash over her, this was just the good news that the company needed right now. The sooner that she could be out under the stars again the better.

"He's remembered" Merry said, whilst getting up from his place on the floor and packing up his waterskin in his pack.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" Gandalf replied, which did not seem like the most credible answer that she had hoped for.

She picked up her own pack and slung it over her shoulder as they all moved to the middle doorway where Gandalf waited for them.

He rested his hand on Merry's shoulder, his earlier doubts seemed to have been washed away and the old Gandalf that she knew was returned to them.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" he joked, and it brought a smile to all of them, including Gimli.

He led the way, staff of light in hand down a crumbling stairway. They all remained silent except for the thud of their boots on the stone floor and the soft padding of the barefooted hobbits. As they came to the bottom she was aware that the room had opened up. She could no longer see the walls through the gloom and Gandalfs staff only lit up a few broken columns around them.

"Let me risk a little more light" He said, elevating his staff away from him, the crystal at the top growing brighter like a beacon in the dark.

She let out a gasp that was mirrored by most of the company as the chamber that they now stood in was revealed. A grand hall of stone, that seemed to go on for miles. Arched ceilings and rows of pillars for as far as the eye could see. There was too much to look at and she found her eyes wandering off surveying everything she could, her mouth agape. She had not expected such grandeur in the mine, Gimli had not been exaggerating when he had spoken of Moria.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf introduced, giving the sight the proper introduction and respect that it deserved.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake" Sam mused beside her as he span full circle taking in all the sights he could.

They carried on walking on through the hall, pillars flanking their sides. Although she was in awe of this place there was an unease to it as well. After what had happened to the dwarves here, it would be foolish to let their wits slip now. She often found herself double checking behind columns and in the dark recesses for some unseen foe.

As they travelled they soon saw a room over to their right. There was a light coming from within, extremely strange since they had not seen any natural light for some time now.

They halted. From where they stood she could see that the room was filled with yet more corpses and the light was coming from a window up high. The ray of light that fell through was directed to a large stone tomb that lay in the centre.

Gimli let out a cry of something inaudible before running off towards the doorway.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried out after him hoping to stop the dwarf who was clearly motivated by his grief rather than reason.

Gimli did not stop. Nor did he respond to Gandalfs cry, instead he barreled through the doorway and only halted once he had reached the tomb.

The rest of them followed him, uneasy about veering off of the path but as understanding of their friend as they could be. Once inside the room she wrinkled her nose at the smell, it smelt of death. There were more bodies here than there had been in the antechamber and the air felt heavy with the stench.

"No , No" Gimli cried over the surface of the tomb, sliding down into a crouch to kneel before it. Coming to his side Boromir laid a hand on his shoulder, showing his silent support for his grieving comrade.

On the other side of him Gandalf pushed the dust that lay on top o the tomb away so he could better see the runes that were etched there.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He translated to the rest of them. "He is dead then. It's as I feared".

Letting out a wail Gimli let the sobs take him. They seemed to echo off the walls around them making her feel claustrophobic. She looked to Legolas who seemed to be as uneasy as her, his eyes kept darting back to the door that they had entered checking to see that they had not been followed.

Giving his staff and hat to Pippin, Gandalf bent down to a fallen dwarf and prised an old tome from his skeletal hands. He blew at the dust that had settled on the cover and it swirled into the ray of light like a thousand shimmering diamonds .

"We must move on, we cannot linger" Legolas said quietly to her and Aragorn, whilst still surveying the area for any threats. Aragorn nodded, looking back to the sobbing dwarf and seemed perplexed as to how he could get he company moving once more.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall" Gandalf read from the tome, making everyone in the room turn towards him. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes".  
The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise at the words, fearing what they would say next.  
"Drums...drums…in the deep" he continued, coming to the last part of the tattered book, the fellowship held their breaths as he spoke.  
"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark,We cannot get out… They are coming" he finished meeting there gaze.

A clattering from over at the far side of the room which echoed all around and reverberated in her chest made her jump. Instinctively she raised her hand to grab at the hilt of her sword. Only it was not some foe that she was met with. Instead it was the guilty face of Pippin over near a well. He stood next to a skeleton that was propped up there, its final resting place. Only the skeleton had a lack of a head. That she assumed was what had fallen down into the mouth of the well, ricocheting off of everything that it came into contact with underneath. She could still hear it falling below them now.  
Pippin turned fully towards them slowly, not wanting to meet their steely gazes. As he did his cloak knocked the rest of the skeleton and it too toppled backwards into the abyss, dragging a bucket and chain along with it. The sound made her feel sick, all hope of travelling through the mine unnoticed now seemed like a faint glimmer of hope. It crashed and banged all the way down and she closed her eyes willing it to stop.

Silence.

It finally ended but they all still stood frozen, no one daring to make a sound or even breathe.

Silence.

Boromir was the first to let go, exhaling. His shoulders noticeably relaxing as he believed that they had averted the danger.  
Slamming the book shut, Gandalf too let out his breath turning to Pippin with a face more angry than she had ever seen it.

"Fool of a took" He spat at him "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" he finished grabbing both his hat and staff from the now quivering hobbit.

Boom.

Her heart almost skipped a beat as she heard from the depths below the sound of a drum. She had hoped she had misheard it. Perhaps just the skeleton or the bucket continuing its descent.

Boom.

Another hit, she looked into the faces of the others .Terror was all she saw there.

Boom, Boom, Boom , Boom. It continued like a heartbeat with a beat much slower than her own, but it soon picked up the pace.

"Frodo" Sam cried pointing to the scabbard that hung from Frodo's belt. lifting Sting from the sheath and seeing the blue hue emitted from the enchanted blade confirmed it.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted and then her heart began to thud as loudly as the drum.

Thanks for reading, I hope to update the next chapter soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, although she knew she was moving as fast as she could. Her blood was pumping in her ears so loudly that she could barely hear the sounds of everyone shouting around her.

Boromir beat her to the doorway that they had entered and stuck his head out to take a look.

Whoosh.

An arrow whistled by the side of his head, striking the door and imbedding itself deep into the old wood. The shaft wobbled backwards and forwards, the power shaking through it.  
Quickly Boromir turned , pulling the doors shut behind him. There would be no hope of them holding back the hordes that were surely on their way. But it may buy them some time to prepare.

A deafening roar came from outside and it made them pause for a moment, It was no Orc call.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir stated, his face dropping as he helped Aragorn lift a heavy beam over to the doorway in the hopes of bracing it.  
"Get back and stay close to Gandalf" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits once the beam was secure.  
The hobbits did as he said, standing in a back to back formation. Their faces frightened, not knowing what to do, where to go.

She lifted a beam that was lying near the side of the tomb. It was heavy and she could feel the splinters piercing through her gloves and into the flesh of her fingertips underneath, but she kept hold of it. As he turned away from securing another piece of wood, Aragorn spotted her struggling over. He quickly came to her aid, lifting up the other end and bearing half of the weight. They were able to push it into place across the width of the doorway. Once they were done they moved back into centre of the room, holding their swords tightly, their shoulders pressed together.

Legolas was passing weapons that were scattered on the floor near the dead dwarves over to Boromir, who worked furiously at keeping the door shut for as long as he could. Large two-handed axes were crossed over each other at the centre of the double doors, helping to keep the gap closed tight. Then Legolas and Boromir came to stand back in the centre when no more could be done.

Gandalf came up beside her on her right, his face a stone mask as he tossed his hat to the ground. He held his staff in one hand and in the other his sword. Following his lead the hobbits too unsheathed their blades. They looked like children playing at battle, but they were soon going to be in the middle of a real one. Sting still shone brightly, the beacon of impending danger in the dark.

The sound of stones falling to the floor behind her made her turn. Gimli was clambering up the side of the tomb, dislodging the debris that covered the surface. Standing up he brandished his axe in two hands. His face was full of determination, replacing the grief that had been there only a few moments before.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He shouted at the door.  
She hoped that come the end of this, the ten of them would all still be drawing breath.

Something heavy collided with the door, making it bow inwards dramatically. Dust and bits of rubble fell from the ceiling around it, billowing out into the room to create a haze.  
Her mouth had become dry and she found it difficult to swallow, but she dared not take her eyes from the door. It was almost hypnotic.

The pounding on the doors continued and the screeches of the Orcs outside filtered through. The door creaked and groaned as they scrabbled at it. Trying to break pieces of wood off so that they could burrow themselves through. The distinct sound of an axe cutting through wood came to her. They were going to cut their way through, the doors would not hold for much longer.

Sheathing his sword quickly Aragorn readied his bow instead, aiming at the small hole that was now becoming visible.

Bigger and bigger it grew until the face of an orc peered in at them through the jagged edges.

Legolas fired and it struck the orc straight between the eyes. It fell to the ground letting out a high-pitched squeal before another orc took its place.

Aragorn fired the next shot, hitting the orc through the chest, it too fell away. But another regained its position.

How many were there? she wondered, though she wasnt sure if she wanted to know the answer.

A great strike on the doors forced them open. They crashed against the walls either side of them, splintering the wood further . The swarm of orcs poured their way in, filling every available space. She found her footing at once, darting to the right side of the main surge and hacking at the nearest orc as it made its way forward to where the hobbits stood. Her sword found a soft spot at the base of the Orcs neck and it sprang forth a spray of black blood as the Orc sank to the ground.

Aragorn and Legolas still fired a volley , their speed at notching arrows almost a blur. Boromir had taken to the left side of the room, he crashed into an Orc as it tried to make its way around him, pushing it back into its kin behind.

She stood with her back to a column so that she did not have to worry about a strike from behind. She could focus all her energy on the steady stream of orcs that still flowed through the open doorway. She struck another through its stomach, twisting the blade as she removed it, spilling its innards on the cold stone floor. An orc brandishing a spear leapt towards her, giving her little time to move out of the way. The spear hit the column, where just moments before her head had been, giving off a small spark as the steel hit stone. She spun round facing him once again, looking for an opening anywhere. Its face was grotesque, great big yellows eyes, hooded by heavy lids and a gaping mouth filled with black rotting teeth. It swung the spear head at her back and forwards low enough to gut her if it made contact. As the tip passed her to her left , she flung herself right. Her blade sliced up the Orcs arms in a deep gash, followed up to its neck and then she swung again. The Orcs head hit the floor first, a dull thud resonating out as the skull cracked. Its body followed after, spear still in hand as the two parts were reunited once more on the floor. She took a breath and searched the room.

Over by the far wall, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were hiding past some columns, taking out a few stray orcs when they could. Gimli still astride the tomb hacked his way at the Orcs who stood below his feet, catching most of them about the heads, splintering their skulls into tiny glistening fragments.

Gandalf twirled about , his cloak spinning around his legs as he defended himself with his staff and attacked with his blade. He was making quick work of the Orcs surrounding him.

Aragorn and Boromir tirelessly hacked at the stream that was still coming through the doors, though it did not seem that it was as tightly packed as the initial surge.

Where was Sam? She asked herself scanning the room as another orc made its way over to her. Its face twisted in pain which made her blink in surprise. Only once it tipped forward did she see the arrow sprouting from its back and she looked up to find Legolas. He nodded to her, standing on an elevated platform over on the left side of the room and then fired another at an Orc who was making its way up behind Aragorn. She turned back to the room and saw the hobbit she had been searching for. However he was not running about like the rest of them , instead he was rooted to the spot staring at the door. A look of sheer horror on his face. She followed his gaze and in an instant it became clear.

A huge mace crashed through the wall above the door, ripping both the doors off of their hinges and bringing the wall surrounding them down. She gasped, the debris flying in all directions as the cave troll pushed its way through into the room. Sam still stood in awe, his sword in one hand and a pan in the other.

Chains led from the arms of the cave troll to a large Orc who skittered in after him, trying his best to keep the huge beast in check.

An arrow from the left struck the troll in the shoulder causing the beast to stagger. It clapped its massive hand over the wound letting out a cry, before snorting in anger, its eyes searching the chaos for the culprit. Again it raised the mace in its other hand up high ready to slam it down in front. Right into the path of Sam.

Still transfixed, Sam only watched as the beast begun to move the mace in its downwards arc.

"Sam!" Arwen screamed, beginning to run full pelt to push the hobbit out of the way, but she knew she would never be able to get there in time.

Luckily upon hearing his name, Sam sprang forth, breaking free from whatever force had held him there. He managed to steer his way through the trolls legs and out of the way of the mace to safety. The mace cracked against the stone floor hard. Showering all around with shards that skimmed her cheeks.

It looked puzzled for a moment, wondering what had happened to its intended target before turning around to find Sam cowering there.

He was stuck in the corner of the wall and a column with nowhere to run. The beast lifted the mace from the ground once more the debris sliding off and hitting the floor below.

She had to think of something and fast, Sam would not be able to duck out of the way this time. She spotted Aragorn and Boromir behind the troll trying to grab the chains that were now swinging freely, the orc that had held them lay cut down on the floor behind.

She darted over to them trying to assist in any way that she could. Boromir managed to grab ahold of the chain attached to the trolls right side. Wrapping it over his hand so that it would not slip from his grasp. Aragorn did the same to the left and in a mighty heave they both pulled backwards, jarring the troll as he was about to drop his swing on the quivering hobbit.

"This way Sam" She shouted to him above the commotion, ushering him towards her. His eyes locked with hers and she could see the realisation and relief wash over him that there was a way out. He quickly scrambled over to her, sliding through the dust and pieces of cracked stone. Once he reached her she grabbed him by his cloak and pushed him ahead of her to hide behind one of the pillars.

She looked back to the two men who still held tightly to the chains , the troll tried to flail wildly. It didn't seem to understand why it had been immobilized. With a roar it lashed out with its mace to strike a orc that had strayed to close. Boromir who was still attached was flung violently over to the wall and only after his body had collided with the solid surface did he release the chain and sink to the floor.

He was dazed, shaking his head trying to clear his senses, but other than that he seemed unharmed.

An orc brandishing a halberd staggered over to him with a slight limp. Black blood oozed from a gash on its leg from a previous assault but Boromir had still not noticed. She picked up Aragorns bow that he had discarded to the ground when changing to his sword and quickly tried to locate the quiver.

Damn, she thought. when she could find no sign of orc was getting closer to him now. She stumbled over the body of a dead dwarf, disturbing his final resting place. The arrow which had pierced his armour caught on the material of her cloak. An arrow. She couldn't have wished for better. Kneeling down she plucked the arrow from the leather breastplate, it was imbedded deeper than she thought and she had to tug on it sharply to break it free. She notched it in the bow and in an instant the arrow bolted straight towards its intended target, striking it with deadly precision through its temple. It fell immediately.

Boromir looked up startled as the orc fell at his feet. He met her gaze and gave her a small smile of gratitude before getting up off the floor and continuing to fight the horde.

The glint of the metal chain, brought her attention back to the troll. The beast was swinging it wildly over its head. It's attention was now focused on Legolas who had managed to get two good shots in from his elevated position. However this seemed to have antagonized the already wild beast even more. It lashed out once, the heavy chain swinging downwards towards the blonde elf who nimbly evaded the strike. He spun back to the beast, notching another arrow from his quiver and releasing it so that it struck the troll in the shoulder. The beast shrieked out, the blood flowing from his fresh wound freely. He took another swing. This time the chain struck the side of a column on its path to hit Legolas. It flicked around the column, like a snake curling around a kill and then caught back on itself. Seizing the opportunity, Legolas took off towards the chain jumping up onto to it and then running up the taunt length and down the trolls large arm that was still holding onto it. Once he had made his way to the beasts shoulders he braced his feet either side of its gruesome head and took aim. The arrow hit the back of its head and it let out a shrill scream, but still the beast was not done. It flailed wildly breaking the chain free from the column by snapping the column in half how one might snap a twig. Legolas jumped from the beasts shoulders and landed on the floor in a run, darting back behind another column to the right and out of her view.

A large clang behind her made her spin round.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" Sam said behind her, as the orc that he had just smashed around the face with a pan fell dead at his feet.

She allowed herself a small smile before hacking at another who came up behind the hobbit.

She heard a loud crash of splintered stone, the troll it appeared was back to using his mace. The sound echoing all around them and she could feel it rattle through her chest. She glimpsed Gandalf as he sliced through an Orc that was using a curved dagger that looked as black as coal.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" Frodo called out with a sense of urgency.

"Frodo!" she heard Aragorn scream out in return and her heart almost skipped a beat. She looked round the corner of the column and her throat constricted.

Over at the far side, across the commotion of Gimli, Gandalf and Boromir massacring as many orcs as they could, the troll was holding a small figure in its grasp. Frodo.

"Stay here" She ordered Sam and before she knew what she was doing, her legs had begun to move. Her vision blocked out everything around her like blinkers on a horse, all she could see was Frodo. As she neared she dodged around an orc by giving it a slice to its face. She saw Frodo stab Sting into the trolls hand. The beast roared , releasing the hobbit to clatter to the ground. It inspected the wound close to its eyes before raising its heavy mace back up into the air for the killing blow. Out of nowhere , Aragorn jumped in front of Frodo, a spear brandished in his grasp. He plunged the sharp point as hard as he could at the trolls stomach, she could not see from this angle if the blade had pierced the beasts tough skin. However the force caused it to stagger backwards and drop the mace to its side. Infuriated at not being able to destroy its target it swung its other arm in Aragorns direction and he was not quick enough to move out of the way. The blow struck him across the chest and flung him to the side . He hit the stone wall about a meter up and then slammed into the floor below.

She let out a cry, he would not come away from that hit unscathed. She changed her course, as had Frodo who was now racing to Aragorns side. He was nearer than she was and reached him first.

"Aragorn" he shouted above the drone of the battle that still raged around him. But Aragorn did not rouse, she hoped he was just unconscious and she tried not to think of the worst. Just as quickly the troll was behind Frodo again, only this time it was holding the spear that Aragorn had used.

"Frodo!" She screamed out, trying to slice her way through two orcs who kept evading her blade. She managed to catch one of them in the side, blood pooling out as it fell. But the other still dodged her blows. There was no way through. She saw Frodo try to run but the troll blocked his way with the shaft of the spear, pushing him backwards against the wall.

Where was everyone else? she thought, narrowly missing the point of a rusty blade as one of the Orcs sprang at her. Everyone else was busy, Although she couldn't see Merry or Pippin. The others were all fighting somewhere or another. None were close to Frodo.

She felt close to bursting as she saw the troll raise the spear and plunge it deep into the hobbits chest.

"No!" she heard someone scream and it took her a moment to realise that it was her. She struck the remaining Orc with all she had left in her, her blade cracking through the front of its skull and coming out the back. It had gone so deep that she couldn't remove it at first but she wasnt looking at it. She was watching Frodo as his broken body slumped forward in a heap. Before tears threatened to block her sight completely.

From an alcove above Merry and Pippin reappeared, they too were screaming at the sight of their fallen friend. They both leapt at the beast, managing to grab a hold of it by the leather and iron collar it was wearing. Their small bodies shook violently back and forth as the beast tried to shake them off. But the hobbits prevailed, they struck at the trolls neck and head as many times as they could, their blades flashing when they caught the ray of light that shone into the room.

"Frodo" She heard Sam cry behind her and he raced past , avoiding the troll and the few remaining orcs to slide to a stop next to his kin.

Finally pulling her blade free she stuck it into the back of an Orc that was relentlessly locking blades with Gandalf. Once down she did not wait for thanks, she moved onto the next. Rage flowed through her and as she swung her sword she felt like it was not her directing the blade but rather some unseen force that had overcome her. The one who they were supposed to protect had succumb, the ringbearer. He who had come so far only to fail.

The troll grabbed ahold of Merry, His large hand wrapping around one of the hobbits legs and then whipped him to the ground. Pippin however stayed locked fast, his sword still stabbing any area he could. He screamed with exertion as he pierced the skin right at the back of the trolls neck, forcing the troll to lift his head upwards its mouth open in an angry roar. Legolas fired an arrow up into the soft palette that was revealed, it struck true and as soon as it connected she knew that the battle was over.

The few remaining Orcs that had not been slain raced back through the entranceway. Clearly sensing that the tide had been turned. But she could feel no joy in it.

The troll swayed back and forward its life seeping from it fast. Pippin still held on, not knowing when the best time to drop off it seemed.

Her, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf moved precariously, waiting to see where the huge beast would meet its final resting place and doing their best not to be caught beneath it.

It finally fell onto the cold stone floor, wafting up a dust cloud from under it, the impact reverberated through her boots. Pippin skidded to a stop on his back. His chest heaved and it took him a while before he lifted his head up to take a look around.

Her breath was heavy and ragged and she tripped over a piece of stone on her way to where Frodo lay, the others close behind her.

When she came round the column both Sam and Aragorn were already there. She felt some relief wash over her. Aragorn was alright he had just been knocked out by the force of the blow, although he did have some visibly nasty cuts on his face and arms.

"Oh no" her love said, looking at the crumpled hobbit on the ground beside him.

Sam was weeping, he had not had the courage to roll Frodo onto his back and so Aragorn did it as gently as he could.

A sudden choking sound filled the room as Frodo coughed and spluttered, his eyelids flickering fast like a butterfly's wing. For a moment her stomach lurched, thinking that these were the last breaths of a dying man. But something didn't quite seem right, the spear had dropped away from him and was now lying on the floor. There was no blood upon it, and there was none on Frodo either, apart from a few scratches that oozed on his face.

"He's alive?" Sam almost questioned as he wiped the tears away from his dirtied face, leaving a trail of clean skin underneath.

From behind her she heard the men let out a breath of relief, enough so that she felt the breeze ruffle the back of her hair.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt" Frodo managed to say, rubbing his chest clearly in some discomfort.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar" Aragorn said in disbelief, his hands still clutched around the hobbit.

Stepping forward from behind her, Gandalf came closer a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" he said as Pippin and Merry came up on either side of him. Merry clutching his side and Pippin dabbing a piece of cloth to a gash on his forehead.

All eyes were trained on Frodo as he pulled back a piece of his shirt. From underneath she could clearly see the glimmer of some sort of chain undershirt. It was beautiful, not like the usual pieces which are of a uniform silver colour. This was a pearly white , with a gold filigree around the neckline. A truly exquisite piece.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins" Gimli said in awe of the valuable garment.

She remembered the tale Gandalf had told them of the shirt that belonged to Bilbo, this one must be the very same.

Frodo staggered to his feet, with Aragorn for support. He brushed down his dusty trousers and then winced as his hand made contact where the spear had been pushed at him. Although it had not broken the skin a severe bruise was imminent.

Sam, fussed over his friend, flicking a piece of debris from his shoulder.

Aragorn walked over to her but he had a slight limp.

"Are you alright?" he said, looking her over to see if there was any damage.

"I think so" She said having not really considered her own wellbeing through all the commotion "What about you? that was a terrible hit when i saw you lying there i feared the worst" she said taking his hand in hers.

"I'll be alright, I've taken worse " He said with a small smile, whilst he tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. His hand went back to her chin and lifted it upwards. She assumed he was looking at some scrape or bruise that she had gathered, but then his lips pressed against hers. It surprised her and for a moment she did not reciprocate, he never showed this amount of outright affection in front of the others. Nevertheless she gave herself to it. It wasnt full of passion, it was tender, which was just what she needed right about now. The stubble on his cheeks scratched at her face but she did not mind. She relished the contact, remembering back to a time before this journey and all the kisses they had shared before in the forests of Rivendell.

When they parted she looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled before giving him another quick peck on the lips.

Turning towards the others she noticed they were all busy picking up weapons and Legolas his arrows. They did not seem to have picked up on what had happened. Or perhaps out of respect they had given them some privacy.

From outside the door the sound of the Orcs high pitched shrieking began to build once again.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded them and they took flight back through the mines once more.


	13. Chapter 13

First of all a great big thankyou to everyone who has either written a review or is now following this story, it means a lot. I would also like to thank the people that have given me some great ideas, regarding how they would like to see Arwens journey progress in the future. I will do my best to keep all of these in mind. An now onto the next chapter of the tale!

Her body ached liked never before, still she pushed it further to its limit. She knew that she was frightened but she could not act upon it, could not allow the fear to overcome her and transform her into the whimpering wreck that most men believed women would be in these situations.  
The skirmish around Balins tomb had slowed them, however all ten of them still managed to keep up a good pace all hoping that the bridge was located in the direction that they were now headed.  
She could still hear the orcs scuttling towards her in the darkness around them, reaching out to touch her from the depths, she hoped that it was just her imagination running away with her as usual.

Aragorn had positioned himself at the back of the party making sure that no one got left behind, so every so often she made sure to look back, scared that one time she did he would be missing, lost to her like she had feared when the cave troll had struck him.  
She wanted to go to him, to hold him. In his embrace everything would be alright, she felt as though she could overcome anything.  
Instead her boots thudded against the hard floor, sending sharp pains up through her bruised body and up into the headache that was building on her brow.

Glancing upwards towards the columns that they were running through the middle of, she caught sight of a group orcs scaling the side of the stone, like spiders navigating sheer surfaces with ease.

"They are above us" Legolas called out to the rest of them, having spotted them too.

"Keep together!" Boromir yelled towards the hobbits who shuffled closer together in the middle of the group. All of them still held their weapons in their hands, but with the amount of orcs that she could see shuffling in the darkness around them she doubted that they would be able to hold them back for long. There were great shafts that were cut into the floor of the cavernous room and in a matter of moments orcs were pouring out of the mouth to add to the chase. Climbing up from below ,scrabbling up the rock from some desolate pit.

A sharp pain rose up in her chest causing it to become harder to catch her breath, her feet still kept propelling her forward as though she was not the one controlling them but rather instinct had taken over. She tried to push on the pain with her free hand which eased it slightly, her eyes watering, she could not let it distract her.

It was only when she collided with Boromirs back that she looked up at their surrounding pursuers and her stomach felt like it had dropped down one of the pits. For as far as she could see there were orcs. On the ceiling, on the floors, climbing out from every dark crevice like a wave surging forward in all directions, them in the centre. This was it. After all they had gone through to get to this point this was the moment that they would go no further. This would be their final resting place, their bodies would be strewn among that of the dead dwarves who had been slain before them. The ten of them linked forever, tales would be told of their heroism, of their failure. Would her father or brothers come searching for her, to carry her body back to Rivendell to be laid to rest. If they did, would they lay Aragorn down beside her so they would be together till the end of time.

They were fully surrounded now, the circle becoming ever tighter as the orcs shuffled closer. The fellowship arranged themselves so that they stood back to back , the four hobbits remaining in the centre with her, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and Gandalf acting like a barricade around them. She braced her feet against the stone floor, waiting for the impending attack. If this was the end then she would take as many of these creatures down along with her. She only hoped that she would be struck down before Aragorn, for she wanted to remember him as he had been and not for her last sight of him to be his bloodied corpse.

Although that would be the same for anyone of them, they were a mismatched lot but she had come to care, respect and trust all of them.

Legolas, one of her oldest friends. Gandalf the father figure of the group. Gimli the dwarf who tried to hide his emotions although it made him more endearing . Even Boromir who she had originally believed to be brash and ignorant had changed in her eyes to that of a brave warrior who had given courage to the rest of them. In the midst of them the hobbits, all as innocent and pure as each other, they did not deserve the fate that lie ahead of them, they had been caught up in this war that had little to do with them. Still the Orcs would not spare them, they neither saw nor cared what was in their victims heart, they only cared for their own cruelty and malice to be administered. She knew it all to well, her mother had never recovered her spirits when she had been attacked and tortured by a group of orcs when she had travelled home from Lothlorien, but at least she had come away from her ordeal with her life.

The orc closest to her hissed, its black tongue licking along its cracked lips that were weeping from some kind of infection. Now it was a waiting game of who would be the first to attack prolonging the inevitable.

Out of the blackness behind the cascade of Orcs a fiery light began to shine. It was subtle at first and she paid it little attention, figuring it was maybe an orc carrying a torch at the back. However then a low rumble began to hum through her body like thunder in the distance.

The light was growing brighter, shining out in rays from behind the furthest columns, like sunlight breaking through the clouds.

The Orcs turned towards it too, reluctantly pulling their gaze away from their prey to focus on the light, the rumble that came with it growing steadily louder. Her stomach churned, the rumours that she had heard about what the dwarves had awoken, could this be the proof. The Orcs were moving once again but this time in the opposite direction, they scuttled back up the columns, back down below to the pit, hiding in the recesses. This did not bode well.

They all stood transfixed by the light, like moths to the flame. It grew ever closer, bathing more of the surroundings in its orange glow which looked out-of-place in this dark grey underworld, still she could not see the source. The rumbling grew louder still as a draft blew towards them, ruffling a few stray strands of her hair so that they tickled at her face, she did not brush them back instead she continued to stare. Most of the orcs had disappeared now, frightened by what was coming, obviously they knew the source well and what followed.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir questioned, the first member to have spoken since they left Balins tomb, he half turned back to the others for a reply.

She knew what she believed it was , but she could not bring herself to say the words. Another rumble shook, reverberating up through her leather boots.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world" Gandalf responded in a solemn tone, everyone turned towards him. Some knew what this meant, others did not. All of them however knew that this was bad news.

As if on que she heard a growl, quiet at first , building till it echoed all around them, the sound bouncing off the many columns to make it disorienting. The Balrog was where they were headed, now that it blocked the way where would they go.

"This foe is beyond any of you" Gandalf muttered, although it sounded as though he was including himself in this observation. "Run!" he cried suddenly, leaping away from the group having recouped some of his energy. They all followed him in the same formation as before as he led them down the side of one of the columns and to a small wooden door that stood closed. He flung it open and motioned for them to go inside, waiting for them to pass him as he shepherded them in.

"Quickly" he shouted to Sam who was at the back of the hobbits, still panting from their earlier sprint.

As she passed him she tried to make eye contact but he was looking behind her, fear stricken clearly over his wrinkled features. Beyond the door was a small staircase steep in its descent. She had to slow herself down as she reached it as she nearly toppled into the back of the hobbits who were finding the deep steps treacherous. She wanted to shout at them to move faster, but she knew that any faster and they would surely misplace their footing and fall. Broken bones would be of no help, it was better to be careful.

In front of the hobbits she could see Boromir and Legolas leading the way, that was when her heart came up into her throat. The staircase came to an abrupt end, and too focused on looking at his feet on the steps Boromir was headed straight for it. She panicked , there was not much time, she had to warn him.

"Boromir!" she screamed, praying that he heard her in time. His head snapped up as he did and she breathed a sigh of relief. However he was not stopping, the momentum from running down the stairs at speed caused him to slip on the dusty ground, his arms flailed wildly trying to slow himself, the sheer edge coming ever closer. He must have come to a stop with part of his foot over the edge for his balance shook back and forth for a moment, before Legolas lunged at their comrade from behind, grabbing him around his waist and hauling him backwards to the safety of the platform they were now standing on. As she descended the remaining stairs she was able to see the full scale of the room that they had come into. It was vast, and in the distance she could see many walkways and staircases going in all directions. The staircase they were on now had another path that veered off to the right, but their had once been a staircase that continued on from the edge Boromir had nearly fallen from. She could still see the jagged rock teeth that protruded which showed where it had fallen into the chasm below, down to lay in the fire . They would be in a lot of trouble if this was the case for any other staircases that they needed to cross to get to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn away from the scene and look back, It was Aragorns, he did not look at her but past her to the expanse. His face showed concern, he had not expected there to be so much of the mine left to navigate it seemed. She lifted her own hand to rest on top of his, giving it a slight squeeze.

Behind him Gandalf was the last to join them, he leant on the stone wall for support trying to catch his breath. For a moment she had forgotten about the Balrog behind them having been captivated by their new surroundings. Now they were all back together Legolas moved back off down the staircase to the right, Boromir behind him and the hobbits staying close to them. She reluctantly pulled away from Aragorn to resume her position in the formation right behind Sam with Gimli panting and wheezing as he followed her. As she turned the staircase out of view of Gandalf and Aragorn who were still on the platform she heard Aragorn called Gandalfs name.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near" Gandalf responded though he sounded like a broken man which worried her.

"Do as I say, swords are no more use here" Gandalf bellowed after a few moments, very strange for the wizard who never spoke to Aragorn in such a manner. Perhaps fear was making him appear brash as it affected all in different ways once it held them in its clutches.

A roar from above shook the foundations of the staircase, dislodging bits of rock and dust to rain down upon them, she only hoped that the staircase would stay attached to the rock face until they were long gone and not join the one that had fallen into the fiery pit. As the staircase straightened out she could see that the others in front of her had stopped. There was a section missing, broken away with either age or by something crashing down on top of it. Still the missing section was not too wide, with a bit of a run up they should all be able to get across safely. Legolas went first leaping nimbly across the gap and landing surefooted on the steps at the other side.

"Gandalf!" he called up to the others, hoping to get the members who would find the gap more of a challenge out of the way first. The old man took the leap in his stride however, landing as steadily on the other side as the elf before him.

A whistling sound took her by surprise and she looked up in amazement as a single arrow arched towards them and struck the stone where Gandalf had been standing only moments before. Without missing a beat Legolas notched an arrow in his own bow and returned fire. His arrow flew gracefully towards the stray Orc before imbedding itself deep into its skull. The orc swayed on the spot, and for a moment she thought it would not fall however its legs buckled and it soon found itself toppling over the edge head first into the pit below.

Boromir who was now at the front of the stair ledge , grabbed ahold of both Merry and Pippin before leaping to the other side. She marvelled at his strength, although small the hobbits would still have been quite a weight to carry whilst jumping the gap. They landed safely, Legolas and Gandalf steadying the three of them.

"Sam" Arwen said to the Hobbit next to her and she held out her hand towards him. She would get the two of them across, He may have been a little heavier than Merry or Pippin but if Boromir could carry them both, then the least she could do was carry one. She heaved him up into her arms carrying him much like she had Frodo when she had removed him from Asaloth after the ford.

"Okay, on three" she whispered to him, below her Legolas and Boromir both had their arms outstretched ready to catch them, she only hoped that she made it that far.

"One...Two...Three!" She flung herself forward , her feet pushing off from the rough edge of the stone to propel her further. When she could feel that there was nothing beneath her she closed her eyes tight, waiting for either the impact after a long fall or the safety of the outstretched arms that awaited them. Luckily it was the latter and they encircled tightly around them both , steadying them.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked her as he helped Sam down from her hold so that he could stand on the steps.

"I am fine" She replied but her attention was immediately focused back on the members who still had to cross.

Aragorn, Gimli and Frodo. Aragorn would not be able to carry both of his smaller comrades, Frodo would be no problem, but Gimli was slightly on the heavier side.

"Would you like me to throw you across?" She heard Aragorn sincerely ask the dwarf, but Gimli simply gave him a look of astonishment before retorting.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" he said proudly before leaping towards the gap without even a run up to it.

For a moment it looked as though he would clear the gap, his feet landing just on the edge of the staircase, however then he began to tilt backwards loosing his balance as his feet slipped on the loose stone of the broken stairs. She gasped, being too far down the stairs to help. Without thinking Legolas grabbed for the teetering dwarf and grabbed ahold of the first thing he could. His beard. He held on to it tightly trying to heave Gimli back up straight.

"Not the beard!" Was all the dwarf could manage to sputter out, but she was sure that he would rather this than the plummet into the fiery chasm below. Once he had regained his footing Legolas put his arm around the dwarfs shoulders and ushered him down the stairs to wait with her, Gandalf and the three hobbits.

Only Aragorn and Frodo remained on the elevated staircase and were just about to make the jump when a horrific cracking noise echoed all around them. Stones on the underside of Aragorns staircase were coming loose, tumbling down to leave the stairs with no support. Reacting as fast as he could, Aragorn flung Frodo backwards further up the stairs away from the edge and then tried to leap after him, but it was too late.

A segment of the staircase fell from beneath him and he lunged forward just enough to grab ahold of the last stair that now remained.

She let out a scream without intending to, her heart in her mouth it seemed. Legolas and Boromir went to leap forward but it was no use, the gap between the two sides of the staircase was too wide now. There was no way that Aragorn, let alone Aragorn carrying Frodo would be able to make it across. Getting up from the place that he had been pushed, Frodo hurriedly came back down the stairs to help Aragorn pull himself up, grabbing at the folds of cloth of his coat as Aragorn kept a tight hold on a piece of rock that was protruding from the stone. His legs were still dangling precariously over the edge and she could not breathe as she watched him try to swing them up onto the stairs. He tried about three times before finally swinging his leg up to make contact with the stone, he used it to lever the rest of him up and rolled over to lay on his back. He lay there for a moment breathing heavily the exertion taking its toll before standing up to try and survey the new situation. She could breathe again but the problem of how they would get across now still loomed. Aragorn held tightly onto Frodo, keeping him close so that if anymore of the stairs should come away he would be able to act as quickly as before.

A roar from higher up in the room came booming down to meet them. The Balrog was in the chamber now, hot on their pursuit. It must have smashed through the wall to get in, as they had made their way through a narrow door. She looked upwards trying to catch a glimpse of the beast but she could not see it only the large chunks of stone that flew off of a large plateau up above. Stone.

"Look out!" she shouted, notifying the rest of them to the new danger. A large pillar of stone fell about a metre from where she was stood on the staircase and she tried her best not to push backwards away from it therefore pushing the hobbits behind her. Instead she stayed put, feeling the wind fly past her as it fell.

"Aragorn!" Boromir cried, motioning to a gigantic slab of rock face that had broken away from the platform above them. It looked as though it fell unnaturally slow but that was most likely just an illusion because of its size. It was quite a way back from where Aragorn and Frodo stood , still everyone froze as it sheared through the staircase like a knife through warm butter. Now Aragorn and Frodo were completely cut off, stranded on a small section of staircase with nothing on any side of them. The section shifted slightly, the ancient foundation of stone beneath it crumbling and turning to dust now that the collapse had disturbed it further. The stairs swayed making Aragorn brace him and Frodo as best he could trying to keep their weight centred. She did not want to watch, scared she would witness their demise, however she could not rip her eyes away from them.

"Hang on" Aragorn yelled to Frodo over the sound of rock grinding on rock, the segment swaying backwards away from the rest of the fellowship. Stone continued to crack and spill away from the foundations and she found it hard to believe that there could be any left.

"Lean Forward" Aragorn instructed to the hobbit and they shifted their weight, stopping the momentum of the rock and forcing it to go forwards instead. It had picked up some speed now and as the stairs arced towards the rest of them she had an awful image of it breaking the stairs the rest of them were on, leaving them all to topple down into the pit together.

"Come on" Legolas called, him and Boromir both standing with their legs and arms apart ready to catch the man and hobbit. The segment made it way across the rest of the divide smoothly and as it collided with the other rock Aragorn and Frodo were flung forward into the arms that awaited them. The collision was not as bad as she had expected although it shook them enough that Pippin lost his footing and almost tumbled backwards. Although they had accomplished and succeeded at this hurdle they did not have time to celebrate, the Balrog was still coming for them, and the broken staircase was not likely to hold it back for long.

She turned on her heel, following Gandalf as he took lead of the procession once more. They flew down the rest of the intact staircase with ease and found themselves just where they wanted to be. The bridge stood not a stones throw away from them as they rounded a column. It was not as grand as she had expected, for a bridge which had such a proud name, but right now it looked to her like the best bridge in the whole of Middleearth. A glimmer of hope that they had made their way through the mines in one piece.

The Balrog was closer now, she could hear its movements as it raced after them, colliding with stone, crashing through doorways, there was not a moment to lose.

"Over the bridge, Fly!" Gandalf called to her, letting her take the lead. She powered on across the narrow bridge, trying her best not to look at the chasm that lay either side. She could not see the bottom and the height made her feel faint, though that could have been due to exhaustion taking over. When her feet were firmly planted on the solid surface of the other side she turned to face the others. The hobbits were right behind her, then came Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn, all of them made it over to safety. Gandalf however stood at the centre of the bridge his back to them as he faced the Balrog.

She was not sure what she had expected. She had heard rumours of what a Balrog was, but nothing could have prepared her for the monster that she saw before them. It was was like nothing she had ever seen , it towered above Gandalf, shrouded in smoke and fire. Its cloven hooves stepping their way on to the bridge. It had huge bull like horns that protruded prominently from its head, black as ebony. It roared again as it continued its way towards the wizard who still stood his ground a sword in one hand , his staff in the other. Out of its mouth flew sparks and she wondered if there was flesh under all the that fire or if it was molten to the core. How could they hope to defeat something constructed purely of flame.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf commanded the beast, his voice booming as it echoed off of the cavern around him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried next to her, stepping forward but going no further.

Great wings unfurled themselves from behind the Balrogs back covering a huge expanse, more fire and ash swirling around it.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor" Gandalf continued lifting his staff higher and the light radiating out from it increasing dramatically in brightness. It encircled him in its glow like a shield, she hoped that it would work as such.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf shouted at the beast, shoving the tip of his staff towards it.

However the Balrog did not shy away, instead it lifted it own weapon up into the air, a sword hewn of flame conjured in its hands where moments before it had held nothing. It brought the sword down in a ferocious strike, the blade hitting Gandalfs as he parried the force. The beasts blade instantly shattered as it made contact with Gandalfs light and the fragments rained down above him. None of them however made it through. The Balrog let out another deafening roar which shook through her, it was becoming more enraged by the second. What should they do? the rest of the fellowship stood still, wanting to help but not knowing how.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf bellowed with all of his might, as the beast conjured another weapon into its hand , this time in the form of a flaming whip. It brandished the whip in its right hand, flicking it out to reach into the darkness, the flames from the end of it licking at the walls. If it was trying to make itself look intimidating then it was working.

Gandalf however was not so impressed, raising both his staff and sword up above him he gathered all of his remaining strength to scream out.

" You... Shall... Not... Pass!" and with that he slammed the base of his staff into the surface of the bridge. The sound was as deafening as thunder and the light shone even brighter so that she had to squint in order to keep looking at it. When the rays receded however everything was much as it had been. Her heart sank, that looked like everything Gandalf had left in him. The Balrog took another step forward its nostrils flaring in anger. It was just about to take another when she heard the same cracking sound she had before, back on the staircase. Rock grinding against rock. The half of the bridge that was under the Balrog collapsed instantly falling away from the clean cut of rock that lay in front of Gandalf. The Balrog struggled, trying to push of from the stone but it was too late, it tumbled down into the black pit leaving a trail of flames and ash behind it. All of the fellowship resumed breathing although they had not been aware that they were all holding their breaths. Gandalf still stood transfixed watching the fiery demon fall as he supported himself on his staff , its roars and screams travelling their way up from the depths.

After a few seconds he turned towards them, his face looked pale and tired but nevertheless triumphant in what he had just accomplished. She was so happy to see him alive and well that she almost did not see the tip of the whip flick up to wrap around the wizards ankle and tangle in his robe. It pulled him swiftly off his feet, dragging him across the rough stone closer to the edge. he scrambled at the stone with his hands, managing to catch ahold of a ridge in the rock so that he would not be pulled any further.

Beside her Frodo rushed forward heading to the old mans aid, however Boromir lunged for him, holding him back from his rescue. Instead Aragorn headed off rushing across the stone, going as fast as he could.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed struggling against Boromirs tight grasp.

The other hobbits were screaming now too, calling Gandalfs name, urging for him to hold on.

She looked back to the old man, all she could see of him was his face and arms. But there was something in his eyes that stared back at her that did not seem right, she saw the eyes of someone giving up.

"Fly you fools!" He called to them before releasing his grip and plummeting after the Balrog into the thick black below.

"Noooooo!" Frodo screamed, a scream of anguish that broke her heart. Aragorn had halted in his tracks staring at the space where the wizard had been holding only moments before.

Someone else was screaming, it was loud and painful. It took her a moment to realise that it was her.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note - Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, I love reading all your comments.

After the last few fastpaced action packed chapters I thought I would try something a bit slower and easier. Hope that you all enjoy.

Chapter 14 - The Path To The Forest

She did not remember clambering up the stone steps and out into the blinding sunlight, nor Gimlis tight grip on the sleeve of her grime encrusted tunic. She could only replay Gandalfs last sentence to them before he fell over and over, blocking out the reality around her so that she could remain in that moment, with him alive, them with hope for just a little longer.  
"Fly you fools" he said again and she choked out another sob as she fell to her knees on the hard rocky terrain that now surrounded them on the mountainside.  
The group did not speak, most were too busy weeping and the others remained silent although the grief was clearly strewn across their faces.  
Gimli sat down beside her, the tears running down his face to pool in his beard. She lay one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze, the dwarf was most likely feeling this pain more than all of them, he had just discovered his kin were dead and now one of his companions. But Gandalf was more than that, he was not just a companion to them, he was their leader, their friend, a father figure to some and he had been apart of her life for many years. It just did not seem right that he could be ripped from them just like that.

The tears still streamed down her face to fall from her chin and blemish the dry surface of the rock beneath her, there did not seem to be an end to them, how could there be, how could they ever stop grieving for such a man?

Looking up she spotted Pippin lying on the floor crying uncontrollably, Merry sheltered over him holding tightly, keeping his composure a little better than his friend.

Boromir stood behind Sam who had sat down on the rock his knees bent up beneath his chin, his cloak pulled tightly around him how one might swaddle a baby. The man of Gondor rested his hand upon the Hobbits shoulder showing his support and sympathies even though he had his own pain to bear.

"Legolas get them up" She heard Aragorn call from behind her which made her turn towards him. It seemed a strange thing to say when they were all so distraught, uncaring to their plight as though he felt nothing for the fallen. His eyes caught hers however and she could see instantly that they were holding back a barrage of emotion behind them, this brave front was just for show, to keep them going when they might chose to wallow in grief.

Legolas did not move however he stood staring at nothing, the ghost of a memory flickering across his delicate dirt covered features.

"Give them a moment for pitys sake!" Boromir replied standing up for those who were too grief stricken to act, tears brimming in his own eyes.

"By nightfall these hillsides will be swarming with Orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlorien, there they will be free to grieve in safety" Aragorn explained wiping clean and then sheathing his blade.

There was wisdom in his words although her heart told her she was not ready to stand, still she had to push on for the sake of Gandalf, so that his great sacrifice had not been in vain. She staggered slightly as she stood, her head felt like it was swimming not surprising with the battering her body had taken over the past few days. She steadied herself before extending her hand out to Gimli who was still sat down, he looked up at her with his red raw eyes and gave her a small smile before taking it and hoisting himself up.

"Come on Sam" Boromir quietly said to the hobbit, pulling him to his feet. Legolas readied Pippin and Merry, steering them over to the rest of the forming group.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called out suddenly, she had not even realised that the Hobbit was not with the rest of them and for a moment she felt a wave of sickness spread through her before she spotted the lonely figure of the Hobbit standing over near one of the ridges of the hillside, looking over the forests and lands that lay below. He turned slowly towards them at the mention of his name as a single tear rolled silently down his pale cheek. Gandalf had promised Frodo to see him safely to the destruction of the ring, now that he was gone it made the dangerous road before them seem real, it would get no easier from here.

Sam was the first to reach him putting his arm around his shoulders, they did not speak. They did not need to.

They moved off solemnly once more, Aragorn in front taking over the position of leader. There was one time that she thought Boromir might have argued with him about this but he remained silent. After all this was no time for squabbles and Aragorn was the only one who seemed to have been able to keep his emotions fully intact.

Pippin slipped on a piece of loose rock and stumbled for a few steps colliding with the back of her, it caught her off guard and she grabbed hold of Legolas in front of her to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Pippin pleaded with her fresh tears snaking their way down his cheeks.

"That is alright Pippin do not fret , no harm was done" she said confused to why he had overreacted to an simple accident. He did not stop however he continued to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, if I hadn't touched the bucket then none of this would have happened and he would still be here" he stammered more tears squeezing from his closed eyes as he sobbed. That was when it dawned on her and the weight of the words seemed to punch her in the gut.

Motioning to Legolas to carry on with Merry she turned and walked back towards him crouching down to his height, both her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Do not feel guilt for what has happened, you may have alerted them prematurely, but they would have come for us either way. You are not responsible for Gandalfs death he made the sacrifice willingly, there is no one at fault in this, it was a hopeless situation an we certainly do not blame you, so do not blame yourself" She said to him kindly and slowly so that her words would sink in and hopefully take effect.

He finally opened his eyes to look at her, they were still tinged with sadness but he nodded in acceptance of what she had said.

"Okay" he said in barely a whisper, taking in a deep breath to try and pull himself together.

"Okay" She repeated standing back up to full height, the muscles screaming at her in protest. "We had better hurry, we would be wise to reach the borders of Lothlorien by nightfall" she said to him trying to take his mind off of the pain with some normal chatter.

"What is Lothlorien like?" he asked falling into pace with her as they hurried to catch up with Legolas and Merry at the back of the group.

She hesitated a moment, she had never been asked such a thing and she had never given it much thought, she had grown up between Lothlorien and Rivendell and she considered both of them home.

"Well" she started with a smile "It is known by a great many as the Golden Wood, due to the colour of the leaves. When the sun shines through the canopy it almost looks as though the boughs are aflame. It is ruled over by the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and may they continue to do so for many years." she explained recalling happy memories of walks through the fiery leaves that scattered the floor.

"Do you know the Lady and Lord" Pippin enquired his voice returning to it's usual cheery tone.

"Yes, in fact.." she started but stopped midsentence when Aragorn raised his hand up to signal them all to halt and be quiet. She moved away from Pippin slowly following Legolas to the front of the group to find out what was wrong. She was not sure how much more she could take, it was one thing after another their luck had truly run out. Although she wondered if they ever had any to begin with, being cursed with this burden. Her hand was constantly hovering above her hilt it seemed waiting for the next foe to appear.

"We saw something in the tree line" Boromir said pointing down towards a crop of trees that were situated to the East of them.

"A bear no doubt" Gimli surmised , "There are many of them in the mountain areas" he said matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps that is what we saw" Boromir said to Aragorn hopefully, a bear was almost harmless compared to what they had been facing.

Aragorn however clearly did not agree "Perhaps" was all he said , the doubt heavy in his voice " Just stay vigilant at keeping watch everyone, even if you think what you see is nothing let one of us know" he instructed to the four hobbits who looked afraid and hopelessly tired. They nodded in response their eyes scanning over the forest edges below.

Whilst Legolas and Gimli went back to bring up the rear and Boromir walked alongside the hobbits reassuring them as well as notifying them of things to look out for , she remained at the front with Aragorn. It was the closest they had been since it had happened and she was not sure how to strike up a conversation with him, something she had never been afraid to do in the past. She could tell him anything and she knew that he would be sympathetic and understanding, but nowjust some idle chatter seemed like the hardest thing. Deciding it was probably best not to drag up raw emotions when everyone had finally seemed to control them she steered the conversation towards the task at hand.

"Do you believe that we will get to Lothlorien before nightfall?" she asked him.

"If we keep at our current pace and with no interferences, then we should" he replied still scanning the tree line that lay on their right.

"What was it you think you saw?" she questioned as his attention was clearly still on it.

"It was small, skulking through the shadows of the trees, not the movements of a bear" he explained although he kept his voice low so that he would not alarm the others further.

"Are you alright?" he asked her after a slight pause and change of subject.

"I am fine, a few bruises and scrapes , my muscles ache all over but I am fine" Arwen said.

"That's not what I meant" he replied, his blue eyes even more piercing now that his face was covered in grime.

"I know what you meant" she said with a sad smile " I just cannot talk about it yet" he voice choked and she had to blink a few times to stop the prickly sensation that appeared before the tears.

"I am sorry" he quickly replied, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze.

The rocky ground was quickly changing underfoot into earth, it levelled out into a large meadow signalling that they had finally left the mountain and all its horrors behind them. Still she knew that for the rest of her life, however long that might be, she could never look at the Misty Mountains again without her heart begininning to beat a little faster.

They still walked hand in hand when she spotted a river in front of them, its blue clear waters looked so pure and inviting after the dank and dark of Moria. In the mines depths she had lost all hope that she would ever see anything beautiful again.

Releasing her hand Aragorn went ahead, splashing into the water and wading across to gauge the depth. The water did not come higher than his boots so the hobbits should have no problem getting across.

As she neared the waters edge her mind flashed to the watcher lunging at them from beneath the inky pool and she let out a small gasp. The vision was so vivid it was almost as if she were back there once again. But she was safe for now, she had to keep reminding herself of that. They had been running for so long that it seemed strange to walk especially when her mind kept wandering to what Aragorn and Boromir had seen in the tree line.

A pool of water had accumulated behind a large boulder on the shore, still, away from the slow but steady current. Looking into it she saw the first glance of her reflection since she had left Rivendell. She could not recognise the face staring back at her. She was considered to be the most beautiful of things in Middleearth, a title which she disputed on many occassions, but there would be no arguing with her , if they could see her now. Her long lushicious brown locks were no more, they had been replaced with a dishelved mess. The hair around her temples was matted with dried blood and her face was no better. It must have been covered by atleast three layers of dirt and witihin it were a number of cuts and scrapes. The cut on her forehead was the angriest, raised around the edges where it had begun to swell.

She dipped her sleeve into the river so as not to disturb the surface of the pool and then began wiping at her face, scrubbing hard to reveal the person that lay underneath. The water was freezing as one might expect for a river that was sourced high in the mountains but it was soothing to her injuries.

Legolas who was crouched down by the riversedge filling up his waterskin looked up at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked whilst splashing some of the cold water onto his own face and then giving it a quick wipe.

"Much better" she replied although her voice betrayed her, afterall how could cleaning herself up be any treatment to make her feel better.

Sam pulled a piece of rag from his pack and dipped it into the water, he began rubbing it all over his face but when he removed it he seemed to have just smeared the dirt around rather than removing it.

"Here" Arwen called to him, outstretching her hand towards the cloth he held. He came over to her sheepishly slightly mortified that he could not even get the smallest task done correctly. Placing the cloth in her hand he stood before her, dripping from his first attempt. She was already crouched by the poolside so she was the perfect height to see his face clearly, it was just as dirty as her own had been, as everyones was now that she seemed to notice it. So she set to work as a mother might clean up her messy child. Maybe this would be the closest she would ever get to that experience, with every danger that threatened them the chances of both her and Aragorn both returning home safely to marry and start a family seemed to creep further and further away from her. But that was the negative thinking overcoming her once more, she would not let it take a grip of her.

He winced as she rubbed over a deep cut on his left cheek the water getting in the wound and stinging.

"I am sorry" she said quickly, halting the cloth an inch above his skin.

"No, it's fine" he mummured his eyes closed. She was surprised how much the dirt had permeated his skin, his pores still black after the surface layer had been removed but it was probably the same for her, only a hot bath would be able to leech it out of them now.

"All done" she told him when she had removed all she could and then dunked the cloth back into the river to try and clean it.

"Thank you" he said before looking towards the others.

Aragorn had reached the far side and stopped to wait for the others to catch up. Boromir was already leading Frodo across, the man being able to balance himself better than the hobbit who wobbled across in front of him. The water was thigh level on the hobbit which meant that he had soaked his trousers but now the sun was shining it should not take so long for them to dry once he was out

Legolas supervised Merry and Pippin although he kept turning round to look at Gimli who plodded along behind him, making more of a splash than anyone else. He seemed to kick his legs out of the water with each step, nearly covering the back of legolas's cloak everytime.

"Okay Sam, just us left, after you" she motioned for him to take the same path across that the others had. As soon as she stepped into the waters she immediately discovered that her boots had a leak. The cold water flooded in through a gap in the sole which she had probably ripped somewhere on the jagged rocks of the mine.

The water was not unwelcome however, it soothed the blisters that she had procurred on their travels like a balm, making the sore ache in the arch of her foot diminish slightly. The level came up to mid calf which made it slightly harder to see the slippery stones underneath.

Infront of her Sam walked slowly but surefooted.

"Are you alright Sam?" she called ahead to him over the noise of the water.

"Yes, it's just I can't swim" he replied over his shoulder.

She did not have the heart to laugh at the fact that should he fall he would not need to swim only stand back up.

"Okay then, take all the time you need" She said kindly, trying to alleviate the pressure he felt.

She was glad when he reached the otherside, his mind clearly being put at ease he gathered once more with Frodo who was still looking as upset as he had before.

Aragorn held out his hand to her once more and she took it gladly, shaking her boot once she was on solid ground to try and get rid of any of the excess water.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her, concern furrowing his brow as he glanced down at her sodden boot.

"Oh nothing much, just my boot seems to have sprung a leak" she answered smiling "Another thing to add to our list of misfortunes" she laughed but her eyes remained sad. She figured that he would not find it funny, but the corners of his mouth too lifted and he let out a small chuckle. He leant down and planted a kiss on her newly cleaned forehead just above the angry cut before leading her to join the group once more. The company continued on towards the dense treeline, Lothlorien was not far now which was good as the sun had begun to descend in the sky behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and story favorites.

**Chapter 15 - The Golden Trees**

The suns fiery hue shone through the golden leaves just how she had remembered it. It bathed them all in a warm glow which she relished after the cold and damp of Moria. Still it could not penetrate the damp in her boots which squeezed out a new layer of water every time she stepped upon them. Just as it could not penetrate the damp in her eyes whenever she thought of the wizard.

It was very unlikely that they would reach Lothlorien before the black shroud of nightfall overtook them. She could see in the dark with no problem. After all she had traversed through this forest and others like it all her life, so she knew what signs to look out for, what dangers lurked under the fallen leaves. Aragorn and Legolas too had experience of the wilder places of the world, but the others did not. Someone would surely slip and fall on a twisted root, or break an ankle after putting their foot down a rabbit hole and what then? they could barely move their own weight without having to carry someone. There was always the alternative of making up a camp for the night, Lothlorien would be waiting for them in the morning still. But after Aragorn had spotted the figure in the woods the thought of staying put here overnight filled her with unease. What if it was still following them? She had tried to tell herself that it was a bear, like Gimli had said, but Aragorn had been so sure that it was not. Within the forest there was any number of places that it could be hiding, hundreds of trees, rocks and boulders. She felt the now common feeling of the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention.

Aragorn was leading the procession once more, setting a good steady pace for the others to follow. He turned every so often to check on them or to wait for them to catch up, every time he did he caught her eye and when she felt herself submerging into her dark thoughts it was enough to bring her back to the surface. She stayed in the middle alongside the hobbits and Gimli with Legolas and Boromir bringing up the rear. The others did not speak much, apart from Gimli who seemed to have beaten his morose stance to replace it with a level of paranoia.

"Stay close, young hobbits" he said to them all of a sudden his voice low barely above a whisper. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power" he continued scanning around them dramatically. A small smile played on her lips, she had never really thought about how people unfamiliar with Lothlorien and her grandmother perceived them. Galadriel was powerful indeed but 'an Elf-witch of terrible power' was not right to describe the beautiful woman who had helped raise her and who had a large compassion for all things of this world. Following in Gimlis example she too did a quick scan around seeing if anything had changed since the last hundred times that she checked.

"They say that all that look upon her fall under her spell" Gimli said, still talking away to the others. She almost laughed out loud at that, there was no spells cast on unsuspecting victims, although many did say that they were enchanted by her beauty and rightly so. She knew all to well what it was to be considered beautiful by others, after all many called her the most beautiful thing in all Middle-earth but it was not a title that she would have given herself, an they would surely not be calling her that if they could see the state that she was in now. Hopefully if this journey succeeded and the ring destroyed she would be remembered as something more than a pretty face, a savior of Middle-earth, that indeed would be a title worthy of.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam questioned, breaking her from her thoughts. Frodo was looking a little paler than usual and his eyes were squinted as though he was suffering some form of headache.

"Frodo are you alright?" she asked resting her hand on his shoulder as he continued to grimace.

"Well here is one Dwarf that she won't ensnare so easily" Gimli carried on although most of them had stopped listening and were now paying attention to Frodo, who nodded that he was alright for them to keep moving.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" Gimli said with a chuckle walking ahead of them.

"Oh" was all she heard the Dwarf say next and she looked up with a lump in her throat.

They were surrounded. Arrows were pointed at them from every direction ready to be released at any moment should they do or say the wrong thing. How had they managed to sneak up upon them unawares? Had they really been so lax in taking note of there surroundings. They were unnumbered but hopefully that would not be a problem.

"The Dwarf breathes so loudly, that we could have shot him in the dark" the smooth yet familiar voice chimed out from behind the surrounding elves, whose armor glittered in the setting sun. The bearer of the voice came into view, he looked just like he had the last time that she had set her eyes upon him. His golden hair shining brightly and his skin smooth and pale.

Still the bows of his men were raised at them all. Were they not expecting them? Her grandmother usually knew of most things that were going on in the world, how was it then that something of this magnitude had eluded her gaze? Or perhaps it had not.

"Haldir" she spoke out moving away from the rest of the group. A number of the arrows now pointed directly at her, inches away from her flesh. If they fired then they would not miss, although at a thousand yards these archers would still not.

Upon recognising her, Haldirs face whitened somewhat more if that were possible.

"My Lady Arwen" he stammered bowing to her, his arm across his chest in a show of respect. However courtesies were not what she wanted.

"What is the meaning of this? are all travelers to the borders of Lothlorien treated as such?" she questioned him.

"I apologise My Lady" we were ordered to treat all travelers in this manner at present" he explained , whilst some of the other elves looked unsure as to whether they should continue pointing their weapons at her now that they knew who she was.

"Please come with us, night is approaching and these woods have become perilous of late" he said turning away from them and walking back into the depth of the forest. She followed after him, the leader of the fellowship now. She hoped that he would take them straight to her grandmother but she knew that the path he had taken led in another direction. It was strange that she was the most useful companion to them at the moment, and she wondered what would have happened if she had not accompanied them after all.

After about a half hour of walking in silence with the elf soldiers flanking them on every side, they finally came to the bottom of a large oak which she had not seen on her journeys here before. Looking up through the thick branches she could just make out a platform jutting out on either side. It was constructed just how the main structure in Lothlorien was, but on a much smaller scale. Inlaid into the trunk of the tree there was a row of stairs spiraling up to meet the platform.

"Stay here and keep watch "Haldir commanded two of the guards before starting up the stairs and out of view. She looked back at Aragorn who seemed as confused as she did. Lothlorien was supposed to be the easy part of the journey, a refuge in the centre of the dangerous areas of the wilds. But she felt like they had made a mistake by coming here.

As she ascended the staircase she found that the stairs themselves were rather slippery, a dew was forming on them as the air cooled and the sun was all but spent. She held onto handholds on the rough surface of the trunk to steady herself, and behind her Aragorn called for the hobbits to do the same. When she reached the top she was surprised to find the platform larger than expected, there was a covered in area over to the right so that if it rained the soldiers could still keep a vigil without getting wet. There was also a few wooden chairs scattered about, which Gimli was quick to flop down into. Clearly the depth of the stairs, which had been designed for Elf legs had taken their toll on the Dwarf. Although after all the stairs in Moria these seemed like nothing.

Turning back to face them once more Haldir seemed to be uneasy, as though his own feelings were at conflict with his orders. He scanned them over, looking at each of them in turn. They must have looked like a sorry lot. Grime encrusted and their emotions raw.

As his eyes fell on Legolas his face registered recognition.

"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil" he said bowing his head low to the Elf prince .

"Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien" Legolas replied bowing his head to him in return. However Haldir continued to scan till his gaze settled upon Aragorn.

"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us" Haldir addressed him with a nod.

"Haldir" was all that Aragorn responded, with a nod of his own.

Now Haldirs gaze shifted over to the group of Hobbits, namely Frodo who was in front of the others.

"You bring great evil with you" Haldir spoke quietly, his vision locked upon the scared Hobbits. His intense gaze seemed to bear into his soul, before he looked back up to her. "You all can go no further" he said with stubborn finality.

She was not sure how long she and Aragorn had been trying to convince Haldir to change his mind, but the sun had long since gone and her restraint was fraying. She found herself wondering how he would react if she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him whilst screaming about all the terrible ordeals that they had faced in order to just get them to this point. But she regrettably resolved that it would not go well. The others were all sitting quietly in a circle, glum expressions mounted upon their faces. They had already resigned themselves to the fact that they would find no refuge here.

"Please Haldir" She begged him, keeping her voice low so the others could not overhear "We are in dire need of your protection, Moria I fear has all but broken us and we need a safe haven to rest so that we can continue on with our strength and emotions intact" she pleaded as tears from the result of tiredness filled her eyes.

Seeing that she was becoming upset Aragorn took over the begging whilst taking one of her hands in his " Please understand that we need your support" he said solemnly.

"If we bring this evil into Lothlorien, into our homes, the enemy will know that it has been here. Once you have continued on your journey what is to say that they will not still come looking for it" Haldir argued.

Although she hated to admit it, he had a point. Her father had said the same when the ring resided in Rivendell, he too had been worried that Saurons eye had been drawn there and it was only a matter of time before he sent some manner of servants to retrieve it.

"My father feared the same thing" she explained "Yet he saw that it had to be done for the greater good of all. The ring has to be destroyed and we are the ones who are going to do it, we need your protection. I will answer to my grandmother if she is displeased, you need not fear that you will be chastised for this. I will take full responsibility" she said hoping to cease any fears he may have had.

It seemed to take him the longest time to respond then, his dark blue eyes staying locked with her crystal ones.

"As you wish My Lady" he finally said walking back towards the rest of the company.

"You will all follow me" He said bluntly, he still obviously did not like this choice, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Well done " Legolas mouthed to her as he stood up from where he was perched on a gnarled and twisted branch.

She gave him a weak smile but felt to exhausted to even enjoy the achievement. Lothlorien was still a way off and she had to will her feet to take every step.

Like before the fellowship traveled the rest of the way in silence with only a few minor disturbances. The company was halted for some rustling leaves and a strange beast cry that rang out of the night, but once the guards were satisfied that they were in no immediate danger they carried on.

After stopping once more because of a badger bustling about in the underbrush ,the landscape around them began to change. The tall trees became sparser as did the golden leaves the covered the floor like a blanket, and they soon found themselves standing on a rocky ridge overlooking the valley below them.

The sight of Lothlorien never failed to take her breath away, just as Rivendell did whenever she returned home from a long journey away. Under the veil of mist that had settled there, they could see the great trees rising up, towering above the rest of the world around them. Millions of golden glittering leaves, supported by monolithic trunks. And through the leaves she could see the lights, thousands of them twinkling away in the boughs. She had rarely seen it from this angle and in twilight but it was just as beautiful. Beside her the hobbits released an audible gasp. If they had been amazed at the structures of Rivendell then this must be even more awe inspiring, an entire city built within the heart of nature itself.

"Caras Galadhon" Haldir introduced it to the members who were not familiar with what they were viewing.

" The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of light". He said proudly and with good reason.

Not far to go she thought to herself. However doubts played in the back of her mind. Haldir had seemed sure that he should not let them pass through this way. So what then would happen if her grandparents still turned them away?


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note : Thanks again for all the reviews. I know a lot of you are looking forward to her reunion with Galadriel and we are finally here. Also it probably **is** a little out of character for Haldir to argue with her, but I could'nt have it too smooth a sailing! Enjoy!

Chapter 16 - Galadriel

The shoulder strap of her tan satchel had begun to dig deeply into the skin where her neck met her collarbone. It was chaffing it red raw but it was too heavy to carry on one shoulder so it had to be worn across her this way. She could have asked one of the guards to carry it for her and she knew that they would without a second thought. But somewhere deep down her pride would not allow it.

They had finally come to the bottom of the main structure, A gargantuan tree that dwarfed all others surrounding it. Among the glittering lights overhead and the elves that walked slowly around the glade she at last felt some sort of security, some safety where she could let her guard slip just a little. The inhabitants studied her group curiously, staying well back and whispering in hushed tones. This was far from the greeting that she usually received when she traveled here with her brothers Elladan and Elrohir.

Still leading the group in a steady pace behind Haldir, they ascended yet more stairs to the plateau where she knew that her grandparents would be awaiting them. It was where they came to greet all new visitors and guests in their domain.

Still the stairs spiraled onward, up through the boughs which were shimmering brightly from the glow of the moon far above. The chill seemed to have gone from this place even though there were no walls to keep it out. Some kind of witchcraft, Gimli would no doubt put it down to.

Glancing back down on the rest of them as she turned on the bend, she could see how downhearted they truly were. They looked like they were being led to the slaughter and she could not blame them for it. They had not exactly been treated or welcomed in the way that they should have or the way that she had expected. They were clearly not wanted here, but she had to make the other elves see that although their land lie untouched at the moment. The darkness would eventually reach them. By helping them, feeding them, allowing them rest they were as a result saving their own lands from this peril.

Stepping up on the platform signaled the end of their journey for now. So she released the clasp on her cape and lifted her bag over her head, dropping it to the floor in a heap over near one of the silvery wooden chairs that stood around the edge. Her back already felt better, being able to stretch up to full height, and she lent her neck from side to side to try and make it feel looser.

Haldir went to stand over to the left hand of the plateau looking towards a shining archway that she knew led to her grandparents antechamber. Casually striding over to the bottom of the few steps she waited there impatiently. They were not already here, that was another bad sign. The others came up behind her with Aragorn and Legolas striding up on either side.

" Something does not seem right" Legolas spoke quietly beside her, his eyes still fixed on the archway.

" They are just cautious, we cannot hold them accountable for that, any land would be the same" Aragorn said still staring in a daze straight ahead.

From the stairs above two pairs of feet came into view, descending each step with such grace that it was almost as if time itself were slowed. As the figures were fully revealed she heard Gimli gasp behind her. Was he enchanted by her Grandmothers beauty or was he still frightened for the spells that she would cast over him? Surely upon seeing her, with her golden locks and pure white gown of silk laced with the sprinkling of jewels, he could not still hold those suspicions.

Beside her Legolas bowed and Aragorn touched his hand to his head in signs of respect for the Lord and Lady.

She however stayed up straight searching their faces for any sign of their discontent. It was Galadriel that caught her eye first and she gave her the smallest hint of a smile. But in that tiny twitching of her grandmothers lips she felt her spirits lift, they were going to be okay.

"Welcome Granddaughter" She heard Galadriel say to her through her mind, her eyes burying deep into hers before returning to rest of the others in the company.

It was Lord Celeborn in fact who addressed the others " The enemy knows that you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone" he said to them matter of factly, echoing what Haldir had explained to them earlier. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him" Her Grandfather questioned them his face showing no sign of emotion. But none of them spoke up, to utter the words that he was dead to those who were not there, who could never know the pain of watching him fall after battling through so much seemed impossible.

Luckily Galadriels eyes flicked back to hers and they did not need to find the words, for she looked within her and found the answer that they seeked.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow" Galadriel spoke solemnly, lowering her head in a sort of prayer to his soul.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame" Legolas told them , his head too dipped in the memory " For we needlessly went into the net of Moria" he continued.

'Needlessly' was not how she would have put it, they had good reason for entering the mine, however if she knew what she knew now she would have gladly faced the perils of Caladrahlas two fold, an she was sure the others would have all agreed.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose" Galadriel told him her sadness breaking away to reveal a piece of hope. Her Grandmother had been fond of Gandalf, she had told her many tales of his adventures and accomplishments over the years. From the dwarfs journey to retake Erebor, how she had hoped that he would lead the white council be he had refused her. He, like her was a guardian of Middleearth and their companionship and trust for one another ran deep. She would be just as affected by the news of his death as they were.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill you heart, Gimli, son of Gloin" She addressed the Dwarf, although he had not spoken of his woes and was now no doubt sure of her witchcraft as she had the ability to read the minds hidden thoughts.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is mingled with grief" she spoke to them all. Arwen looked towards Aragorn at this, studying the side of his profile as he continued to stare ahead. The amount of love that she felt for him was unfathomable, if she were to lose him through this she would surely follow him through her heartbreak into the next life. Feeling the weight of her stare he turned towards her and his blue eyes questioned if she was alright although he never uttered a word.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf all hope is lost" Celeborn asked them coldly and then waited for an answer.

"There is still hope Grandfather" Arwen spoke, walking closer to her grandparents and away from the fellowship.

"Grandfather!" she heard Pippin exclaim behind her, she never had got the chance to tell him what her relationship to Galadriel was before they were interrupted by the stalker in the woods. In a way she wish that she had told him, all of them before now as it seemed like she had been deceiving them but for some reason no time had seemed like the right time. Besides Legolas and Aragorn had known and they had not deemed it relevant to disclose either.

"Gandalf may have fallen, but our hope did not fall with him. With or without him our quest still stands, we will take the ring to Mordor. An although it may have been easier with Gandalf by our side, his absence does not make this journey anymore impossible than it already was when we set out from Rivendell" she continued, pleading with her grandparents for them to see their worth.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all" Galadriel warned them.

From feeling relatively warm yet a few moments earlier, a chill seemed to blast across her exposed skin causing goosebumps to form there. Middeleearth was relying on them, that she knew but the words seemed to add more weight to their already hefty burden.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true" her grandmother continued on a lighter note her gaze becoming softer and a wide smile spreading across her porcelain features. " Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you will sleep in peace" she finished gesturing to the realm around them.

The rest of the fellowship had been given temporary accommodation on the ground floor. But Arwen headed up towards the room that she used whenever she visited Lothlorien, her home away from home. As she entered she breathed in deeply, a sweet smell lingered in the air, emanating from a vase of freshly cut flowers that had been placed here on notice of her arrival no doubt. In fact the vase was the only thing that was different from the last time she had resided here. Her silken nightdress still hung on the back of the door to a large white wooden armoire, and the red leather-bound book that she had been reading still sat on the edge of the dresser, not that she could remember what it was about. If felt strange to be on her own, she had not had such a luxury since they left Rivendell and was not sure if she liked it or not. The silence was somewhat eerie and she found herself wondering how the others were doing? did they have everything that they required? what were there thoughts on Lothlorien? but there would be enough time later to find out. Aragorn had told her that he would get them all settled in before coming to see her later. But that would not be for a while yet.

Putting her bag down on the wooden floor she looked up to find her reflection staring back at her from the nearby floor length mirror. The last time she had glimpsed her appearance had been in the water and now on this still surface it looked even harsher, the water had softened it. A bath was what was called for, to wash away the ground in dirt and to ease her aching bones and muscles. Walking through into the next room she was relieved to see that the sunken marble bath was already filled with steaming water. It looked so inviting that she removed her tattered travelling clothes right there and then, discarding them in a pile on the floor. It was the first time she had seen her body as a whole and she found it covered with angry looking cuts and some sickeningly coloured bruises that spanned across her rib-cage, the width of her shoulders and a patchwork effect on her legs.

Easing herself down into the water slowly she winced as the water lapped at unhealed wounds and put pressure on the tender areas of grazed skin. Settling down on the bottom at last she sat motionless, not even able to conjure the energy to reach the wash cloth and begin scrubbing at the dirt which by now was melded to her as closely as a second skin. Instead she just stared ahead without really seeing. Reliving what had happened to them in Moria in her mind, the monster outside the entrance-way , it grabbing Frodo and ripping him away from them, but they had got him back. Gimli crying in grief at the sight of his fallen kin and the drums echoing in the deep. Frodo being skewered by the cave troll but coming back to them when they thought all was lost. Gandalf falling down into the fiery pit being dragged by the beast.

A water droplet fell down to land on her chest which broke her out of her thoughts, it was only then that she realized that she had been sobbing and it was a tear that had fallen from the bottom of her chin. Although she had cried for Gandalf, she had not been able to grieve for him, there had been too many perils for her to worry about. But now in this safe haven she let her emotions take her and she brought her knees up to meet her face and wept into them for as long as she needed.

She was not sure how long she stayed like that but by the time she had finished, the water had lost most of its heat and had soaked through the layers of grime so that she could wipe it easily away. Picking up a hair lotion from the side of the marble surround she began working it into her scalp and long locks, removing every last spec of dirt from their journey as she physically could . On the floor at the side of the bath stood a silver jug still filled with water, so she used that to rinse it from her instead of using the now murky looking water from the tub. She felt better in herself not only from being clean, but also by letting all the stored up emotions and tears free, lighter somehow.

Drying herself with a clean white towel that awaited her on the back of an ornate silver chair she walked back through into her room lifting the nightdress from the back of the door and pulling it down over her head. Her hair still hung lank with the damp down her back but it would not take too long to dry.

She had only been sitting for a matter of minutes trying to figure out what she would do before there was a soft knocking at her door. Butterflies began to rise in her stomach at the thought of Aragorn on the other side. She had to laugh at herself, after all they had been through together and he could still make her behave like a lovestruck fool. She hurried over to the door and unhooked the latch. Her face must have looked a combination of shock and puzzlement as she came face to face with her Grandmother.


	17. Chapter 17

*Thanks again for the continued support, hope that you all enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 17 - Reassurances

"Grandmother" Arwen exclaimed, her surprise coming through clear in her voice, her blue eyes opening wide.

"Not who you were expecting?" Galadriel questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips, she looked stunning stood there framed in the doorway, her infamous golden locks fluttering slightly in the warm breeze around her unblemished perfect skin.

"Um, no of course I was, please come in" Arwen stammered opening the door wider so that her grandmother could enter her chamber. As she turned away from the door she quickly spotted the dirty cape and bag that she had discarded in centre of the floor and hurried over to pick it up and put it on the mirrored side-table.

Galadriels gaze followed her as she moved around the room, a kindness spread across her features as she waited till Arwen had finished her fussing and had pulled on a pale blue linen dressing gown over her nightdress, tying the silk belt into a loose bow . Once she was done Galadriel walked over to one of the padded chairs on the balcony that looked down to the forest floor below and slid gracefully into it.

"I asked them to keep everything the way that you had left it" she told her, motioning with her hand for Arwen to take the chair opposite her. She moved at once, hoping that Aragorn would not be ready just yet or would have seen her grandmother ascending the stairs to her room. It was a silly notion however that she should feel awkward if her Grandmother saw Aragorn come to her chamber. After all they had been travelling through the wild for many weeks now, anything could have happened between them, but here back in what almost felt like reality the proper formalities and customs seemed to have reawakened in her.

"Thank you" Arwen replied once she too had settled down into her chair, plying a piece of damp hair away from her forehead. The chair was more comfortable than it looked and the muscles in her legs twinged then relaxed as they came into contact with the soft silken seat cushion.

"How are you feeling?" Galadriel asked after a pause, the moonlight casting a wavering shadow across her face as it came through the branches of the trees above.

"I am well, I have only suffered a few cuts and bruises" she told her, making the extent of her injuries seem better than they really were so as not to alarm her. "After all we have been through we are lucky that none of us have come away with any broken bones or deep injuries, the dirt of travel made many of the injuries appear worse than they are, the best thing for them was a warm soak in the bath" She said with a smile.

"You should still go get a poultice in the morning, to make sure they do not become infected" Galadriel told her in a motherly tone.

"Of course" Arwen agreed, more to keep her happy than of her own concern.

"However that was not my meaning when I asked how you were feeling, although I am of course grateful that your injuries are minimal" Galadriel said smoothing out a crease that had formed on the white skirt of her dress.

Staring at a spot on the stone floor she mulled over the question for what seemed like an eternity, but no words seem to be able to form in her mind, why was that? Why could she not think of how to express how she felt in words? What made it harder was that she did not want to appear weak in her Grandmothers eyes, she might then think that she could not handle continuing on with her journey. On the other-hand she did not wanted to appear so nonchalant about it that Galadriel would think her unkind.

"I am not quite sure how I feel yet, for me the grief is still too near" was the answer that she chose upon in the end and it was not entirely false. There was still a void of numbness within her concerning his death, as though it had happened in a dream and he was fine and would come strolling through the doorway at any moment. However there was that other part of her that brought her back to reality and told her to accept it and move on.

"I understand" was all Galadriel replied pressing the matter no more. "Tell me, what has occurred on the journey so far?" she asked then and Arwen told her everything.

At first she was unsure of how to start, how could one fully explain the immense trials that they had faced over the weeks but she started with remembering every detail no matter how small. The memories soon bombarded her as she recalled them from one to the next. The crossing of the ford with Frodo was the strangest, it seemed almost like another lifetime before they knew what they would be undertaking. The Crebain, Caradhras , The creature in the pool, Moria, Balins tomb, the Balrog, Gandalfs fall, emerging into the light after the darkness, the unknown creature that had followed them to the borders of Lothlorien. By the end of it she did not know how long she had been talking but the roof of her mouth was dry and her cheeks were wet with tears. So much for not appearing weak she thought wryly to herself. But Galadriel did not appear to mind, she stood from her seat and went over to a sideboard pouring a silver jug of water into a matching goblet that sat alongside. Instead of returning to her own seat she came and sat next to Arwen on hers, handing her the cup and putting a soft arm around her shoulders.

"You are all very brave" she said once Arwen had taken an few small sips and wiped her face with her fingers.

"I do not feel very brave" Arwen confided in her, her sense of pride all but forgotten now that her tears had fallen once more.

"There are few men in this world that would have been able to stare danger in the face as you all have, whilst keeping their sanity in check, you are all heroes in my eyes" Her grandmother said soothingly stroking a hand down the back of Arwens hair as she had done when she was just a girl.

"But you need not go any further" she told her "No one can fault you if you should choose to stay here, you have already done more than enough".

She absorbed what she had said for a moment, her grandmothers hand still running up and down her back. In a way she felt disappointed, betrayed, she could not imagine Galadriel having said the same thing to Aragorn or Legolas. Was it because they were men? or because she saw her as weak in general? She was about to push away from her and begin the accusation when another thought came to her. If their roles were reversed, and Galadriel was the one undertaking this quest then would she not want the same thing? To protect her kin at all costs. After what had happened to Arwens mother Celebrian, Galadriel could not be blamed for being overly cautious. She would not wish to lose another member of her family at the hands of orcs, or of any other evil creature of this world. Many times in Moria Arwen had remembered the plight of her mother and she had struck at the orcs in hatred as though they had been the ones that had forced her to undying lands. A sickness rose in her still when she remembered the near fatal poisoned wound that she had received. But no matter how much she feared the same fate, the need of their quest was greater than her.

"I must carry this through to the end, to break away from the fellowship now would be to weaken it" Arwen explained logically. "If I were to leave then the others may see this as a sign that we are doomed to fail, I cannot bring down morale even further than it is already" she said , thinking back to all the lighter moments she had spent with the group so far, away from all the fighting and skirmishes to the precious moments shared in between. They had all grown closer as a team that was for sure, from the band of misfits that set out from Rivendell to the organised force that had arrived at Lothlorien, they had all bonded.

"Your father wishes for you to return home" Galadriel informed her quietly just above a whisper.

"He has wanted that from the start, if it were up to him I would never have left" Arwen said with amusement, " he believes that I am trying to prove myself to someone, and in a way that is true. But it is not the person he believes that I am trying to impress. Of course I want to help the others in this but the only person I am doing this for is me. So that I can be content in the knowledge that I did everything that I possibly could".

"I am very proud of you" Galadriel said after a moment and Arwen looked shocked at her Grandmother for the second time that meeting. She had expected her to scold her and almost command that she stay here like her father had done. But instead she had her support, and her praise.

"Thank you" Arwen choked out as another tear slid silently down her face, she was surprised that there were any left she had cried so many in the last day. That small statement was just what she had needed to hear as though it reinforced everything she had set out to achieve.

"Now, no more tears today" Galadriel said wiping it away with her thumb "You must get some rest, would you like me to send up some food for you, or will Aragorn be bringing some with him?".

"I uh..." Arwen stammered the formalities rearing their head once again "I am not sure if he..."

"You forget that I have my ways of knowing everything my dear" Galadriel laughed. "I do not mind if you dine together in your chamber, just be sure that he returns to the others before sleep takes him" she continued standing up from the chair and then bending over to plant a light kiss on the top of her forehead. "I shall see you in the morning" she said as she made her way over to the door.

"What are you doing this evening? Arwen enquired after her.

"I thought I may go and take a look in the mirror for a time" Galadriel replied as she opened the latch and stepped outside into the corridor.

"Goodnight" Arwen said to her as she followed her over to the door to shut it behind her.

"Goodnight dear one" came the response and she walked away quietly, her bare feet padding on the stone floor.

She leant against the wood of the door for a time her head tilted backwards, relishing the silence and calm. It had been so long since she had no tasks to accomplish, such as gathering wood, patrolling the perimeter of the camp or filling up the water-skins, that she felt out of place in the room where she had often spent many hours, sewing, reading or just pondering. Once this quest was over would daily life seem pale in comparison? How would they all adjust back into normality? But she was getting ahead of herself, who was to say that they would complete this mission, and if they did how many of them would make it back?

A light knock on the door behind her broke her from her thoughts. Just in time, before she worried herself into a stupor once more.

This time instead of opening the door in a hurry she made sure that she looked calm and collected before opening the latch. Pulling her hair, which was nearly dry now behind her shoulders and making sure that her dressing gown did not show too much of her white alabaster skin underneath. But throughout all her efforts to appear as reserved as she could muster, she could not stop the beaming smile that covered her face when she opened the door to reveal her love, a basket of food in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note** - Thanks again for all the reviews. I love reading them all :) We haven't had a romantic chapter for a while, so here it goes.

**Chapter 18 - Moonlit Kisses**

The breeze ruffled his hair, something that she had not seen in a long time. Whilst they were travelling his hair often hung lank with water, snow or sweat from exertion. It was strange to see it back to how she remembered it, smooth and shining but some part of her preferred the traveled look, how odd she thought to herself. Her own hair was swaying about her now, finally dry after washing it earlier. She looked almost back to her old self too, apart from the cuts and bruises that she had covering her skin, but inside she felt like a completely different person.

They were sat on the balcony the moon still shining brightly overhead as they ate from the basket that Aragorn had brought with him. Instead of sitting on the chairs like her and Galadriel had, they opted to sit themselves on the floor like a proper picnic and the same as how they had eaten for the last few weeks. She had pulled out a large blanket she remembered was stored in a wooden chest and spread it over the stone floor. This was a comfort they did not have in the wilds and the blanket was so thick that it felt like a luxury for a king. They had used to take baskets into the woods when they had first started to enjoy each others company, disappearing for hours at a time to recite poems and share stories under the boughs. What seemingly carefree lives those people had led, she thought. However they were not the same people anymore.

He had brought quite a spread with him, breads, cheese, fruits, a bottle of wine, a feast compared to the rations that they had been used to.

It was not until she put the first juicy grape into her mouth that she noticed how hungry she really was. They had not eaten since Moria, when Gimli had sat melancholy at the sight of his kins demise and Gandalf had still been with them.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked her after she had been silent for quite some time. Up until that point they had been reminiscing about the old times back at Rivendell and Lothlorien, where they had made excuses for their absence just so that they could spend a few lone hours together.

"I am alright" she said quieter than she had meant to " I was just trying to remember the last time a grape tasted so good" she forced a smile, not wanting to dwell on the real reason.

"So what did you Grandmother say to you, if you do not mind my asking ?" he asked, biting into the side of a dark red apple, a droplet of juice running down his stubbled chin before his hand came up to wipe it away.

"She was just asking about what had happened on our journey so far" Arwen explained, popping another grape into her mouth.

"I thought she might have been trying to convince you not to go any further" he said, turning the apple over and examining the gleaming skin.

"No, she wasn't really trying to convince me, but she did give me the option to stay here" she said, pulling out the cork from the bottle and pouring the red liquid into two silver goblets that she had already brought down from the side table.

"And what did you say?" he asked, his blue eyes searching hers.

"I said that I would continue, that I made my choice to join the fellowship and I must stick by it, whatever the outcome may be" she said seriously, not looking away from his gaze " and that I was the most useful member of the group and that you would all be totally lost without me" she continued with a small laugh, passing one of the goblets to him as he let out a chuckle and taking a small sip from her own.

The wine was strong on her tongue and she winced slightly at the tartness of it. Perhaps it was because she had only been drinking water for all these weeks however, and the wine had not changed but her taste buds had.

"And what do you wish for me?" she questioned after swallowing, the drink making her throat feel warm.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused by her request.

"Do you wish for me to continue on or to stay behind? You had your concerns back in Rivendell, have I been able to change your opinion?" she explained, taking another sip which did not taste as bitter as the first.

He did not answer at first, mulling the question over in his head, whilst taking a mouthful of wine from his own cup.

"I wish for you to be safe" he finally said aloud "When we were fighting in Moria, with the orcs coming upon us from every side all I could think of was somehow getting you to safety. So yes, of course I would wish for you to be here in Lothlorien where you have protection" he paused looking down at the floor with the faintest hint of a smile "But on the other hand, we would be totally lost without you, and if this is to be my final journey to get this task accomplished, then at least I will have been able to spend my final moments of this world with you." he said looking back up to meet her eyes once more.

"Is that selfish?" he asked.

"No" was all she said , her lips curling into a small smile of her own as she placed her cup on the floor and lent over the basket in between them to kiss him.

It was soft at first their lips just lightly brushing and she paused moving slightly away to look into his clear eyes.

" I love you Arwen" he whispered, his breath tickling over her skin due to the proximity.

" I love you too" she whispered back as she felt his hand coming up her back to settle in her hair, pushing her forward to meet his lips once again, this time with a burning desire.

She could feel a heat rise up through her as he deepened it further his tongue gently venturing inside her own.

She still marveled at how he could give her that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach with a single kiss after all these years. Was it not said that some couples lost that feeling over time, the excitement gone, but for her it never had and she solemnly hoped it never would.

He broke away slowly placing another light peck on her lips as though he missed the contact already.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to do that, but stopped myself because of the others?" he laughed, as they both returned to their original positions.

"I do not, but I am sure it is only half the amount of times that I had wanted you to do it" she replied with a smile of her own.

"Well I think we will have to remedy that on the journey forward" he said with a false seriousness masking his features "I cannot have my lady unhappy with the level of kisses that she is bestowed" he continued causing her to laugh out loud.

She had missed this, on their travels their conversations had consisted mostly of what they would do next? Who would take first watch? And what rations they had remaining? She had not realised how much she had missed it until now. How she did not have to put on false pretenses with him and could just be herself no matter the silliness that they talked about.

"Well that is right" she agreed, "And who knows what foe awaits us around the next corner? We must be sure to make time for said kisses for it maybe our last" she joked although her face faltered on the last part, the truth of it's reality stinging.

He must have sensed the change in her, for he reached out his hand and cupped her soft cheek stroking her flesh with his thumb.

" It is a hard job Arwen Undomiel, but someone must do it" he tried to cheer her, and although she felt downhearted, she could not resist his charm.

He removed his hand from her face and stood up slowly from the blanket, his muscles too must have been aching for the grimace on his face as he pushed up from the floor. He stretched out his back before offering out his hand to her and she took it at once, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Her muscles groaned at her in protest from the sudden movement but she tried her best to ignore them.

With her hand firmly in his he led her over to the edge of the balcony, and then lent against the railings looking out at the land beyond. The moon had highlighted everything beautifully, casting shadows on the leaves and caught on the rippling pools that lay on the ground below them. She bent her head so that she could rest it against his shoulder and he let go of her hand so that he could drape his arm securely around her.

Below them she could spy a fire burning below the canopy of trees, a light smoke managing to work its way out through the thick foliage, this was where the others had been informed to make camp.

"How are they?" she asked after they had been quiet for a time.

"Alright, considering" he replied with a slight sigh.

"Pippin blames himself for Gandalfs death" she told him, knowing that he would not repeat what the hobbit had confided in her to anyone else.

"Nobody is to blame" he said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Except for maybe Gandalf himself" she stated, continuing to stare at a leaf across the way that wavered in the breeze. She felt him flinch slightly next to her, moving his face so that he could see hers.

"What would make you say something like that?" he questioned a seriousness coming into his voice.

"He knew what was down there, when we only knew the rumours. He could have pulled himself up, or waited till one of us got to him, but he didn't" she explained, finally voicing the thoughts that had riddled her mind since it had happened. "It was almost as though he had already resigned himself to that fate before we entered Moria" she finished, feeling the weight of his stare on her face.

He let out a heavy sigh, not knowing how to respond to that it seemed.

"He must have had a reason" he finally answered her, without denying what she had said, so he must have agreed to a certain extent.

"I just hope he knew what he was doing" Arwen said, looking at him directly at last.

"So do I" he agreed leaning in to kiss her again, putting both his hand on either side of her face, their bodies pressing firmly together, she was suddenly aware that she was only in her nightdress and robe and somehow they made her feel more exposed to him than any kiss they had shared before. He pulled her closer if that were possible, melding her into his broad chest his arms holding her as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

She felt totally safe within his arms, as though nothing else could touch them or mattered. If only she could stay this way forever, his touch, his smell all completely intoxicating and comforting to her.

"I should probably get back to the others soon" he said to her his chin resting upon the top of her head.

"You know" she started with a smile playing on her lips although her face was against his chest where he could not see. "You don't have to go back down to the others, you could always stay up here with me" she laughed, leaning back in his grip to look at him.

He shook his head at her with a wide smirk on his lips, his blue eyes twinkling in the low light.

"You are a bad influence on me" he whispered as she drowned in his deep gaze.

"Well the offer is always there" she said although she already knew what his answer would be.

"How I wish I could sweep you off your feet right now" he said regrettably "But truth of the matter is, we are both tired, my muscles are all but spent and your grandmother scares me already without throwing that into the mix, you say she can see into people's minds, so probably best not to do something like that right under her nose" he laughed before kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"Very well then...coward" she replied with a giggle and he feigned that her comments had offended him, as he lead her away from the balcony and back over to the chamber door.

"Goodnight, I will come and see you in the morning so that we can eat breakfast together" he said turning back to face her.

"I look forward to it, although I think that morning is not that far away" she replied, leaning towards him for a farewell kiss. She made sure it was a kiss he was not likely to forget, pushing against his chest hard so that his back became wedged against the door behind him. As they parted she looked as innocent as she could, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Goodnight" was all he said after releasing a low breath.

"Goodnight my love" she replied as he walked out into the corridor, hesitating for a moment to glance back at her, before continuing on his way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the gap in updates I haven't been well recently. But all better now so the updates should get back to being regular. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :)

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Moments Passing**

Waking up each day in warmth, comfort and security was almost like a dream. Gone were the days of cold and damp, arranging shifts throughout the night to keep watch. Now she could lay there for a few moments waiting for reality to catch up with her, whilst beams of sunlight invaded the room to dance on her porcelain skin.

Each dawning of a new day meant that their departure came ever closer.

Although she had persuaded herself and her grandmother that she intended to carry on, there was always that small doubt that lay at the back of her mind, creeping forward to try and make her think otherwise.

She had not thought that they would have stayed this long but none of them seemed to want to leave this safe haven. The same could not be said for the other Elven inhabitants of Lothlorien who clearly feared that their presence would lure some unwanted visitors to their realm. The forest patrols had doubled since their stay.

Every day they seemed to find something else to keep them occupied. Whether it was washing their clothes, replenishing the supplies in their packs, or lounging at the side of the water as they retold stories of their pasts. Never in all these stories did they mention their current journey. It was not that the subject had been banned, yet everyone seemed to steer the conversation away whenever it strayed near. If they could avoid thinking about it for a little while longer then they would.

Yesterday they had gone to the armory, a trip that they had been trying to delay for as long as possible as it was one of the last preparations they would need to make.

Hadafang needed to be sharpened, the edge had become dull after hacking through many a skull in Moria, the blade scratched so badly that the metal looked brushed. The Elven smiths had got the blade looking as good as new, if not better. She had glimpsed herself in the blade's edge, the bruises had almost faded from her face and her healthy complexion had returned, another reminder of the length of their stay.

The smiths worked through everyone's weapons in turn, daggers, axes, hobbit swords each being returned to its owner gleaming.

He was usually good at retrieving his arrows from the corpses of his kills but Legolas had been unable to do so in Moria. He was given a new quiver-full, and he decided to spend some time loosing the arrows at a man shaped target constructed of densely compacted straw. Boromir took to training the hobbits some more, carrying on with the basics of swings and footwork that he had started near the base of Caradhras.

The man of Gondor seemed somewhat restless in Lothlorien whereas the rest of them seemed to have found a peace. When she had asked him what was troubling him he had quickly denied it was anything but his eyes told another story. Still she did not push him further. Aragorn had later told her that Boromir had mentioned that he had heard her Grandmothers voice in his head, telling him that there was 'hope left' but she was unsure of why this encouraging sentiment would trouble the man so.

When the morning of their departure finally arrived it seemed like Lothlorien itself was saddened by the realisation. A mist had settled low under the canopy and sat atop the river, shrouding everything in a cold dampness. It was as though it was breaking them back into living in the wilds once more but she cursed silently that they could have just had one more day of warmth.

Down at the riverside things were already being piled into the three ornately carved wooden boats that awaited them. They would use the boats to take them as far as the Falls of Rauros, after that they would have to continue on foot for the rest of the way. Yet that was long way off , one step at a time she told herself as she placed her pack into one of the boats.

It would be a tight fit to accommodate the fellowship and their provisions but at least this restriction would help them to pack only what they needed.

"Elvish way bread," she heard Legolas say to Merry and Pippin as he lifted a small container and then placed it into a boat "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man" he continued walking off from the hobbits and back towards the shore to fetch another box that was further down.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked quickly turning to Pippin once the blond elf was at some distance but not out of earshot.

"Four" Was all Pippin said sheepishly.

"Four!" Arwen exclaimed the confession stopping her in her tracks "You mean four bites?" she questioned him.

"No...four pieces of Lembas" Pippin said his eyes lowering to the floor like a child who knows that they are about to be told off.

"How in the world are you not bursting at the seams?" Arwen chuckled. She had known few Halflings in her time and now living among them she found their ways to be somewhat baffling but never dull.

"I dunno, but I'm still a little hungry now" Pippin replied his eyes lighting up when he realised she was not angry with him.

She let out another laugh and patted his shoulder as she continued past him to help Legolas with one of the other boxes.

The boats were filled with more than was needed but it felt good knowing that it was there even if they would not use it all. All that remained to complete the boats was each of them and they stood on the small wooden dock ready to bid Lothlorien and the Elves farewell.

Although the Elves had not been impressed with their stay, they had still come to see them off on their journey. After all if they were successful in their quest then this moment would be documented in history. At least they could say that they had witnessed it firsthand when they recalled it to younger generations.

Galadriel and Celeborn were part of the last procession of Elves to reach the docks and as her Grandmother approached Arwen could see the sadness underneath her beautiful exterior , feel a tension cracking over her skin like lightning. Behind them nearly a dozen elves carried items covered with a light silvery fabric, parting gifts she presumed as they halted in a line mirroring each of the fellowship in turn.

Taking a step forward Galadriel first stopped at the Elf facing Legolas, pulling the silver material off from what lay underneath. Legolas' face lit up the instant he saw what it was.

"My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin" she informed him taking the bow from the Elf and placing it delicately in Legolas' grasp.

Studying the bow with awe he ran his fingers over the carved surface, marveling at the craftsmanship in the exquisite piece, pulling on the bow-string to test the resistance.

Carrying on she came to stand before Merry and Pippin who both bounced on the balls of their feet, excited no doubt about the presents they had in store. When the shroud was removed from their gifts they still could not see what was in store until the Elf who was holding them lowered the dark sapphire pillow to reveal two gleaming daggers that lay atop.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war" Galadriel spoke as she handed each of the two Hobbits a dagger and small scabbard to go with it. Pippins face paled slightly, the excitement wearing off now he felt the cold steel in his grasp. His thoughts perhaps flashing back to the last time he wielded such an implement and what had happened.

"Do not fear young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage" Galadriel comforted him having seen his change as well.

He gave her a weak smile but his colour did not improve, Merry on the other hand beamed at the beautiful dagger in his hand and proudly he attached it to his belt.

Next in the line was Sam who looked slightly nervous once all the attention was solely focused on him.

Removing the fabric, the pillow was lowered to him the same as Merry and Pippin before, but this time a shining bound rope was revealed. The early morning sun that tried to break through the mist reflected over its surface in the same way it danced over the ripples on the water.

"For you Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain" Her Grandmother spoke handing him the coil.

Turning it over in his hands he gave a small smile.

"Thank you my Lady" he said before his gaze returned to the daggers that Merry and Pippin were still brandishing "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" he asked her innocent to the fact that his rope was just as worthy a gift.

Her Grandmother did not say anymore, she only smiled and carried on along the line until she came to face Gimli who awaited her anxiously.

His eyes remained fixed on the floor as she stood before him, as though he were afraid that if if he were to look directly at her, then he would be caught in the web of her blue orbs.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing" He answered gruff and rapid trying to get his turn over and done with as quickly as possible.

His eyes finally drew themselves up to meet hers, his features softened and he breathed in a long gulp of breath.

"I wish for nothing, except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth" he complimented her, a blush sweeping across his ruddy cheeks.

The sentiment brought a lump to Arwens throat, the tenuous relationship between Dwarves and Elves had always been at best strained but it seemed that they had at least persuaded one Dwarf that they were not so bad after all.

Galadriel too smiled at Gimli's kind words and was about to move off to face Boromir when Gimli stuttered, making her stop.

"Ah, actually there was one thing..uh ...But it's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." he mumbled, his head returning to gaze at the floor as Galadriel continued on to Boromir.

The man of Gondor had been wary of the Elf ever since he had confided to Aragorn that he had heard her voice in his head, but now on the brink of their departure he seemed to have grown a new confidence standing there before the Elf Queen, straight and proud awaiting his token.

When the cloth was removed she saw a flash and glint of gold before her eyes focused on what it was.

A solid gold belt, crafted in the shape of interwoven leaves. The perfect gift from Lothlorien conveying both their craftsmanship and an insight into the place itself, the golden hues of its leaves being a common topic of conversation for many.

Like she had done with the gifts before she placed the belt gently into Boromirs outstretched hands and watched his face intently as he mused over the intricate design.

"This is a kingly gift, I thank you for it, and for the shelter you have given us" he said , bowing his head in a sign of respect.

"You are most welcome Boromir of Gondor" Galadriel replied bowing her head in the same fashion before moving on to stand before Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give you than the gift that you already bear" Her Grandmother said to Aragorn motioning towards the Evenstar jewel that hung sparkling around his neck.

"And I need nothing else" Aragorn agreed, casting a sidelong look in her direction.

"Instead I will give you some advice. You have a choice to make Aragorn, to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil. Or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin" She finished with a sudden cruel harshness although her words were no directed as such.

Aragorn did not reply, instead he bowed his head low in a show of respect. After all her words were not unknown to him, he had often spoken to Arwen of these worries, he knew that when his time finally came he would need to put away his doubts and step up to his destiny as King.

After her words with Aragorn she came to Frodo, giving him a beaming smile, her white teeth seeming more so against her white dress. There was no pillowed gift in front of him either, which made Arwen question whether he would receive a gift at all. Instead her Grandfather walked in from the sidelines with a small glass vial filled with clear liquid clasped in his hands.

"To you Frodo Baggins we give the Light of Earendil our most beloved star" she said taking the vessel from Celeborn's hands and then passing it to Frodo leaning in close.

"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out" she whispered into his ear before returning to her normal height.

Frodo nodded at her to show that he would heed her words as he inspected the vial, holding it lightly as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

Arwen did not expect a gift. She had everything she needed in abundance, jewellery, weapons, accessories. She was only glad that the others had each been given something that they could keep and cherish. Hopefully whenever they looked at the gifts they would be reminded of this moment and it would help raise their spirits for whatever lay ahead.

So when her Grandfather handed her Grandmother a small brooch her breath caught in her throat.

She recognised the piece instantly, had often played with it as it adorned her mothers riding jacket. The base was silver and inlaid into it was a mass of different coloured stones and gems. Amber, rubies, amethysts, all complimenting one another for the overall effect. She had not seen the brooch for such a long while that the memories all came flooding back to her in a wave.

"I know how you always loved this when you were younger, and I have meant to send it to you for a long time. It seems fitting that we should give it to you now. Your mother would have wanted it, for I know that she would be very proud of what you are doing" Galadriel said, pinning the piece gently to the dark blue jacket that Arwen wore.

"Are you sure?" Arwen asked as tears threatened to spill.

"Yes, and whenever you feel despair, look upon it and hopefully it may help to calm your woes" Her Grandmother said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you" Arwen said gratefully putting her arms around her Grandmothers shoulders and then turning to do the same with Celeborn "

"Thank you both " she revised not wanting her Grandfather to feel left out " I hope that it is not long until I see your faces again".

The remaining Elves removed the cloths from the pillows that they were holding to present each of the fellowship with a heavy green cloak. All had a clasp shaped like a leaf with an intricate silver veining embellishment. The cloaks in themselves would have been a worthy gift and they all stood proudly as the cloaks were pinned around their shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" Celeborn explained to the others as an Elf arranged the cloak around her. It was softer than it looked and extremely warm, she knew she would be glad of it in the cold nights to come.

Once the gifts had been presented there was nothing else left to do but get into the boats and be on their way. However each of them hesitated not wanting to be the first one to step in. Staring at the boats as if they were waiting there to take them to their deaths and perhaps for some of them this were true.

Still they could not appear weak, not when most of Lothlorien had gathered here to see them off. A fellowship of wary and nervous companions was not how they should be remembered. The stories should be told of a brave and courageous group that once set out from here to do the impossible.

"Gimli" Galadriel said softly to the Dwarf and motioned for him to come to her. He did instantly and once he came level with her she led him off away from the crowd to speak in privacy regarding some matter.

Boromir was the first to enter the boats, quickly followed by the rest who took an audible breath between them.

Into Boromirs boat piled Merry and Pippin who were not too steady on their feet as they entered. They swayed the small boat from side to side as they tried to sit down , threatening to drench themselves and Boromir before they even started. Luckily Legolas helped to hold the boat until they were still and then moved off to the second boat to join Gimli who had returned from speaking with Galadriel and already clambered in to his seat, rearranging his axe and putting something into his pack that lay beneath his feet.

This would be the boat she would sit in, as two elves and a dwarf should hopefully balance it out.

Legolas waited at the side offering his hand to help steady her and she took it gladly, holding onto it firmly as she lowered herself into the seat at the front. Gimli behind her and Legolas sitting at the back. At her feet was her sword and pack and she opened it slightly and checked inside although she knew that she had already checked it four times that morning. Still she always had the feeling that she had left something behind.

Frodo and Sam took a more delicate approach than Merry and Pippin as they went to sit in the last of the three boats, Aragorn steadying it from the dock.

Before he climbed in after them he turned to speak to Celeborn who had come up behind him. They walked away from the boats over to one side away from the other elves.

This was strange, her Grandfathers face was grave and soon Aragorns was too, she tried to strain to hear them over the chatter of the other members of the Fellowship but she only managed to catch a few words.

"... have been seen at our borders" Celeborn said looking back towards Haldir who stood among the other elves.

"You are being followed" He continued speaking now in their native tongue and from underneath his robe he lifted a dagger and handed it over to him.

Aragorn unsheathed the dagger slightly but not completely, still it was enough for her to see the flash of the silver blade catching what little of the light had made it through the mist and canopy.

It looked as though he got a gift after all. He bid farewell once again to her Grandfather and returned to his boat to take his seat, lifting his oar and using it to push off from the bank.


	20. Chapter 20

The boat swayed from side to side on the strong current, leading them away from the Elven city and back out into the wilds that seemed to press on them from the shore.

The boats were sturdy enough and the seats were more comfortable than they looked which was good for they still had a lot of distance to cover.

Her grandmother had come to see them off downstream, standing on the edge of the bank like a silent sentry, watching them depart as the boats slid effortlessly through the clear water beneath them.

Arwen hoped this was not the last time she would see Galadriels face, solemn and beautiful. However, in case it was, she took extra effort to remember each detail of her as best she could. She kept looking back at her figure in white until they rounded an outcrop of trees and she could see her no more.

Dipping the oar into the cool water she helped to steer the front of the boat away from the shallows, pointing it towards the path that Aragorns boat was taking down the centre of the river. Legolas then paddled from the back, getting the power going to steer it against the current. Behind them Boromir was doing the same, shouting at Pippin to paddle from the other side of the boat away from the shore until he eventually got the hang of it.

" I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest" Gimli said suddenly out of the silence causing Arwen to turn in her seat to look at him. His face was lowered towards his pack that sat in his lap, as he let out a small grunt of a laugh before continuing.

" Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me".

"Ah so you did get a gift, is that where you sneaked off to before we left" Arwen joked hoping to raise his spirits as he seemed so downhearted.

"What was it?" Legolas questioned from behind the dwarf trying to look over his shoulder and down towards the pack trying to catch a glimpse of the gift.

" I asked her for one hair from her golden head... she gave me three" he said looking up with a sad smile.

Arwen turned back around facing out front once more, something stirred in her too, a sadness sweeping over her. Had her Grandmother granted him more than he had asked because she feared they would not return, to grant a dying mans last wish.

No, she tried to persuade herself, she gave more because she could never show him enough gratitude for the quest they were embarking upon.

A fish splashed loudly in the water beside her, breaking her from her thoughts, she was only able to glimpse it for moment before it dived back down below.

Their surroundings were awe inspiring, the lush green of the trees, the clear blue waters and the rugged terrain of the canyon that ran parallel to the river.

Still she found no comfort from the beauty, and she found herself on more than one occasion fixating on a point just behind the treeline where she was sure she had seen something moving.

Probably just a deer she thought to herself, however a few times she asked Legolas if he saw anything just to be sure. Each time he came back with the same answer.

They were making good progress, the current flowing in their favour meant that they were not forced to constantly paddle and most of the time they allowed themselves to drift, whilst only steering the way.

They ate a lunch of lembas and a few pieces of fruit whilst still in the boats and it was only once the sun began to lower behind the cliffs beside them , that Aragorn signalled to a small island that sat in the middle of the river.

It was not much but it was enough room for them to stretch out and find a space to sleep or rest.

The waters would be perilous to navigate by night, stones, rocks or shallows would remain unseen until they struck them, so although they would all have liked to have kept going, this was the safer alternative.

As they slid up the gravelly bank she jumped out of the front of her boat , splashing down into the now cold but shallow water. Following Aragorns lead as he had come to the shore before them ,she then tied the boat tether around a small tree stump that was close-by.

It was lucky that she had changed her worn boots to an older pair she had found in her room in Lothlorien that had hardly ever been used. Otherwise her boots would definitely have been leaking again.

Once Boromirs boat was secured the hobbits moved off with their packs to find a place to set out their sleeping rolls. The others however stood around the boats, looking out to the way they had just come.

"We made good time, we should reach the Falls of Rauros by noon tomorrow" Aragorn said, pushing back a piece of stray hair that fluttered in the wind.

"And where do we head after that?" Gimli asked , kicking at some loose stones on the shoreline so that they ran down the verge and splashed into the water. It reminded her of the pool outside Moria and the inky black of the waters there, they still haunted her and the thought of the waters being disturbed made it worse.

"From the Falls we head towards Emyn Muil and approach Mordor from the North" Aragorn answered, taking off one of his leather gloves and stretching his hand that was clearly in discomfort from rowing.

Boromir stirred beside her, beginning to open his mouth like he was going to say something but then he closed it again and turned away to follow the hobbits who had laid their things on the brow of the islands centre.

Legolas caught her eye in a cautious glance, it seemed that he too had noticed it .

"Should we make a fire?" Gimli questioned the remaining three.

"We are not that far off of the bank, I think we should not draw any unwanted attention if we can help it" Legolas said leaning into the boat to retrieve his bow and quiver.

As he lifted it, his eyes still lit up to look upon the gift and he held it delicately in his hands like it would shatter if he held it too tight. He left them to perch atop a boulder so that he had a better view of what lie around them, he would most likely stay there until night was done, a guardian to watch over the others while they slept.

"Well we should eat and get an early night, ready to beat the dawn in the morning, I for one am quite exhausted" Gimli said as he walked up the slight incline to the hobbits and Boromir.

"Well that is rather surprising seeing as he did none of the work" Arwen whispered to Aragorn with a smile, now that it was only them remaining.

"Well you know , sitting on your behind all day is tiring work" he laughed, lacing his ungloved fingers through hers.

"How did you find today?" he asked her ,his blue eyes still shimmering even in the low light.

"Better than I expected, although I miss Lothlorien and it's comforts already " she said , her thumb rubbing circles around the back of is hand " Somehow it feels like it will be the last time I look upon it" she finished sadly, looking up to the moon that now crept up above the trees in full glory.

"I hope for all of us that is not the case" he said quietly, drawing her closer to him till she fell snugly into the the side of his body and he draped his arm around her shoulders, her own arm reaching round his back.

"I kept thinking I saw something on the shore, behind the treeline. Legolas could not see it though, perhaps my anxiety is making me mad" she confided, captivated by how the moonlight caught the ripples on the current.

"You aren't the only one and there is something following us, although I doubt it was him you saw on the shore" Aragorn said.

"Him? who is following us?" She asked leaning away from him slightly, perplexed on why he had not mentioned it before.

"Gollum" was all he replied.

"Gollum!" she repeated " You mean the creature that Gandalf spoke of?"

"Yes, he was the one that was following us when we came out of Moria, I was hoping he would have become disinterested with us once when we spent so long in Lothlorien, but he has been tracking us once again since we left" he explained.

"Is he dangerous?" she asked.

"More to himself than to us" he assured her "Try not to worry about it Melamin"

He pulled her closer again kissing her lightly on her brow.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked him, slightly hurt that he had kept something of this magnitude from her.

"I was hoping it...he would just disappear. I did not want to worry you unnecessarily" he said, his eyes filled with truth.

"You should have still told me even if it did. In the future if anything, and I mean anything is untoward then I would like you to let me know. At the very least just so you do not carry the burden of that knowledge alone, alright?" She asked him, although she felt slightly guilty at demanding it as he was only trying to spare her fear.

"As you wish my lady" he agreed smiling one of his smiles he kept just for her.

" If a fly so much as looks at me in the wrong way, you shall be the first to know" he joked.

"Stop mocking me" she chuckled as she tried to feign being upset.

"Like I would dare!" he said as he bent down to kiss her lips quickly.

"Come on, we should probably get something to eat" he suggested leading her by the hand back up the hill.

"Yeah probably" she said "and before Pippin and Merry eat all the Lembas in one sitting".

She was not tired. Her body felt fully replenished from the stay in Lothlorien and it had not been diminished by their day of relatively easy travel.

The Hobbits and Gimli were all fast asleep, some of them snoring lightly but she found the sound comforting in the otherwise silent night.

They had all seemed in relatively good spirits as they ate, mostly talking about the sights they had seen that day. Reminiscing over the beauty of Lothlorien and the gifts they had been bestowed upon their leaving.

But they had slipped into a light sleep before long, twisting and turning as they tried to make themselves comfortable on the hard ground.

Within the small crop of tightly packed trees that were situated here, all twisted and fighting with one another for the light, she could hardly hear the rushing of the river beyond.

Aragorn and Boromir had left the circle a while back exiting through the trees on the opposite side of the island to where the boats were moored, they would probably stay there for a while to make sure all was well.

She had picked at some Lembas and a few slices of an apple but she was already full. Her stomach seemed to churn at the thought of eating anything else.

Standing quietly from where she was sat and trying her best not to wake those who were sleeping, she gathered up some Lembas, an apple and a plum and wrapped them in a cloth before heading out of the trees back towards the boats.

Legolas was still sat where they had left him, looking out across the river, the moonlight making his blonde hair look almost ethereal.

His head darted towards her as soon as she stepped out of the tree line. His face relaxing once he saw it was her.

"I thought you might be hungry" she said, lifting up the package of cloth so that he would see it.

"Thank you" he said with a smile putting his hand down to take it from her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked him, the cool breeze drifting over her skin in a sweet caress.

"Of course not" he answered lowering his hand once more so that she could use it to help lift her up beside him.

"Anything prowling about in the dark?" she asked once she found a comfortable position.

" A badger, a fox and a few birds, I think we could take them though" he laughed, opening the parcel of food and pulling off a small piece of Lembas.

"I don't know about that, some of those badgers are pretty big" she said putting her hands behind her on the rough stone and leaning back.

"Are the others asleep?" he asked.

"The hobbits and Gimli are, Aragorn and Boromir went to the other side to keep watch" Arwen replied, scanning along the treeline for anything out of the ordinary.

"No doubt for some heated conversation regarding the route that we are to take" he said, his finger playing with the fletching on one of the arrows in his quiver.

" I figured that was what he was going to disagree with earlier" she agreed.

" I would imagine Aragorn is getting quite an earful of how we should be headed to Gondor right now" he mused.

" I just hope that Boromir isn't proved right. Or that he does not resent the rest of us should something horrible befall us where we are headed" she admitted.

" Well he may gloat for just a little, but I suppose he would be entitled" he continued, picking off some more lembas and putting it into his mouth.

They did not talk much for the rest of their vigil, apart from to clarify whether or not either of them had seen something moving in the dense forest on the shore.

They did not need to speak, that was one of the benefits of having been friends for as long as they had. A companionship that ran deeper than mere words.

She allowed herself to relax a little, sitting still she was able to calm her nerves slightly , not worried about where their path would lead them next. She leant against his shoulder to support herself.

As the sun began its ascent somewhere far away below the line of the canyon, tingeing the sky with a warm red hue, her fears resurfaced too. She could hear the others putting away their supplies into packs, the sound of Sams pans clanging together as he bundled them away. The thought of continuing on into the unknown frightened her, yet she knew that the boats awaited to take them there none-the-less.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note:  Apologies that this chapter is a little on the short side. But I promise a lengthy fight chapter is up next to make up for it. Hope you enjoy and as always, thank you for your continuing support.

Chapter 21 - Amon Hen

They were deep in the twisted valley now, perilous rocks jutting out of the water in all directions. A brisk current that rocked the small boats back and forth until Pippin complained that he felt sick.

They had only been going about an hour since the small island refuge but already the landscape had changed dramatically. Whereas they had been flanked on either side by thick tree lines, now there were two high barricades of rock. She had been fearful of what lurked behind those trees, what the low branches and shadows had hidden from her view, but now she found herself longing for them once more. The rock made her feel too enclosed, trapped like an animal trying to avoid a hunter. If anything were to happen here, there would be nowhere for them to run.

Although there was only one direction for them to head in, they were not sure of their exact location on the river. For sometime now they had all been guessing how long it would take to reach the falls. However the times that they had guessed had now been and gone with no avail. They were feeling somewhat lost and at the rivers mercy, pleading silently for it to lead them to safety. At least they could find some contentment in the knowledge that this river could not lead them anywhere other than where they desired.

After a few hours more that seemed to stretch without marking, they rounded a bend in the canyon to the most welcome of sights. The canyon ended, the river opening up to a large expanse before them where all other rivers came to meet . But the most awe inspiring of everything before them was the two great statues that loomed ahead. Striking and imposing on the river banks, the two towering men stood with their arms outstretched as a warning for the falls that lay beyond, was the magnificent statues of the Argonath. Expertly hewn from rock and standing so high she wondered who had built these statues. It was most likely the same who had built the watchtower of Amon Hen which she knew lay close by but they were both so far from civilisation.

"Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old, my kin" Aragorn said aloud from his boat, staring up at these remnants of his past with respect.

Looking over towards him she could see that every one of them had the same look upon their faces. As though it were a privilege to see these great monuments.

They continued beneath them, the statues growing evermore in height as they came closer, she felt minuscule compared to them. This must how an ant perceives the world she thought as the current from the falls dragged their small boats faster to journeys end .

The boats scraped up the gravelly shore, jolting her forward on the plank like seat and throwing her dark braided hair over her shoulder. She felt stiff but that was to be expected after two days of mostly sitting in the same position. Right now she wanted nothing more than to start walking, a prospect that after Moria she never thought she would hear herself say.

The feel of the ground beneath her boots was just was she needed and she closed her eyes and relished the sturdiness and stability that it provided her. Stretching up onto the balls of her feet she felt relief in the joints of her spine as they clicked back into place one by one. Standing still she could hear the roar of the falls, a booming and thundering cascade of water that fell in dizzying heights to the plateau below.

A sudden scratch of rock against rock beside her broke her from her thoughts, but it was just Legolas dragging the boat further up the shore, Aragorn and Boromir doing the same with their own.

As usual the hobbits had already made a makeshift home for themselves alongside a large boulder, putting their packs and capes down onto the ground and flopping down onto them. She was amazed that they could sit down so quickly again, after that was what they had been doing all day. However she did not question it. Instead she picked up her pack and blade from the front of the boat and placed them down with the others.

"When do we set out again?" She asked Aragorn as he passed her to bring some of Sams cooking equipment to the camp.

"We will cross at nightfall, hide the boats in the brush and continue on foot" he explained, going back to the boats again to get a second load

"Then we approach Mordor by the north" he finished, Lifting his own pack out of the bow.

"Oh yes?" Gimli piped up from where he was sprawled on the hard floor "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" He laughed, whilst Pippin looked on with fear plastered across his face.

"Festering, stinking marshlands for as far as the eye can see!" The Dwarf continued, wrinkling his broad nose in feigned disgust, which she found herself doing subconsciously as well.

"That is our road" Aragorn said matter of fact, sheathing his blade back into his scabbard in one sweeping motion.

"I suggest that you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" He concluded, with a smirk, knowing that Gimli would be insulted that his stamina was being brought into question.

"Recover my...?" Gimli said irately as if on cue, before crossing his arms and letting out a large huff.

"We should leave now" Legolas said in an almost whisper drawing Aragorn over to the side away from the others and catching Arwens eye.

"We cannot, Orcs patrol the Eastern shore, we must wait for the cover of darkness" Aragorn explained, following Legolas' example by keeping his voice low, so as not to alarm the others.

"Why do you think we should leave now Legolas?" Arwen asked coming closer to them.

"Because it is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it, and you have felt it too." He finished looking straight at her.

"You mean that feeling I told you about, that something was watching us? I thought we agreed that was all it was.. a feeling" she questioned, the hairs rising up on the back of her neck once more.

"I wonder now if it is more than that, a warning" Legolas said solemnly glancing around nervously at the surrounding trees.

Following his gaze she turned as she saw Merry emerging from the woods with an armful of dry sticks, dropping them down into a pile on the ground so that some of them splintered.

"No Dwarves need to recover strength" Gimli was telling Pippin who still looked worried about the path ahead "Pay no head to that young Hobbit" he assured him, snapping off a piece of lembas bread and popping it between his beard shrouded lips.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

Those two words seemed to make her world stop and move at lightning speed all at once.

When was the last time she remembered seeing him? Why would he have gone off alone? Was Legolas right about the warning? Or was this what the warning was telling them about? So many questions span round in her minds that she could not grasp one long enough to answer it.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted aloud, sitting up quickly from his reclined position over near the boulder and then scrambling to his feet "Frodo!".

She felt her stomach lurch as the others all leapt to their feet, scanning the area, hoping for a sign.

She headed back towards boats which seemed futile, why would he be hiding there? but she checked nonetheless.

As she headed back towards the others, Aragorn muttered one word to her cautiously "Boromir".

She instinctively looked towards the last place she had seen the man of Gondor, he was missing , yet his shield remained propped up against the rock.

"We should split up to cover more ground" Aragorn instructed them before turning to the three Hobbits. "You three are to stay here, I do not want any more of you wandering off and getting lost" he said cutting Sam off as he was about to protest.

Arwen was already at the treeline, Legolas a few metres on her right and Gimli on her left. Hopefully if they stayed in their lines, then it would take them no time at all to find their two missing companions. It could all end up being completely innocent and that they are all over-reacting. But her thoughts kept flicking back to Boromirs face on Caradhras, how his desire for the ring had almost overtaken him completely. She managed to make a glance back at hobbits before she rounded a large tree and out of their view. They were huddled together on the bank, united in their fear and she prayed that they would be safe until they all returned.

After searching on her own for a few minutes with no success she found herself in a glade of sorts as the trees petered out. Legolas emerged into it the same distance from her as they started and he shook his head at her to signal that his search had been no more lucky than her own. At the same moment something caught the corner of her eye, moving fast and noisily through the forest on the opposite side of the glade. Her immediate thought was that it was Boromir as it was too big for a Hobbit, but then as she studied the darting figure she realised it was far too big for that of a man.

Her breath caught in her throat, as another hulking figure came into view behind the first, then another and another. Her hand flew to the hilt of Hadafang, drawing it as quietly as she could from its sheath whilst her other hand pointed towards the figures in case Legolas had not seen them.

Of course the blonde elf was already way ahead of her, notching an arrow securely into his new bow he padded silently over to her.

"Uruk Hai" They whispered as one.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : As always thanks for the continued support and your patience :) Not long now!

...

**Chapter 22 - Chase Through The Trees**

She ran as fast as she could whilst trying her best to make as little sound as possible.

Still, her boots thudded against the dry earth and rustled in the rusty coloured leaves that covered the forest floor.

The branches scratched at her face and arms like hundreds of thin wiry limbs trying to stop her and hold her back but she would not let them.

She could hear Legolas breathing heavy behind her, his own feet dislodging hidden stones and catching on some tree roots. They said no words to each other, from this distance she was sure that the Uruk-hai would overhear them.

Her mind raced faster than she ran. She had taken off in this direction, the same way as the Uruk- hai were headed but she had no idea where the others were.

With them spread out like this they were weak and if they needed to retreat then they could not until everyone was accounted for. The most important question kept coming back to her time and time again, where was Frodo?

At least she knew that Merry, Pippin and Sam should be alright for the meanwhile at the riverbank. They would be panicking by now that they had not returned, and Sam would be frantic with worry about Frodo but they were safe, that was the important thing.

Aragorn ,Boromir and Gimli were all still missing somewhere in the forest . Hopefully as the more experienced members of the fellowship they would have heard or seen the Uruk - Hai first , then they would be able to hide before the brutes were upon them.

The Uruk-Hai ran determinedly deeper into forest, as though something were drawing them in. Their dark skin, broad shoulders and towering height made the trees surrounding them look smaller .They flowed in between the trunks like a wave of force, leaving a trail in their wake of splintered branches , upturned mud and the rumbling of hundreds of feet .

She wanted to call Aragorns name. For him to call back in response and reassure her that he was alright. Instead she kept her lips clamped shut and followed the troop at a safe distance. If they alerted them now there was no way that her and Legolas would be able to defeat them. However if they regrouped and took them by surprise then perhaps they may stand a chance.

A new sound entered her pointed ears from her other side away from the Uruk- Hai and she slowed her pace considerably till she stopped, holding her blade out in front of her in defence. Something was coming upon them fast, crashing through the undergrowth with large cracks of wood and laboured breathing. It showed no signs of slowing, closer and closer and closer. She braced her feet for the impending impact, Legolas drawing an arrow towards the commotion as he stood beside her on her left. She held her breath, it could only be behind the closest hedge of shrubbery now, yet she could still not see it.

She let out a large gust of breath from her lungs when she saw that it was Gimli that emerged from the mass of tangled twigs. He was panting hard and red-faced, looking as shocked as she did when he found himself face to face with the point of Hadafang and Legolas' taut bowstring.

"I see you two are keeping busy" he said sarcastically as he put his free hand on his knee and tried to regain his composure. She let her sword arm drop down to her side and Legolas released the tension in his string.

"But perhaps you might want to focus your efforts on them" he continued raising the gloved hand that gripped his large axe towards the ensuing horde that plummeted through the trees. Gimlis face was covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening from just below the rim of his heavy metal helm and flowing down into his dark braided beard. The last time they had run this hard was in the dark of Moria. Here she could see the sky , but she still felt the same oppressive gloom that had struck her there

"Have you seen the others?" Arwen asked the dwarf quickly, getting ready to move off once more.

"No, you are the first" he replied solemnly , all joviality aside.

"We need to find them and fast" Legolas stated turning away from them, his light blue eyes making a quick scan of the forest.

"Alright let's go" Arwen agreed, falling into step behind the blond-haired elf , her feet finding the same rhythm as before.

The Uruk-hai changed their direction in the forest, veering off to the left dramatically from their original path. This was no ordinary patrol, they seemed to know exactly where they were headed. That did not bode well.

They did not hesitate for breath, nor seem to be wary of their surroundings. Not once did they look behind them. Their sole purpose was their goal.

They seemed to trail them for hours but she knew that in reality it could have been no more than a few minutes. Then Arwen heard something that seemed to shake her core.

The distinguishable metal ring of blades crossing, clashed out around them. It seemed to come from every direction but she knew that was just a trick of the trees. They had found someone.

"Legolas?" she called ahead, hoping that he may have an answer for her.

"I do not know who" he replied guessing her question before she had even asked it.

He drew his bow and gave a burst of speed erupting from a line of trees into a clearing. She was not too far behind and as soon as she was abreast with the treeline her breath caught in her throat.

In the centre of the clearing lay the ruins of Amon Hen. Covered in rough jagged edges this once beautiful watchtower would have been a grand site. But the years were taking their toll, slowly reclaiming the hewn stone back into the trees to become forgotten.

Gimli sprinted past her, the metal on his armour tinkling with each step he took.

She had slowed without realising. Her sword was in her hand but her feet felt heavy, like they belonged to someone else. Each step she took felt as though she were heaving them from quicksand. Looking at the chaos in front of her she could understand why her body would be telling her to flee.

Beneath the shadow of Amon Hen there was a battle already in full swing. As quickly as he had burst from the trees Legolas had already slayed at least five of the Uruks in quick succession, his arm reaching to his quiver with lightning speed to launch another arrow at the closest foe.

Gimli although tired seemed to have found a second lease of energy for he charged towards a hulking Uruk, clothed in torn leather and brandishing a large hooked blade in a huge hand. The dwarf swung his axe in a low arc that first made contact with skin and then bone. The Uruk toppled down onto the ground, letting out a roar of pain. He was abruptly silenced when the dwarf brought his axe down with a crack against the creatures skull. Gimli then ran off in the direction of his next victim.

A Uruk came upon her suddenly from her right, she had been so captivated by the commotion she had almost forgotten that she too was in danger.

At the last possible moment she managed to duck under the large blade that was headed in her direction, flinging herself to the ground. It missed its intended target by just more than an inch, it did however make contact with the tree that she was stood beside, catching into the rough bark and staying put. Frustrated the Uruk growled at the tree, showing broken yellow teeth which seemed bright against its dark skin, but still the blade would not budge. She seized this opportunity to plunge her blade upwards from her position on the floor straight into the taut stomach muscles that hovered above her. The skin was tough, almost like it was piercing armour but she managed to push the blade deeper, shoving it up through the bottom of the Uruks ribs until it sank in a heap on the floor. Her arm was covered in thick blood that had run down the silver blade, over the hilt and down her sleeve but she did no have time to rectify it. Instead she pushed herself up from the floor, dirt and bits of dead leaves clinging to the blood and her dark blue tunic. She had to make her way over to the others, but between them and her was a handful of Uruks and more were still coming out of the trees.

That was when she glimpsed him. Near the bottom of the stone stairs Aragorn was surrounded on all sides by Uruks. He stabbed out viciously, piercing the already blood covered blade through the throat of the nearest before ripping it out, in a spray of flesh and blood to strike at the Uruk who was advancing on him from behind. Legolas was helping to keep them at bay with a few accurately aimed arrows but they were still too close for comfort.

She started across the expanse, ready to take on anything that tried to stop her. It was safer to be near the others , if something were to go wrong then they would be able to help her faster.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. But at least when she ran it helped to keep her cool, the wind seemed to hit it and make it icy cold.

She hacked at an approaching attacker, managing to parry his first blow. She had not quite anticipated the strength behind the blow and she staggered slightly, the muscles in her arms faltering as the force reverberated from her limbs. The Uruk let out a low rumble of a growl, staring at her with a unwavering rage. She could smell its putrid breath blowing at her, brushing across her skin in waves. They were strong this was true. But she had one thing that these hulking abominations did not have and that was agility. Ducking quickly so that she could get away from his swing she spun to one side, lifting her blade again and putting all the energy she could muster behind her next attack. She managed to slice through the brutes wrist severing the bones, tendons and other flesh before her blade re-emerged from the underside. His hand still clutching his sword dropping heavily to the floor with a thud. The beast look stunned for a moment, questioning how such a small thing had evaded him, but it did not have to wonder for long, as she swung out again. She was aiming to decapitate it as she had just seen Gimli doing to a nearby foe after cracking his axe into the back of its kneecaps to bring it down to his level. However his arm must have been stronger than hers as she found her blade stuck halfway, delivering a killing blow but it left the Uruks neck a ragged mess. It's head hung on by one side of skin and muscle and a few threads in between. She freed her blade by putting her foot on the torso to give her some leverage. It came out quite freely after that.

She had gained little in the way of ground over to her companions but she was getting there. Once she had focused on the spot she was trying to get to, she managed to dispatch two more of them easily, slipping between them and catching both their stomachs with a semicircular swing which brought them both to the ground.

A whoosh and thud behind her made her turn suddenly just in time to come face to face with a Uruk that was already falling to the floor. Startled for a moment she was unsure of what had happened until she saw the quiver deeply embedded in its back. Feathers gently moving in the breeze. She looked up towards Legolas who gave her a quick smirk before continuing his onslaught.

She was just about to fling herself at another who was approaching Gimli from his left when the sound of a horn hit her from within the trees. Boromir. It was the horn cry from Gondor. He must have been in trouble for him to use it. How many more of these beasts could there be if he was fighting them deeper in the forest?

What worried her more was that they believed Frodo to be with him. They had to get to him and fast. A few of Uruk-hai looked up at the sky trying to work out what direction the sound was coming from, before heading off away from them back into the trees. However the majority of them remained.

"Go!" Legolas shouted at Aragorn above the ruckus. Not stopping to look at him as he felled another Uruk.

Aragorn hesitated for a moment, scanning the group to see if there was any more that he could do. He managed to catch her eye for a brief moment between the figures. But the next time she saw him he had already turned and was heading down a dip in the forest floor towards the noise. Please let them be alright, she thought to herself.

Crack. Something hard and heavy smashed across her back. An agonising heat of pain shooting from her spine to the tips of her fingers. The force of the blow lifted her off her feet so that she fell head first back onto the ground. She struggled for breath as her lungs seemed to object . There she stared up at the blue sky from the flat of her back. Most of it was obscured by the overhanging branches of the nearby trees but she could see a wisp of cloud floating slowly along. Something else entered her view, a great dark figure, a white hand plastered across its chest and then blackness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Tears Through The Dirt**

Everything seemed muted, like she was hearing something that was happening from miles away but she was aware of it happening around her. She did not know where she was but she could see the sky above her. A perfectly clear blue with a few birds that darted in and out of the overhanging branches. Branches. She had not noticed them a moment before , but now there was branches framing that small area of sky and they kept fanning out as she could see more and more of her surroundings.

It was then that she realised there was something pressing on her chest, heavy, firm and un-moving. Just her woolen blanket she thought closing her dry eyes for a moment.

How many times had she stared up at the sky like this in the morning after spending most of the night on her guard taking watch. Countless.

"Arwen" She heard her name being called but it did not seem urgent she thought, blinking some of the fogginess away. They could afford to give her a few more minutes anyway.

Her body ached, she had rested uncomfortably it seemed. Usually she was good at picking the most spongy part of the forest floor to rest her weary bones but it appeared she may have lost her knack.

Her mouth felt parched, she should probably reach out to grab her waterskin nearby but the blanket was pinning her in place like a newborn swaddled so tight.

"Arwen!" someone shouted again, a different voice this time, gruff and gravelly. What did they want? Was she supposed to be doing something?

He disjointed thoughts were interrupted when something wet and warm trickled into her palm. She winced, she knew the feeling, it was not something that you would forget. The thought conjured up a sting in her nostrils and the metallic taste in her mouth. Blood.

Panic began to rise up in her instantly and time seemed to speed up the fog of sleep escaping her.

"Arwen get up!" the first voice screamed again from her right, which was the first time she could distinguish a direction.

Tearing her eyes away from the sky overhead she rolled her head painstakingly towards the voice.

Legolas at this present moment was fighting three Uruks simultaneously whilst trying his best to see past his attackers to where she was currently sprawled on the floor.

A wave of dread and nausea swept through her as the memory of what was happening flooded back to her.

Frodo, Uruks, the horn, Aragorn. She had to get up, had to help them. But this damned blanket was keeping her in place. She struggled against it as a pain in her head thudded to a rhythmic beat.

Rolling her head back so it rested on the crown she peered down to look at the rest of her body,

A scream escaped her lips before she could hold it in and she thrashed about frantically to dislodge herself from her unlikely cover.

An Uruk lay stretched over her. His yellowed eyes peering up at her still locked on it's target even in death. Its mouth was agape, the jaw angled in an unnatural way over to the left. The beasts humongous arms lay down either side of her, pinning her to the floor like a cage.

Another Uruk hurtled past her and she stilled for a moment. Trapped like this she would be easy pickings. She had to keep quiet and calm, hopefully the approaching Uruks would think her already dead at a quick glance.

If only she could move one of his arms then perhaps she would be able slide out. As it was the body seemed to be getting heavier if that were possible, and she now felt claustrophobic and her constricted chest making it difficult to breathe.

In a way it seemed odd, not two minutes before she had thought it a blanket, now it appeared to be squeezing the very life from her.

Stretching her arm out to the left she tried to lift the dead limb, but it would not budge. The dead fingers still grasped a mace it had struck her with earlier in a vice like grip. Therefore weighting the whole arm more than was natural. There was no way that she could manage to prise the fingers open from this position with her arms still trapped beside her.

Before she could focus her attention on the other arm another Uruk emerged from the treeline brandishing a huge hooked blade and staring straight her. It paused for a moment before it started to run full pelt in her direction. Her calm resolved abandoned her instantly and she shook as violently under the weight as she could, urging, willing for it to move. But it was no good.

The oncoming Uruk lifted its arm high above its head as it ran. Ready to cleave her head clean off from where it stuck out under the body. There was nothing that she could do, she was completely helpless.

She let out a long piercing scream, something that she had never heard come from her before. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for it to all be over.

But it never came.

Instead she heard a second pair of heavy feet running in her direction and then with a guttural scream of its own and a clashing of blades the first set of feet stopped.

She opened her clenched eyes slowly at first, but quick enough that she managed to see the torso, arms and head section of the Uruk fall away from the groin,legs and feet. It had been sliced completely in two.

Gimli stood in its wake, panting hard, his axe still dripping with fresh Uruk blood.

As though he could feel her staring at him he turned suddenly towards her, his cheeks flushed and his brow laden with sweat.

"Now, now lass stop your screaming, we will get this monster off of you in no time" he said as calmly as if it were no more than a spider. She knew that he was trying to keep her calm and if she was honest it did help.

Still with axe in hand he hurried over to her, his tough leather boots thudding on the hard floor. He slowed slightly and looked at the treeline at the sound of snapping twigs but nothing appeared and he continued. They were safe for now at least.

Legolas was taking Uruks down in a steady stream from his elevated position on top of the ruins, but he would not be able to hold them at bay on his own for much longer.

Gimli heaved at the fallen Uruk, moving it so that its metal armour dug into her chest on one side, but lifting it on the other. With their combined strength the were able to push it up high enough that she was able to squeeze herself out of the gap they had created.

She was free.

She lay their for a moment raking in a large breath. They cool air felt sweet on her tongue.

"Come on now, no time for sleeping" Gimli joked, holding out a hand to her.

She took it eagerly, using it to scramble to her feet ungracefully. As soon as she stood upright however she felt sick, her head seemed to be liquid and her vision swam. It seemed she had not felt the force of the blow when she was still lying.

Deep breaths, deep breaths she told herself. she could not afford to go back into this any less than one hundred percent.

Looking back at the Uruk she noticed three arrows sticking out of him. Legolas had been the one to take him down and by the looks of it without one second to spare.

Hadafang. Where was it? She had it before, it could not have gone far.

Legolas jumped down from the ruins, his feet making no more sound on the earth than if he had been a mouse. Two of the Uruks had gotten two close for comfort and he had retreated back to ground level. This was where Gimli took his leave.

She had not spoken to him at all since her endeavor, she had meant to say thank you. But he had already run back into the fray, hacking through the leg of one unsuspecting Uruk in a shower of splintered bone and blood. She knew however that he would not be offended by her lack of voice and that she must make a mental note to thank him for it once all this was over.

She spied her sword sticking out from underneath the leg of the Uruk, shining silver against the dark waxy flesh. She bent down and managed to pull it free in one heave. It felt good to have it back in her hand, like it was an extension of herself. They had already faced so much on this journey together. Although it seemed such a long time ago that she brandished it in front of the wraiths with Frodo in her arms.

Her head still pounded in time to the beating of her heart but the nausea and dizziness had subsided. She needed to get back into the thick of things, although looking more carefully at the ensuing battle she noticed that the Uruk numbers were dwindling. Perhaps they could do this afterall, or was it that the main force of the troop had realised that what they were seeking was not here with two elves and a dwarf.

They needed to regroup with the others, she needed to know that they were alright.

Tightening her grip on the hilt she willed her feet to move and obediently they carried her back towards the area of danger.

She sliced the back of one of the closest Uruks necks, deep, exposing a torrent of dark blood and muscle.

It dropped to its knees fast with a scream of pain. The were a well oiled machine . Legolas keeping them covered from a distance and Arwen and Gimli attacking from the thick of it.

They worked methodically with an array of arrows and well struck blows until there was only the three of them and a pile of dead Uruks in the clearing.

She let out a large breath, her chest heaving as though the air could not come quickly enough.

She wanted to cheer. Wanted to hug the others , for they had survived and accomplished something she had thought impossible. But there was no time, Legolas had already turned back to the trees, plucking a few arrows that he could reuse from the littered corpses and shoving hem back into his quiver. His blonde hair was in disarray, some of it plastered to his neck and forehead in sweat.

"Come this way" he called back to them, disappearing into the brush.

She followed instantly, not wishing to become left behind again.

She wondered why he had picked this direction but soon heard the clash of steel in the distance. She only prayed that they were not too late.

There were a few straggler Uruks along their path, but Legolas dispatched them quickly and quietly, not slowing down his momentum as he did so. The clashes were getting louder now, echoing out so that any birds that had not already fled, escaped their perches in a hurry.

Then silence.

There was nothing.

Just the sounds of their combined breathing, ragged and fast.

Somehow the silence was more unbearable than the sounds of battle. At least the clang of swords allowed them the hope that they had arrived in time. The silence however lay thick in the air with a sense of finality.

They crashed through a dense patch of trees one after the other into another clearing. This was clearly the location of the battle as there were at least three dozen Dead Uruks lying in some form of dismemberment on the ground.

There was however no sign of the other members of the fellowship.

They spread out slowly amongst the dead, staring , searching for any signs of life or any clue to the whereabouts of the others .

The walked for a few moments , Gimli burying his axe into the skull of an Uruk that twitched as he passed. Then Legolas said solemnly "There".

She looked up to him , then followed his gaze over to two figures that were crouched down under a large tree.

The figure that was kneeling was Aragorn, and she almost ran to him instantly , wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. But then her gaze moved to the other figure. One who was deathly white. One who had three arrows protruding from his chest.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes before she even knew the answer.

"Oh Boromir" she said quietly to herself as the tears began to streak through the dirt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for the continued support through these 24 chapters. We are nearing the end of the fellowship in this penultimate chapter and I cannot wait to start on the next leg of the journey. I was going to start a new story for continuing on with the Two Towers so I will let you all know the title at the end of the final chapter . Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 24 - The Light Passes**

Her heart had begun to slow down, her breath becoming more uniform. But as the adrenaline subsided and her body regained it's composure the pain that it had been suppressing shot through her in waves. For now though she would not succumb she could push it to the back of her mind.

Her face was wet and the tears continued to fall, blurring her vision as the man in front of her lay on the cold hard earth, drawing what would be the final breaths of his life.

He was brave. That she had never doubted. Through all they had been through he had never been a coward, never balked at the sight of danger and now was no different.

She was not sure if she would have managed to stay as calm as he was when he clearly knew that he was not long for this world.

There was nothing that any of them could do. The same helplessness that filled her at Gandalfs death greeted her once more like an old friend.

The arrows were too many and too deep. Piercing vital organs so that a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and through his bristled cheek.

Aragorn still crouched by him, holding onto his arm, keeping contact so that the son of Gondor knew that he was not alone. They had started this journey as a fellowship and till the last moment that is how they would remain.

Legolas and Gimli were silent by her side, watching, awaiting the inevitable.

"They took the little ones" Boromir sputtered, finding it increasingly more difficult to speak through the pain whilst trying to shift himself into a better position to look at Aragorn clearly.

"Be still" Aragorn told him, moving himself closer to the man.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir asked suddenly his eyes growing wide and fearful.

It was a good question, in all the commotion she had forgotten about their original search for the Hobbit. But Boromir had said that the Uruks had taken the little ones, did that not include Frodo? That left Merry, Pippin and Sam.

Had they followed them into the forest, or had the Uruks found them waiting at the rivers edge?

"I let Frodo go" Aragorn answered him solemnly.

"Then you did what I could not" Boromir answered with a breath of relief "I tried to take the ring from him" he continued, the guilt clearly breaking an already broken man.

She remembered how he had once held the ring in his grasp before on the snowy slopes of Caradhras, what seemed almost another lifetime ago. Had his mind always been set on that prize since then? How had Frodo managed to evade the man who would have easily overpowered the small Hobbit? Where was he now? Aragorn had let him go on his own, with the enemy so close. It did not make sense. She had so many questions flowing through her mind but she stood silent. Feet rooted to the spot.

"The ring is beyond our reach now" Aragorn said as Boromir briefly closed his eyes.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all" Boromir coughed, giving a quick glance to where she, Legolas and Gimli stood.

His look seemed to beckon them closer and they all shuffled slowly towards the two so that they stood still behind Aragorn looking over them both like stone guardians.

"No Boromir you fought bravely, you have kept your honor" Aragorn reassured him, his hand hovering over the plume of the nearest arrow trying to determine whether he should pull them out from the mans heaving chest.

" Leave it, it is over" Boromir spoke weakly his face almost drained of all colour.

" I could give you something for the pain" Arwen offered, finally finding her voice.

" No Milady, it would be a waste" he smiled vaguely.

She nodded, shaking lose a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye so that it ran down the side of her nose.

"The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin" he said desperately as though some horrific vision plagued his mind.

Aragorn took a firm grip of Boromirs shoulder, bringing him back to reality for just a little longer.

" I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail" Aragorn said to him, sounding like the true leader he was, a speech of a King that he was born to be.

"Our people? Our people" Boromir repeated as though testing how the words felt upon his tongue.

He moved suddenly, reaching out with his left arm towards his sword that was discarded on the floor to his side. But his reach was not far enough and his fingertips grazed off the hilt.

She understood. It was the way of any warrior, they would often say that that they wished to depart this world with sword in hand. A brave and honor filled way to go. They meant in the throes of battle but lying here in the aftermath was just as good.

Aragorn leaned towards the blade, picking it up lightly, showing it the proper respect before handing it to its owner who clutched it tightly to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother...my captain... my King" Boromir said as the light finally left his eyes. Eyes that remained staring but unseeing, as his chest stopped it's heaving and he would forever remain still.

The sob that she had been holding back finally escaped her lips and a torrent of tears were unleashed. From beside her she felt a pair of lithe arms envelop her and draw her close to their chest against the soft blonde hair that fell there. Hushing and soothing her, rubbing her back firmly.

She remembered a time when he had held her like this before, when her mother left for the undying lands. Under the dirt, sweat and blood he smelled the same as he had then and she found some comfort in the memory even though it was painful.

"Be at peace son of Gondor" Aragorn spoke to the man who was no longer listening and he leant across him to place a small kiss on Boromirs forehead and then gently closed his eyelids for his final sleep.

"They will look for his coming from the white tower but he will not return" he said aloud although she was not sure to who.

They stood silent and still for a few moments paying their last respects to a brave man, a comrade, their friend. The forest once more had returned to its peaceful state. Gone were the clattering of swords, the screams of pain, the thudding of a hundred feet. In the distance she could here the first signs of the birds returning. Singing, chirping, flitting from branch to branch on the breeze. Coming back to this place as though none of this had happened , it would be lost in the thick of the forest for evermore.

But she would remember. She would remember the fear, the panic and the loss.

"What shall we do with the body?" Gimli asked when Aragorn stood up from where he had been crouched.

"We will take the body back with us to the boats" he replied bending back down to gather the man in his arms.

Legolas left her side to help him , taking a hold of Boromirs other side so that he was stretched between them his feet dangling over the ground. Lifted up like this Boromir looked merely unconscious, like he would awaken any second with some quip or comment on how they could improve their fighting skills. But she knew that no matter how hard she wished for it , this was one wish that could not come true.

Aragorn held out Boromirs sword for her to take as he struggled to get a good grip on the man. He glanced at her briefly, his eyes heavy and filled with woe before looking away as he and Legolas started off back towards the river. They were moving slowly , Boromir was still clothed in all his armor so he would be quite heavy. What surprised her more however was the weight of his sword. How he managed to get a good swing with this hulk of a blade just proved how strong he had been. It hurt her arm just carrying it although to pick a point of her body that did not ache from the attack earlier was few and far between.

" I'll bring this" Gimli mumbled behind her and she heard him scrambling around in the leaves.

" What did you find?" She asked him, halting and turning back around.

"Just his horn" he replied sadly looking down to his hands that held the ornate horn that was now split down the middle, only connected by a small amount of binding around the mouthpiece.

"He would want that with him" She said nodding at the dwarf.

" Yes he would, at least then he will be able to call for us...wherever he is" he replied as he tried to reunite the two sides back together again.


End file.
